That One Fateful Night
by White Paladin
Summary: I'M BACK! The long awaited chapter is on its way by the first week of July!When two friends go too far, will they ever be able to recover their old lives? AAML.
1. CPR Sure Does Come in Handy

That One Fateful Night

CPR Sure Does Come in Handy

Ash (age 18) had fought long and hard with his pokemon, and had reached the Elite 4. And Ash made sure that this time would be different, and he would win it all.

Turns out he was right. Ash and his pokemon battled their hardest, and were finally able to gain that long-awaited title of pokemon master.

But little did he know how much the title would interfere with his life. But before he began his duties as pokemon master, he had some time to relax, to give him and his pokemon a well deserved rest.

So Ash decided to take a vacation with all his friends to Cinnabar Island, to enjoy the sun, sand, and surf. But this trip was also something special for him. At the Hoenn league championships, he had finally realized that there was a girl he loved.

A girl who traveled across continents just to see him battle. The girl he couldn't stop thinking about. The girl who ever since she fished him out of the water on his tenth birthday, was his best friend. Misty Waterflower. Ever since they had to say goodbye after the Mirage Kingdom, Ash hadn't really been himself. But seeing her cheering from the sidelines, made him happier then anyone else in the world could make him.

So Ash had to make this trip count, and he had just an idea on how to make it special.

Misty was just packing up her things in her room.

"Sigh A whole summer away from the Cerulean Gym. Ever since coming back, this place has felt like home to me again. But I get to go see Ash!" she said with excitement.

And on the inside, she too felt that something about this trip would be special.

Her three sisters came in, just as she finished packing.

"Hey Misty, you ready to go? Your _boyfriend_ is waiting for you outside!"

"Ash is here?"

"Yeah he's been waiting for 20 minutes."

"Oh God oh God, what am I going to wear?"

Misty rummaged through her closet, and picked out the best outfit she could find.

She gave all her sisters a hug, and told them goodbye.

But as she was leaving out the front door, Misty had to make that all-important comment. "Ash is not my boyfriend! He's a boy, and a friend, but that's it. Bye."

"Sure…….just friends…." The three sisters then began to laugh.

"Hey Ash," Misty said softly as she tried to hide her blushing cheeks.

But before she could say another word, Ash wrapped her in a loving embrace, and Misty could just make out a few stray tears in his eyes.

"Misty…it's so great to see you again" he said with a cheerful smile as he wiped back a tear.

And for a moment Misty just let him hold on to her, because that's all that she wanted, but she knew now wasn't the time yet.

Ash let go, as he escorted her to the passenger side of the car.

"After you, madam," as he opened the door.

"Oh why thank you sir," she said with a giggle.

"Well Mist, I only got about 30 minutes to get to the airport."

"Hehe, sorry. It took me awhile to pack."

"And you always thought I was slow."

"Well you still are." They both let out a laugh.

"It's good to be able to get away from the media. Ever since I won, it's been reporters and press conferences non-stop. It'll be good to finally relax with the old gang."

"Yeah. I haven't seen you since you won."

"You know there are gonna be other people besides me there, ok?"

"Yeah I know…..Who else did you invite?"

"Brock of course, Tracey, Gary, and May."

"No Max?"

"May made me promise not to invite him. Said he's all super-macho now that he's a pokemon trainer."

"Awww hahaha!"

The rest of the ride was in silence, but it didn't matter if they talked or not. For to each other, just being in each other's presence was enough.

"Well here we are Mist," he said as he pulled up to Cerulean International Airport.

"Finally!"

Ash checked his watch, and a shocked look spread over his face.

"Aww dammit! Our flight leaves in 10 minutes!"

He shoved his baggage towards the lady at check-in, and he took Misty's hand, running as fast as he could to find the gate.

"Here…..we….are…..Misty…." He looked about ready to pass out.

He then noticed that the whole time he had been holding her hand. He immediately let go, a blush spreading across his face.

"_Dammit Ash! Don't you get it? Sigh Hopefully he will over this trip_."

"Tickets sir?" the lady asked politely.

"Oh yes, sorry ma'am." Ash handed the lady two tickets, and Misty followed him close behind.

"Well Mist, looks like we get to sit next to each other."

"Alright, sounds good. Hoping to save me from psycho sitting next to me?"

"No I….I…"

"Hehe, just playing. You need to lighten up a bit, Mr. Pokemon Master."

"Yeah I have been kind of stressed lately."

"Yeah you look really tired, have you been getting your sleep?"

"Uhhh…no not really. I haven't had a good night's sleep in a long time, so I'm sorry if I may fall asleep on you."

"No that's ok. You need to sleep."

"You sure Mist?"

"Yeah go ahead. I'll be here when you wake up."

Ash settled in as he whispered, "And you always will be….."

"Did he just say what I think he said?" But when she looked over, he was already asleep.

"Leave it to Ash to fall asleep in less than five seconds."

Misty began reading a magazine, but she kept looking back to Ash. She was happy a just watching him sleep. Ash began to turn a little, and his head became rested on her shoulder.

"Ash…Ash….oh alright" she pleaded softly nudged his head a little bit.

But honestly, she didn't mind at all. She felt his breath constantly against her neck, which distracted her so much she couldn't concentrate on reading. She finally gave in and decided to sleep.

"You win Ash." She rested her head near his, as she was instantly lulled into sleep.

"Ash…..Ash….ASH!"

He sat straight up, scared half to death. "Huh what's wrong! Fire, plane explode?"

"No you dummy, we're in Cinnabar. You slept the whole trip," she said with a giggle.

"Oh I'm sorry Mist."

"Nah I didn't mind. You actually looked kinda cute sleeping," she said with a smile as she saw Ash instantly go red.

"Haha thanks," he added cheerfully. They were both silent as they walked out of the terminal, both knowing exactly what the comment meant.

They took a bus to the hotel, where they were instantly greeted with open arms.

"Ash, long time no see!" were spoken by May, Brock, Tracey, and Gary, his friends who he hadn't seen since the tournament.

After all the hellos were finished, Ash checked in, letting Misty know that he had bought her room, which was right next to his.

"Well guys, I'm gonna show Misty where the rooms are, and then I think I'll head off to bed," Ash said as he let out a yawn.

"Huh, but you just got here!" May said as she gave one of her puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah man, there are a LOT of girls here, you gotta come check em out!" Brock's eyes began to glaze over.

"Yeah these three jerks," said May, pointing to Tracey, Brock, and Gary, "have been going around hitting on every single girl that moves. But I've been able to keep them under control, thanks to your method Misty." She grabbed Brock's ear, and tugged on it.

"Dammit May! That ear's tender!"

"Aww tender my ass Brock."

Misty let out a laugh.

"Now that brings back a lot of memories. Hey Brock, is it as painful as mine were?" She began to slowly advance on him.

"Now they hurt just as much so don't come any closer!" Brock ran out of the hotel, but came across another pretty girl, and began making his moves.

"There he goes again. Misty, can I do this?"

"Sure May, be my guest."

She walked over, and grabbed on Brock's ear and tugged as hard as she could.

"Holy Shit!"

The girl he was talking to instantly walked away, and Brock began yelling at May.

"Hey Mist, want to go up to our rooms and unpack our stuff?"

"Yeah sounds good."

They both walked to the elevator as Ash helped Misty with her luggage.

"Well here are the rooms," he said flashing a smile as he swiped the keycard, opening the door.

"Oh Ash this is lovely! But wait a minute, what's up with this door over here?" she asked as she motioned the wooden door on the far wall.

"Well I could only book a suite, so we're both basically in the same room, except for that door," he said sheepishly, "Sorry about that, but all of us tried to get rooms near each other, and this was the only room left not only on this floor, but the whole hotel."

"No Ash, it's ok. Just don't try and sneak in here after dark." She gave him a wink, and they both had to laugh.

But Ash was wondering, wouldn't she think it'd be kinda weird how he booked the same room?

"Well Mist, I think I'm gonna hit the hay, that nap on the plane wasn't enough," he said as he eyes began to open and shut sleepily.

He lay down on the couch, and propped up a pillow behind his neck.

"Care to join me?" he asked as he flashed his irresistible chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah a nap sounds good Ash. May and the others can wait until tomorrow," she said with a grin.

Misty lay down on the other side of the couch, her head on the opposite side of Ash's.

Realizing Ash had taken both pillows, she got up to get one. But Ash was already asleep, and the pillow was resting on his chest. Rather then disturb him, she decided to just use it where it was, and she placed her head center on the pillow. She could feel his chest move with each and every breath, which soon lulled her to sleep. But right as she was about to go out, she gave Ash a light kiss on his forehead.

"Sleep tight Ash." She hugged him tight, and then fell asleep.

Misty woke up that morning, but it didn't feel like she was on the couch. She looked around and saw that she was in her bed.

"How did I…Ash must have put me in while I was still sleeping," she said at the sudden realization.

Ash walked in with a bed and breakfast tray. Pancakes, sausages, orange juice, and it wasn't room service. Turns out Ash can cook after all.

"Ash you didn't have to…"

"No I felt like it. Besides, you slept a long time, so I thought you'd be hungry when you woke up."

"Aww thanks Ash. You REALLY didn't have to do all this."

"Like I said, I WANTED TO. Well you go eat, I'm gonna take a shower. We're meeting the gang down at the beach in an hour and a half."

"Alright." She took a bite of the pancakes. She yelled as Ash was stepping into the bathroom, "Hey Ash, where'd you learn to cook so good?"

"Brock!"

"Makes sense. He's a good cook."

Misty turned on the TV to drown out the sound of the shower running, to keep the thoughts out of her head. (LOL) She finished her food, and cleaned off the dishes. She went to go take a shower in the other bathroom.

Ash got out, and heard Misty singing in the shower. Misty could always sing really well, and just hearing her made his day, but he never told her that.

"Aww crap," said Misty getting out of the shower, "forgot my bikini. Hey Ash?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Can you get that bikini with the bubbles on it and hand it to me?" She opened the door just a crack, so she good get a hand through.

Ash looked on her bed, and saw the bikini. He grabbed it, and walked over to the bathroom, and shut his eyes as he handed the bikini to her.

"Thanks Ash." She was just able to make out the serious blush spread across his face, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Well I'm ready to go Ash." She stepped out of the bathroom, and gave a pose to show off her suit.

Well Ash took immediate notice. It hadn't really occurred to him until now, but Misty had grown into a lovely and beautiful young lady, in more ways than one he might add.

"Wow Mist, you look great," he said dumbfounded. He had always thought Misty was pretty…but never…._hot. _But now Ash was finding it hard not to.

"No need to drool Ash." She gave a laugh as she noticed his eyes were straying to _certain _areas.

He noticed his jaw was hanging down, so he immediately shut it and stared at the ground.

"Ready to go to the beach?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah," Ash replied, still staring at the ground.

They both walked in silence. Luckily, their hotel was right on beachfront property, so as they exited the lobby, the signhts and sounds of the ocean lay before them.

"Hey Ash, Misty, over here!" a girl shouted from the beach.

They could recognize May's shout from a mile away, and they spotted her near the water.

"Hey May," Ash and Misty both said in unison.

"Come on down guys, the water's great!" May said as she splashed some water around.

"Hey May, where are Brock, Gary, and Tracey?" said a puzzled Ash.

"Oh Gary and Tracey went out with some girls, and Brock should be around here some…where…." The sand underneath her began to move, as she struck an innocent smile.

"Get the fuck off me!" Brock yelled from under the mounds of sand.

"Oh Brock, I didn't know you were buried in the sand!" She gave an evil grin, and stepped on him again.

"Dammit May, one of these days I'll….hey who's she?" He unearthed himself from the sand and ran off, hitting on yet another random girl.

"Hey Ash, up for a swim?" Misty asked beaming, as she always loved going in the water.

"Yeah sure Mist."

As the two waded into the water, May called out to them. "Hey guys, I'm gonna get something to eat, I'll be back in a bit."

"Alright!"

Misty plunged into the crystal clear ocean depths, just enjoying the feeling of the water all around her body, flowing and free. She always felt at home in the water, and it would be expected, seeing as how she was a Waterflower.

She saw Ash's form swim away a bit, until, she saw his legs flailing and his body being pulled further and further away from the coast.

"Ash! Oh no oh no, he's caught in a riptide! Where are the fucking life guards! Hey you over there, get help fast, he's gonna need it!" Misty yelled at a young man as he swam back to shore as fast.

Misty swam out to Ash as quickly as she could. She knew she was risking her own life by swimming into that riptide, but what life could she live without Ash?

She saw his body floating under the surface of the water. He was unconscious. Risking it all, she dove under and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

Just at that moment, the man she had called out for help came on a small motorboat, and rushed them to the shore.

She laid Ash on the sand, as an ambulance's siren was heard.

"Come on Ash, wake up." She checked for a pulse. Thank God yes. But his chest wasn't rising. He needed air fast. So Misty did the only thing to save his life.

She tilted his head back, opened up his mouth, and pressed her lips against his, as she blew fresh air into his mouth. A breath, then a compression. Finally, Ash coughed up water, and was able to breath. He opened his eyes, and stared directly into Misty's. As Misty saw his eyes began to close from exhaustion, she heard him say a short, but quick statement, which made that all worthwhile.

"Misty…..I love you."

Well how was that? My first AAML fic, so no flames. Please review, so I know what to work on. Go on, its just that little button on the left.


	2. Confessions

That One Fateful Night

Confessions

Ash slowly began to open his eyes. He could feel some tubes in his nose and on the back of his hand. But what he also felt was the weight of a sleeping form over his chest. He looked down and saw the lovely red head, her arms around him, and her head resting on his chest, sleeping soundly.

"Hey Mist, wake up," he said as he nudged her a bit, trying to get her to stir.

"Huh….Ash! Oh thank God your ok!" She hugged him even tighter, if that's even possible.

"Good to see you too Mist, but I can't…breathe," he said through gasping breaths.

"Hehe, oh sorry." She loosened her hold on him, and blushed.

Ash reclined back into the bed, and Misty sat down in the chair next to him, never letting go of his hand.

"Misty…." He looked over, and saw tears in her eyes. "Misty what's wrong?"

"I….I…thought I was going to lose you back there. I mean you could have died!" she said, trying to fight back the tears.

"But I didn't, thanks to you. You risked your life to save me. How can I ever repay you?" he said with a warm smile.

"Well you can get me a new bike for starters…." They both laughed. Here she was bringing up the bike again.

"Don't worry. I'll get you a new bike…..eventually." They laughed again, but then an awkward silence fell among them.

Through the silence, the words Ash had spoken before he passed out had kept repeating in Misty's mind. "_I love you Misty."_ The words she had waited so long for him to say, and yet she wasn't even sure if he had meant it.

And at the same time, the exact same thought was going through Ash's head.

"_Had I really meant to say I love you to Misty, or was I just caught up in the moment? Misty is my best friend, and she always has been_." But now Ash was finally accepting how he felt, he just had to decide how to act on those feelings.

"_If I tell her how I really feel, what will she say? We're just friends, nothing more. But…what if she does feel the same? Then I could end up having what I've always wanted! What to do….aww hell what do I have to lose? …..Everything….."_

Tears were still streaming down her face, and he gently wiped them away.

"Misty….." He tilted her head so they were both looking straight into each other's eyes.

His face drew closer to hers, until the space between them was gone, and their lips were locked in a loving kiss.

It was Ash's first kiss, but he tried to put all the love and emotion he had ever felt for Misty into it.

"_I can't believe it, he's actually kissing me! What if he really does…love me…," _Misty thought to herself.

Lost in it all, they did not notice the three people standing in the doorway.

"Aww how cute." May was a sucker for romance.

"Let's leave them alone. We can visit Ash later." Brock knew how important this was to Ash and Misty, and he led Tracey and May to the cafeteria.

They broke off, because of their dire need of air.

"Misty…I…"

"I love you Ash." Tears were in her eyes, but a smile was across her face.

"You…you do?" He sounded shocked, which he was, but his tone scared Misty, whose smile had weakened at his reaction.

"It's ok…if you don't feel….."

"No Mist," he said abruptly. "It's not that. It's just you took me by surprise, because that's what I was about to say to you."

"You…you love me?" she said astonished.

"How could I not? It's taken me awhile, but I couldn't keep hiding how I felt. I love you Misty Waterflower," he said sincerely as he held her hand tightly.

"I love you too, Ash Ketchum."

They both kissed again, and wrapped each other in a loving embrace.

Brock looked at his watch. "I think we've given them enough time. Let's go see how it all went."

"Sounds good. I knew it all along; Ash and Misty would become a couple." May was smiling from ear to ear; she always loved to hear about new couples, especially if they were her friends.

Tracey pressed the button for the elevator, and they headed up to see Ash.

"Hey Ash!" They all said in unison.

"Hi guys. How's it going?"

"We've been worried about you man. It's a good thing Misty was there when she was, or I might be wearing that hat." Tracey was always good at making jokes that killed the moment.

"Hey Tracey, that isn't funny," May said as both she and Brock had stern looks on their faces.

"Hehe….sorry Ash. It's good to see you're well. Same to you Misty," he said flashing an innocent smile.

"Thanks Tracey." Her fingers were still delicately intertwined with Ash's, and she wasn't about to get embarrassed by some onlookers.

May, having eyed this long ago, finally burst. "So, how is the new couple?"

Ash gave a perplexed look. "Couple? Who?"

"You and Misty you dumbass!"

"Oh…" Ash and Misty both were a deep crimson. "Well….."

"Alright Ash, you don't need to say anything. You two look so cute together!"

"Looks like Ash FINALLY told Misty how he felt about her. Geez Ash, what is it, like eight years?"

"Shut up Brock!" Ash said, turning an even deeper shade of red, if that's even possible.

"Yeah Brock, eight years he's kept it bottled up. And same with Misty over here. I always saw it coming back in the Orange Islands," he said with a confident smile.

Misty began to blush, and then she looked at Ash. "Eight years you've liked me? But we've only known each other for eight…."

Ash was getting VERY red in the face. Quickly changing the subject, "Let's all go out for some pizza guys! The doctor came in awhile ago and said I was well enough to leave!"

He then marched out of the room, dragging Misty along behind him, while May, Brock, and Tracey trudged along, smiling the whole way.

The group enjoyed themselves at the pizza parlor, catching up on old times. It was like nothing had changed, except for the fact Ash and Misty were holding hands through the whole dinner.

May let out a big yawn as the group approached the hotel.

"Well guys, I'm gonna head in. A girl needs her beauty sleep."

"Yeah you definitely need it," Tracey said as he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Tracey!" Misty said angrily.

"Oww dammit!" She had just slapped him across the face, and there was a red mark on his cheek.

"Calm down guys. Lets just head up to our rooms, and get some sleep." Brock stood between them, so as to prevent a fight.

Ash saw as Misty was about to follow them, so he spoke up.

"Hey Mist?"

"Yeah Ash?"

"Up for a walk on the beach before we head in?" he asked as he nervously pulled his hands behind his head. (classic guy move of nervousness)

"A walk on the beach sounds like a wonderful idea Ash," she said beaming.

"We'll be inside soon." Ash called to the others/

"Take your time," Brock grinned as he gave Ash a quick wink.

So Ash took her hand as they walked along the beach, not speaking, but just basking in the presence of the other. Ash picked a spot in the sand and sat down, while Misty promptly sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Ash had chosen that spot for a reason. They were able to watch the beautiful sun, as it set slowly below the horizon.

And at that moment, everything seemed perfect. Like no matter what could happen to Ash, nothing could destroy this moment he was sharing with the only girl he'd ever loved.

"Misty….."

He kissed her, but instead of breaking off and stopping, he wrapped her up in his arms, and drew them both deeper into the kiss. Seconds, minutes, hours, they lost track of time, making out on the beach as the sun slowly set.

Ash noticed that it was finally night, and led Misty to "their" room in the hotel.

"Well good night Misty." He gave her a quick kiss, and then he began to head off to his part of the room before a hand was laid on his shoulder.

"It's a little cold tonight, can I get some company?" She pouted and put on her best puppy dog eyes.

And at that moment, a little spark went off in his head. _"Misty and I sleep in the same bed? Does she really trust me that much? What if something happened…?"_ But he tried to get those thoughts out of his head.

But like any hormonally driven guy, he dumbly responded, "Alright."

They both went into Misty's room.

"Hang on, let me just change really quick."

"Sure."

The question was, WHAT would she be changing into? Well lucky for Ash, she just came out with pj bottoms and a t-shirt, and she motioned for him to climb into the huge King-size bed.

"Misty don't you think…." He began to say as he was removing his shirt.

"Ash its ok. We've been in situations where we've had to sleep next to each other, this is no different," she said casually.

"If you say so," he said hiding a huge grin.

Ash climbed into the bed, and despite being unconscious for two days, he was overcome with sleep.

He saw Misty was very tired as well, seeing the dark purple bags under her eyes. She wrapped him in a tight hug, and snuggled up close to him, soon drifting off to sleep.

But not before saying, "Ash, I love you, never leave me…."

And after she fell asleep, he kissed her on her forehead, "Misty, I'll always be here, watching over you."

Ash turned out the lights and went to sleep, next to the most wonderful girl in the world.

(Yup, no sex…..yet hehe)

"Do I have to wake you up EVERY morning?" Misty was pulling on Ash's ear.

"Ow! No that's ok," Ash yelled in pain.

"Well I ordered room service, and we're going to the amusement park with the gang."

"Sounds like a plan." He gave her a quick kiss, and began to inhale his waffles.

After he had finished, he jumped into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

"Ready to go Mist?" He called from the bathroom as he was putting on his clothes.

"Yeah I'm just waiting for you."

"Alright, let's go." Ash walked out of the bathroom, and slipped on his shoes.

"They told me for us to meet them in the lobby."

"Ok cool." She took his hand, as they headed out the door and down to the lobby.

"Damn Misty, looks like you WERE able to wake him up," Tracey said tauntingly.

"Hey how do you know SHE woke ME up?" Ash questioned irritably.

"Cause I'm not stupid, that's why." They all laughed, knowing Ash could sleep through an atomic bomb if he was given the chance.

"Come on guys, our ride for the park is leaving in five minutes." Brock motioned to the door, and they all followed him, where outside they were met by a stretch limo.

"Damn Brock! A limo!" May was dumbfounded at the thirty foot stretch limo in the hotel parking lot. She had never seen a limousine that big.

"Yup. For the ride to the park, and for the _special _ride back." He gave extra emphasis on special, and nudged Ash slightly, who was completely lost on what it all meant.

"Just another day at an amusement park, what's special about that?" Ash responded clueless.

"Ash.….when will you learn?"

"Learn what Brock?"

"Oh never mind. Everyone pile on in.," Brock said as he heaved a huge sigh.

So the group climbed into the giant limo, and enjoyed all the food and drinks inside. They were soon at the park, admiring the large rides from the limo.

"Well guys," said Brock, "we got a full day here, so let's have some fun!"

For how long the group was there, they did not know, but they were having a blast. Forty roller coasters and twelve rushes to the nearest trash can by Ash later; the group was sitting on one of the docks that opened out into the sea. (The park was near the beach just to let you know,)

Misty was leaning on Ash, as Brock and Tracey were leaning over the railing, spewing their guts out. May was off riding rides with a guy she met, but no one really seemed to care.

"Hey Mist, want to go on the Ferris wheel? The fireworks start soon, and we'll get a really good view," Ash asked nervously.

"I'd love to. Brock, Tracey, we'll see you in a little while."

"Ughhhhh….no more food…" was all that they could say.

So Ash took Misty's hand, and they walked to the Ferris wheel. They were seated, and the bar was set across their laps. The slow and relaxing ride soon commenced.

The ride stopped just as Ash and Misty were at the top, and then the fireworks began.

"Ash…the view is so beautiful up here!"

"Yeah I know…and the fireworks aren't half bad either," he said as he gave her a wink.

"Hehe thanks." She leaned in, closed her eyes, and kissed him.

This kiss was much deeper then any of the others he had received from her. They both wrapped each other in their arms, making the space between them almost non-existent. Their tongues exploring each other's mouths, both completely lost in the kiss, until the Ferris wheel attendant (or w/e the hell you call those guys) had to spoil their moment by telling them the ride was over.

Both blushing, they sheepishly got off the ride as ANOTHER couple got on.

But as Ash got off, and stared at Misty, new feelings grew inside of him. Just making out with her wasn't enough; he wanted more. He wanted her. He wanted his first time to be with Misty, and he wanted that time to be VERY soon. Just imagining a naked Misty in bed with him….he soon realized how he was thinking, and shook himself out of it.

Ash checked his watch, and realized it was getting late.

"Come on Mist. We gotta go meet the guys."

She began to laugh. "Haha….alright….haha!"

"What's so funny?"

"I just realized how stupid we must have looked back there. I mean the guy had to throw his bucket of popcorn at us!"

"Yeah that was pretty funny," He said cheerfully as he looked at the butter stains on his shirt.

"Yeah I mean if someone told me I would have been making out with you on the top of a Ferris wheel a couple years ago, I'd say they were crazy," Misty said, still caught up in the revelry.

They both were silent at this comment. It was strange how this was such a conversation stopper, but they knew why. People had always assumed for years they were going out, but Misty always gave the boy and friend answer, and they both secretly wished on the inside that they could be more. But now they were, and nothing could tear them apart. Not even the raging hormones inside of a young pokemon master and his red-headed girlfriend. Or could they?

They met Brock, Tracey, and May in front of the limo, which took them to the hotel.

"Hey Brock, why'd you say the ride back would be special?"

He leaned in and whispered into Ash's ear. "This night will be special only if you make it." He slipped a small plastic package into his hand, and Ash immediately knew what it was. Luckily Misty didn't see Brock shove the condom in his hand.

"Brock!" Ash yelped out of surprise.

"You boys ok there?" May rolled her eyes at them, as Ash shoved his hand into his jacket pocket and stared straight at the floor.

"_What the hell was he thinking giving me a condom?_" thought Ash_. "Does he think I'm going to have sex with Misty tonight?"_

"Well guys, we're here. I personally am quite hungry," Tracey said as his eyes glazed over as his thoughts drifted to food.

"That's cause you threw up everything you ate today dumbass!" May rolled her eyes (she does that a lot), and headed up to her room.

"Well Brock and I are gonna go to our rooms and order some room service. See you in the morning." Tracey waved goodbye.

Before Brock joined him, he went over to Ash and whispered to him, "Now be responsible tonight, ya hear?"

"Alright Brock, I will," Ash said nonchalantly as he tried to ignore him.

He then went up to his room.

Misty was a little confused about it all.

"What was that all about Ash?" she questioned with a confused look on her face.

"Oh nothing, Brock being an idiot," he said as he heaved a sigh, rolling his eyes.

"O……k. Should we head up to the room now?" she asked slightly nervous.

"Yeah let's. I'm pretty exhausted."

So he took her hand, and they stepped into the elevator. But on the ride up, Misty was completely silent. Because she was thinking how she felt up on the Ferris wheel. She wanted more from Ash then just kissing him. She wanted him. She wanted him all to herself, so no one could take him away from her. She wanted to show Ash how much she loved him. She didn't know why she had felt like that all of sudden, so she just blamed it on raging teen hormones.

"_Wait what am I thinking? Ash is my best friend…I can't do that just yet."_ Misty thought. "_Or could I?" _she pondered as they exited the elevator.

"Well Mist, ready to head in?" he said as he motioned to the door.

"Yes, please," she said with a smile.

So they headed in, but Brock's little "present" slipped out of his pocket as Ash shut the door behind them.

Nope no sex in this chapter. But you can see where its all going. Don't worry, I'm not gonna start off next chapter with the morning. I couldn't leave out what happened that night. So like always, PLEASE review. Anything will do, it all helps me be a better writer. It's that little button on the left. Go ahead, review.


	3. Too Far?

That One Fateful Night

Too Far?

Ash closed the door behind them, and took of his coat.

Feelings from earlier that night were both welling up inside them. They were alone in a hotel room, with a big king-size bed. Would they give in to temptation?

"You know Mist, up here in the room there's no Ferris wheel jerk to throw popcorn at us," he said with a wink.

"Yeah you're right…." She walked over to him, and gave him a short kiss, leaving him longing for more.

"So Ash…" she said as she took off her sweater, "where were we?" she said seductively.

He kissed her and sat her gently on the couch, his arms wrapped lovingly around her. Misty fell back onto one of the pillows for support, as Ash lay on top of her, kissing her.

Their tongues exploring each others mouths in a constant battle, both winning and losing. Misty ran her hands through Ash's soft, jet black hair as Ash's hands explored as well.

It was Ash's first time in a serious make-out session with a girl, and it was almost overwhelming for him. His hands roamed all over Misty's body, but Misty did not mind at all. It was what she wanted all along.

She wanted to be close to Ash, and if it meant for him to grab her ass and her breasts, then she was ok with it.

But the raging hormones inside Ash were getting the better of him. He loved being so close to her, and he loved all of the "stimulation."

Both of them started getting a little hot, due to the close proximity of their bodies. Ash removed his shirt, and so did Misty.

Only in her bra and jeans, she whispered into Ash's ear, "Why don't we take this to a more private place?"

At that point we can all say Ash's brain almost completely shut down.

"Alright." He scooped her up, and carried her into the bedroom.

He set her down gently on the bed, as they began to kiss again, slowly removing each other's articles of clothing.

Soon they were stripped of anything that could get in the way, and the two finally became one.

Making love all night, whispering sweet nothings into each others ears.

"I love you Misty," he whispered.

"I love you too Ash," she responded softly.

They both gently drifted off to sleep, the girl of Ash's dreams sleeping in his arms.

Brock was the first to wake that morning, and he was heading down to breakfast.

He passed by Ash and Misty's room, and noticed something near the door.

It turned out to be his little "present" from the night before.

"Oh dear God. Did they forget protection? Ash you dumbass!" But soon Brock calmed down a bit.

"No…Ash and Misty aren't that stupid. Hopefully they didn't do anything big like I thought they would. But if they did……"

Brock decided to leave the whole situation alone for awhile.

Ash slowly woke up, and felt the warmth of Misty's body against him. (Ash woke up first!)

He gave her a quick kiss, and got out of bed.

He began to get dressed (He really needed it), as Misty stirred.

"Morning beautiful," Ash said as he gave a light smile as he pulled on a shirt.

"Well good morning sexy." She got up, and drew Ash up in a kiss.

He broke off. "C'mon Mist, get dressed. We gotta go get something to eat with the guys."

"Alright, just give me a minute." She quickly got changed, and the couple headed out the door.

They were greeted at one of the hotel restaurants by a cheerful May.

"Hi guys!"

"Hey May. You seem really happy this morning." Ash could see she was smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh well I just had the greatest time last night with the most wonderful guy in the world!"

"His name was Jason," Brock said without looking up from his paper. "and they just got back because they were at the clubs all night.

"Well he sounds nice May." Misty tried to fake a look of congratulations for her friend, but failed miserably.

"Yeah he is…he's a pretty good kisser too," she said blushing.

"Alright I think I've heard enough." Ash abruptly stopped the conversation.

"Oh come on Ash. Can't even hear about a little smooching after what you did?" Brock said critically.

Misty, luckily, had gone over to get some pancakes at the buffet, and had not overheard the violent comment by Brock.

"What did you say Brock?" Ash yelled at him.

Realizing what he just said, Brock quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry; I must be getting turrets or something. It just popped out."

"What do you mean 'what I did'?"

"Well you make out with Misty, so what's wrong with you hearing about it?"

"Yeah I guess your right. Sorry for getting pissed," Ash said at the realization.

"Nah no prob."

Just then Tracey came with three plates stacked with food.

"Come on guys, eat up!"

And Brock thought to himself, "Perfect timing Tracey. That could have gotten ugly pretty quickly."

Now mind you all, the group would be staying at this lovely paradise for the entire summer. That's right, three months. The group had lots of crazy moments. Tracey and Brock with their countless one-night stands, and May partying every day of the week.

But as for Ash and Misty, that one time when they had sex was always fresh in their minds. They hadn't gone that far again since their first time, and both were pretty content. But almost two months after that wonderful evening, things were starting to change, and not exactly for the better.

"Misty, are you ok?" Ash had a great look of concern as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah…I'm ok now." Misty was hanging off of the toilet, after having thrown up in the morning for the third time that week.

"What is wrong with me?" thought Misty.

Misty came out of the bathroom, and immediately collapsed onto the bed out of exhaustion.

"Misty, stay here today, you don't look well at all." Ash took her hand to try and comfort her.

"Yeah that's a good idea."

"Don't you think you should see a doctor about this?"

"Yeah I probably should."

Ash checked his watch, and realized he was going to be late going out to lunch with Brock, Tracey, and May.

"I'm sorry Mist. I gotta go now. You go see that doctor." He wrapped her in his arms, and gave her a reassuring kiss.

"Thanks. I will. Have fun," she said with a warm smile.

"It'll be hard without you there, but I'll try." He gave her a quick wink, and then he was gone.

"_Better get to that doctor."_ Misty said to herself.

She got out the phonebook, and scheduled an appointment in the coming hour with a nice looking clinic.

So Misty got dressed, and started her walk to the clinic. (She may have felt sick, but she could still walk fine. And she picked a clinic within two blocks of the hotel for convenience.)

She went and checked in.

"The doctor will be with you in a few minutes Ms. Waterflower," said the secretary.

So Misty sat down in one of the squishy chairs that are in every waiting room, and read an outdated magazine.

She soon heard, "Ms. Waterflower, Doctor Wilson will see you now." So she got up, and followed the nurse to the examination room.

"So you've been throwing up the morning?" the doctor said as she read off of a clipboard.

"Yeah. I haven't been running any fevers, but I've also been gaining weight, and I eat what I've always eaten. Doctor, do you know what's wrong with me?"

"I have an idea. But I'll need to ask you a couple questions. They are a little personal, but they can tell me what is wrong with you. Is that alright?"

"No that's quite alright with me doctor."

"Now can you remember when you had your last period?"

"Surprisingly, I haven't had it in almost two months."

"I see. Have you had any ummm…"sexual" relations with a man before that time?"

Misty turned bright red. She didn't really want to answer the question, but if the doctor could help her, she'd do it.

"Ummm…yeah…I have."

"Do you remember if you used a condom?"

And at that moment, it hit her like a ton of bricks. _"I can't remember if Ash had used a condom." as the thoughts raced through her head. "Oh no! What if I got pregnant?"_

"No……"

"Well now we need to run a quick urine test just to be sure," he said calmly.

So Misty filled the cup, and left it with the lab and waited for the results.

The doctor called Misty in after what seemed like an eternity of waiting.

"Well Miss Waterflower, the results are in."

"And……?"

"Congratulations Miss Waterflower, you're a mother."

I know I know, big cliffhanger. Sorry this chapter took so long, but high school is a bitch. As always, please review. This is my first story and I'd love to hear what you all think of it. Go on, review. It's that little button on the left.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	4. I'm Sorry

That One Fateful Night

I'm Sorry

And another three little words had changed Misty's life forever.

"You're a mother. You're a mother." It all kept replaying over and over inside her head. How could Ash and she have been so stupid?

"I….I have to tell Ash. No matter how hard it will be, he has to know he's a father." The thought of Ash hearing he was a father frightened Misty greatly.

"Thank you doctor….for…all your help." She handed the doctor a written up check.

"Well I'm glad you came to me when you did. The earlier a pregnancy is found out, the more time you have to act on it."

"What does that mean?"

"Well…seeing as you just became an adult, there ARE a couple options you can take if you are unable to keep the child. You can put the baby up for adoption, or…like many mothers your age do…have an abortion."

"An abortion?" thought Misty. "How can I….how can I just end a life? But if there's no other way…."

"But then there is also the option of keeping the child. This option isn't chosen by many women at your age because without a husband, it is hard to keep a steady income going. But I would be glad to introduce you to many organizations that can help you raise your child, and even give you a chance to meet some moms who were in the same position you're in."

"Thank you doctor. I'll…..I'll have to think this over a lot. This isn't a decision that should be taken lightly."

"No it shouldn't. Come back to me when you've made up your mind. I'm just a phone call away."

"I'm only here another month, but I will consider it. Goodbye Doctor Wilson."

"Good luck Misty."

Misty was unable to hear that last comment as she headed out the door.

"I'm pregnant." She said it softly to herself, but with disgust. She looked at her slightly bulging stomach, and she felt dirty.

She ran back to the hotel room and buried herself in the covers.

And then she cried.

Misty only cried when no one could see her, so she wouldn't seem weak. And this time, boy did she cry.

Years of pain, love, anguish, all pouring out onto her pillow in the form of soft, silent tears.

She then heard a small noise as the door to the hotel room opened.

Ash sauntered in, looking very full and content.

She quickly dried her eyes, and tried to put on her best smile.

"Hey Mist." He wrapped her up in his arms, and kissed her. He might as well been better off not kissing her at all, due to how quickly she broke off.

She felt foul kissing Ash. It was all because of her wanting him that she now bore a life in her womb.

"What's wrong Mist?" He then lifted a finger to her cheek, and wiped away a single remaining tear.

She then began to cry again. Silently crying in front of the one she loved. Ash would be the first to see Misty really cry.

She buried her face in his chest, and cried her eyes out.

This only made Ash embrace her tightly, and he gave her a soft kiss.

"Misty….please….tell me what's wrong."

"Alright. But remember, you promised not to leave me."

"What are you talking about Misty? I know that. So why would you bring it up now?"

"Ash……" She pointed to her stomach. "I'm pregnant."

"Preg…..preg…nant?" Ash was dumbstruck.

He had gotten Misty pregnant. His child was now in the womb of the one he loved. He was 18 years old. How on earth could he raise a child?

No matter what option Misty took now, he knew he had ruined her life.

So Ash broke his promise, and did the most cowardly thing a guy could do in his situation.

He ran.

He ran out of the hotel room, tears streaming from his eyes.

He just wanted to run away from it all, pretend it was all a dream. It was dream he had fallen in love. Misty loving him back was a dream. He being a father was a dream.

It was all just a bad dream, and he would wake up soon.

Ash ran to the most deserted part of the beach and collapsed in the sand, as the waves gently rolled in over his legs. He sat back and watched the setting sun. His hope and happiness sinking into the dark just like the sun.

Misty stood shocked in the room. It had been 10 minutes since Ash bolted out of the room, and she had barely moved from her spot.

You would have thought she had died standing up if not for the tears that were gently rolling down her cheek.

Brock, May, and Tracey walked by Ash and Misty's room, to see if Ash had made it back ok.

But when they saw Misty, Brock instantly ran over to see what was wrong.

"Misty, what's the matter?" Brock had a look of deep concern in his eyes. (If you call those slits eyes.)

But Misty grew eerily silent, as May, Brock, and Tracey waited for her reply.

"I'm pregnant." was all she could say.

"You are?!?! Who did this to you?" Tracey and May were outraged, but Brock was silent, for he knew who's child Misty was carrying.

"Tracey, May, calm down." Brock tried as hard as he could to make the situation easier for Misty.

"It was……Ash." Misty said meekly.

"Ash?!?!"

"May, Tracey, please calm down!!! Misty, where is he now?"

"I….I'm not sure. I told him I was pregnant…..and he just ran……"

"He WHAT?!?!?!?!" Now it was Brock's turn to freak out.

By that time, May and Tracey had all they could take, and headed off to their respective rooms. Brock knew Misty much better then they did, and he could help her out the most.

"Misty, he ran away?!?!"

"Yes…" She was barely able to speak an answer, as she choked back tears.

"I can understand he'd be shocked, but this is unacceptable!!"

"Brock…..it's ok. I don't…..I don't need Ash……"

"Yes you do. That baby deserves to know who its real father is, and I'll be damned before I stand by and watch Ash run out on you!!!"

Brock burst out of the room, and ran out of the hotel. He knew Ash even better than Misty, so he knew Ash would go to the most out of reach place in the area to hide.

Brock scanned the now darkening beach, when a shot of red caught his eye. A red cap was resting on the head of someone sitting on a log far down the beach.

Ash lay against a log, his feet in the sand.

"I've gotten Misty pregnant. What can I do now? I'm not old enough to take care of a child. Ash you idiot!!"

"You got that right." Brock came up to him, and punched him right across the face.

"Ow what the….?" Ash massaged the spot where Brock viciously assaulted him.

"How dare you just abandon Misty like that!!!!" He grabbed Ash by the collar of his shirt, and picked him up so Ash and he were at eye level.

But Ash just stared down into the sand. "I was scared. I didn't know what to do or say, I just got nervous and ran

"You're scared?!?! How do you think Misty is feeling right now?!?! She's a mother at 18!! Do you know how much this will affect her life?!?! She told you because 1) you need to know and 2) she was looking for your help and support!! But no, you go and leave her high and dry!!!!" Brock took a deep breath, finally finishing his tirade.

"I….I know all that. The last thing I want to do is leave Misty alone."

"So why did you run?" Brock was finally starting to calm down.

"I didn't know what to do. I needed time to think."

"Well you seriously need to go apologize to Misty. Like right now."

"Your right Brock. Thanks for snapping me back into reality. See you later at the hotel!!" Ash raced off back to the hotel, with new found hope in his heart.

Misty lay on her bed, silently crying. Ash had left. Now who could she turn to? How could this child grow up without a father…..if she chose for it to grow up at all?

A soft knock came on the door.

"M….M…Misty?" Ash slowly opened the door and walked in.

"Ash….I thought you left for good!!!" She jumped out of bed and embraced him, so glad that he came back to her.

"Misty….I promised I'd never leave you, and I intend to keep that promise. I'm sorry I ran. It's just…..I needed some time to think about all this. And well let's just say Brock helped speed things up."

Misty ran a finger along the bruise on Ash's check, and he winced.

"Yeah, Brock is very convincing." Misty let out a laugh. Weak, but still a laugh.

"Misty….I'm sorry for putting you through all that. I WILL keep my promise. I will always be with you, and never leave your side."

"You….promise?"

"I promise, that until the day I die, I will always be with you."

Tears were silently streaming down both their cheeks, as they wrapped themselves in each other's arms and shared a much needed and very passionate kiss.

And so Ash kept his promise. But soon the end of the month came, and the summer vacation had ended. Ash and Misty had both decided that it would be best to let their parents know of the incident, and then with Ash's Pokemon League money, take up residence in Viridian.

(Little did Misty know of Ash's plans for the future. But we'll get to that in a later chapter.)

So Ash and company departed from the hotel. They all gave their goodbyes, and promised to do something like this again in the near future.

But when Ash and Misty boarded the Pokemon League jet (Hey, a champ has gotta travel in style.) they were met by members of the Indigo Plateau Council.

"Mr. Ketchum, we would like to have a word with you regarding your contract with the Pokemon League." said the man in the black suit.

"So I guess I'll go now." said Misty as she slowly began to walk towards the back of the plane.

"No it is quite alright for you to remain here Ms. Waterflower, as some of the matters which must be discussed pertain to you." he said in a matter-of-factly kind of voice.

"Alright, if you say so."

The man motioned for both Misty and Ash to sit in the squishy chairs situated behind a business desk.

"Now let me just get straight to the point. It has already come to my attention that Ms. Waterflower is bearing your child Mr. Ketchum, if I'm not mistaken?" Misty was amazed at how easily he had said something so life altering.

"No you hit pretty much hit the nail on the head." Ash responded calmly.

"Yes well, this little fact can seriously hurt the image of not only the Pokemon League, but your title itself as well as the reputation of the Sensational Cerulean Sisters."

"Wow I didn't know you guys cared so much about your image." Anger was slowly growing inside Ash.

"Image is important Mr. Ketchum. If the people see you have a child out of wed-lock, you will lose the respect that your title demands."

"So your basically saying that I have to ignore the fact Misty is pregnant?!?! What the hell is wrong with you?!?!?! I can't ignore my own child!!!! Because no matter what the media says, Misty and I are going to be parents!!!"

Misty just sat back in awe at what Ash had just said. He was so confident in the child. He wanted to keep it; he wanted to be a father. And she wanted to be a mother. But the League official was right about one thing. A child born out of wed-lock would not do. But would Ash propose to her?

"Only in my dreams…." thought Misty.

"I guess we can discuss this at a later date. But there is another important issue. The League Tournament is starting soon, a two month process in all. You must be present for all ceremonies and for an exhibition match as well."

"Wait…you mean I have to be in Indigo Plateau for two months? But I need to be with Misty!!"

"Yes I can tell. But when you signed the contract as being the Pokemon Master, you were then required to participate in League events. But the choice is entirely up to you."

The captain came on, saying the plane will be landing in Cerulean in ten minutes.

"Well Mr. Ketchum, now is the time for you to make your decision. You can either get off this plane when it lands, and forfeit your title as Pokemon Master."

But Misty was thinking, "How can Ash give up his title, for me? How can they make him choose something like that?" But her heart was saying, "Ash, this should be the easiest decision of your life. The title or me?"

"Or, you can stay on this plane, retain your title, and continue to be a part of the Pokemon League."

"When would I have to return from the Tournament?"

Ash was already thinking of his title. Misty's head dropped at the comment.

"Oh well it's not just one tournament. The League will be on the World Cup Tour shortly thereafter, where The Kanto league will be competing head to head against all the other leagues across the globe."

"When will that end?"

"Oh it takes a good long while. About eight months."

"Eight months?!?!?! I can't be away from home for eight months!!! And Misty is already three months pregnant….."

"Ash…its ok. I'll be here when you get back. If anyone deserves the title of Pokemon Master, its you. I'd hate it to see all the hard work you and your pokemon go to waste."

"Misty…..are you…..are you sure?"

"Yes Ash. I am." But little did Ash know that Misty sure as hell did not want him to leave. She was just giving him the option to leave to see if he really would. One of those crazy girls mind games. But so far, Ash was losing the game.

Misty could feel the plane slowly descending, and she hoped Ash would make the right decision. But when she stepped off the plane into the hugger, (That big tunnel thing) Ash's hand wasn't holding hers, and he wasn't by her side.

"Misty….I love you." He wrapped her in a warm embrace, and gave her a soft and tender kiss.

"Ash….I'll miss you. Come home soon."

"Home? My home's in Pallet. But don't worry; I'll be sure to visit you."

Misty thought to herself, "Boy Ash, for an 18 year old you sure can be pretty dense sometimes. Your home….as long as your with….me."

Silent tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Misty. Remember, I promised I'd never leave your side."

He took her hand, and slipped a small silver ring onto her ring finger.

"What is this?" Misty looked puzzled.

"A promise ring. Just a little sign to remind you that I'm coming back soon."

"Thank you….Ash." She gave him one last hug and kiss. "I have to go now……goodbye."

She waved goodbye as she wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"Goodbye Misty," Ash said softly, "and…..I'm sorry."

Well wasn't that good? As always please review. They help me so much. And I'm on Christmas break, so review a lot, and I might just get in a new chapter as a New Year's gift for all you people. Just to let you know, I am a guy, just in case the content of the story confused you. Go on, review. Its that little button on the left.


	5. Home is Where the Heart Is

That One Fateful Night

Home is Where the Heart Is

Misty slowly walked out of the airport, and called a cab to take her to the Cerulean City gym.

Ash and Misty's plan to tell her parents together was now scrapped. So Misty had to break the news to her family all by herself.

She did not know how her family would react, especially her sisters. Image was the most important thing to the "Three Sensational Sisters", and her parents were not exactly the caring and loving type.

Her parents had always despised the fact how they had a fourth, unsensational daughter. They had always viewed Misty as the ugly runt, and nothing more. But as we all know, that isn't true.

To Misty, her sisters were her only family. But even Misty was unsure how her sisters would take the shocking news.

Well, only one way to find out.

Misty opened the door of the Cerulean Gym, and gave a weak, almost inaudible, "I'm home."

And at just that moment, Violet, Lily, and Daisy came up to Misty and wrapped her up in a big group hug.

"Oh Misty, it's so good to have you back!" They all had beaming smiles on their faces.

"Hey Mist, have you put on some weight? You should cut back on the sweets girl." said Violet curiously.

"Uhhh Violet, I don't think that Misty's gained weight because of sweets…."

Just then Misty parents entered the room, and they didn't look too happy to see her.

"Oh I see Misty is back." Her father shrugged his shoulders and walked past her, that is until he noticed the unnatural bulge which was the baby. Too bad Misty's mom noticed too.

"Misty…what the hell is this?!?!?!" Her mom went ballistic, and judging by the beet-red color of her dad's face, her mom had just been him to it.

And at that moment, all hell broke loose within the house. Not only were Misty's parents yelling, but her sisters had turned on her as well. If word got out Misty was pregnant, the image of the Cerulean Sisters and Gym would be ruined. So what should the Waterflower family do? Well it seems that Mr. and Mrs. Waterflower had finally had enough of Misty.

"HOW COULD YOU JUST GO AND GET PREGNANT?!?!" her dad roared.

"We forgot protection," said Misty meekly, "but I love Ash, and I'm happy to be bearing his child. I've always wanted a kid; I guess it just came a little bit earlier in life then planned." It wasn't a very good excuse, but it was the truth.

Now it was her mother's turn to scream.

"LOVE HIM??! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!!!!"

Misty was slowly getting angrier. "You're wrong…..I love him. YOU'RE WRONG!!!!! HOW COULD YOU KNOW WHAT LOVE IS WHEN YOU'RE BOTH SUCH CRAPPY PARENTS?!?!"

"CRAPPY PARENTS?!?!"

"Yeah that's right mom and dad; you both suck at the whole parent thing. Oh, and Violet, Lily, Daisy, you're lucky you three have looks, because otherwise you'd completely fail as human beings."

Years of torment and suffering came gushing out of Misty's mouth in the form of these hateful, but very true words. You see, this place was only Misty's home to her because her pokemon were here. But take them away and the place was a living nightmare.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!"

Now Mr. Waterflower put on a stern face, and calmly responded, "Well you little whore, if you hate living here so much, why don't you just leave?"

"Leave this godforsaken hell hole? I think I will." Misty called back all her pokemon swimming in the pool. She had packed almost her entire wardrobe for the trip, so she just hauled her bags back out onto the street, and called a cab.

But just as she was leaving, she politely waved goodbye to her parents, not forgetting the middle finger.

But as she was whisked away to the nearby Grand Cerulean Hotel, Misty realized that she only had enough cash on her for a couple nights at the hotel. And she had nowhere to go from there.

Now the grim reality sunk in.

"Where can I go? I don't have a home to go to, or at least one to come to me. Man leaving wasn't such a good idea after all."

She did not want to worry Ash. That was the last thing she wanted to do, so she called up Brock from the hotel.

"Hey Brock?"

"Misty? Yo what's up?"

"Uhhh I'm kind of in a bind right now. You see….I kind just got kicked outta the gym, so I don't have a place to stay anymore. Do you think you could help me?" her call sounded like a dire plea for help, but Brock first had to get all the info.

"Misty, might I ask why you were kicked out of the Cerulean Gym?"

"Uhhh…long story short, my family didn't take the baby too well, and I kinda cussed em all out."

"Real smooth Misty. So what are you gonna do now?"

"Ummm…I was wondering if I could have a place to crash for a day or two until I get my whole situation sorted out."

"I would say yes Misty, but my house and the gym are being fumigated, so I'm staying in a hotel too."

"Oh…."

"Misty, have you talked to Ash about this?"

"No…I don't want to worry him."

"Well can you please call him and tell him about your situation? Ash is actually pretty smart when it comes to saving a damsel in distress. Please call him, for me ok?"

"Alright alright, I'll call him. I'll call you once this all gets sorted out."

"Alright thanks. Cya Misty."

"Bye."

So Misty hung up, and slowly dialed Ash's cell phone number. Hopefully he wouldn't be busy with league business.

The phone rang, and luckily, someone picked up.

"Hello. This is Ash Ketchum, may I know who's calling?"

"Ash?"

"Yo hey Mist. Long time no hear. What's up?"

"Uhhh…...I'm kinda in some trouble right now."

Ash quickly got worried, and it showed in his voice. "Mist, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Well I kinda got kicked out of the Cerulean Gym. My family didn't take the baby too well, and I kinda called my parents crappy and cussed out all my sisters."

"Misty…..why?"

"I was tired of being tormented in that house!!!" Small tears were trailing down her cheeks. "I was always seen as the unwanted child, I was sick of living in a hell."

"I…I didn't know your life at the gym was so bad. I mean, your sisters seemed pretty nice to you."

"It's all an act. They're nice when they need my help, or when there are people around, because they want the press to see us as four loving sisters."

"I…..had no idea. I'm sorry."

"Well its ok now, I'm finally free from those bastards. But the problem is, I only got enough cash on me to stay at a hotel for three days, then I have nowhere else to go."

"Well…..I have an idea of a place you can go, but I'm not exactly sure if you're gonna like it."

"Judging by how things are now, I'll take pretty much anywhere."

"Well umm…..you can stay at my place, in Pallet."

Misty was completely shocked at this response.

"Your place?!? But your mom is there!! Why would she ever let me live there?"

"You obviously don't know my mom. I already told my mom the whole thing, and she was happy!"

"Happy? Why would she be happy?"

"Because she's going to be a grandma. Oh I got scolded for what I did, but she knows I really love you, and she doesn't mind helping raise a grandkid sooner then expected."

"Wow. Your mom is amazing."

"Yeah, so if you go on over to my house, she'll probably already have a room made up for you, and some food already prepared."

"Haha thanks Ash."

"No problem." A knock was heard in the background.

"Dammit. Sorry Mist, I gotta go now. Some advisors for the tournament. Call me when you get home."

"Alright. Wait, home?"

"Yeah. Home. You're welcome to stay as long as you like."

"Thanks Ash. I love you."

"I love you too, bye." And he hung up.

So Misty called Brock and told him the situation, and then she checked out of the hotel.

She went on a charter bus to Pallet, and a couple of hours later, she was outside on a bench in front of the Pallet Town pokemon center.

Misty slowly walked down the road, and spotted the red thatched roof of the Ketchum residence in the distance.

Misty walked up onto the porch, but before her fist could even knock on the door, it opened and she was wrapped up in a loving embrace.

Not until she saw the hat on the person's head, and smelled the scent of his cologne, did she know who it was.

"Ash!!!!!" She hugged him even tighter then he was, if that's even humanly …can't…breathe."

"Oh…sorry." She was blushing bright red.

"Well aren't you two cute." Mrs. Ketchum entered in from the kitchen as she was drying off some plates.

"Hello Mrs. Ketchum. Thank you for letting me stay here."

"Oh it's no problem at all Misty. I gotta take care of family, don't I?"

"Family?"

Ash spoke up. "As soon as she heard the news, let's say you're now a Ketchum to her, not like you weren't before."

"Thanks…..Mrs. Ketchum."

"Oh my pleasure dear. Now you must be hungry? I prepared a meal just for you."

"Thank you!"

So Misty dug in, and for that one meal, it was just like old times with Ash. Telling jokes, reminiscing about past battles, like nothing between them had changed.

Ash went up to take a shower, which gave Misty the chance to talk to Mrs. Ketchum.

"Ummm Mrs. Ketchum?"

"Yes Misty?"

"I just have to ask, why are you so easy-going about this? Why would you even let me live here after what I did with your son?"

"While I don't approve of what you and Ash did, I think you two could have waited for some rings, but nevertheless, I CAN see how much you mean to him every time I see him look at you. Such love and admiration in those eyes of his, you're a very lucky girl Misty. And besides, I don't mind at all you living here because 1) that means I get to help when my grandkid comes, and 2) you're family."

"You're the best Mrs. Ketchum." And Misty gave her a hug.

"I know. Well Ash is outta his shower, so why don't you keep him company?"

"Alright."

Misty headed up to Ash's familiar bedroom, but she was surprised to see that the bunk beds she had remembered had been replaced by a twin size bed.

Ash didn't hear Misty come in, so he still thought he had some privacy as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey Ash…."

"OH HEY MISTY!!!! GEEZ!!" Realizing he was naked, but then realizing it was Misty, he dropped the towel he was rushing to cover himself with.

"Yeah yeah Mist, you caught me. Now can you hand me a pair of boxers from the drawer over there?"

Misty, still blushing, and staring I might add, reached in the drawer, and threw the pikachu boxers at Ash.

He shoved them on quickly, and rummaged through his closet until he found his "classic" outfit. (Black T and jeans)

"Hey Ash, didn't you have bunk beds in here before?"

"Yeah I did until this summer. My mom got me a new bigger bed, saying I needed a bed fit for a champion. My mom's a little weird like that."

"Um Ash….do you know where I'm going to be sleeping?"

"Uhhhh you should probably ask my mom."

"Alright I will."

Misty ran downstairs, and saw Mrs. Ketchum watching some random cooking show.

"Um Mrs. Ketchum, do you know where I'm going to sleep?"

"Why in Ash's room of course!"

"But ummmm….there's only one bed."

"Yes dear, I've very much aware of that. You two have already made a child together, so there isn't much more you two can do that you haven't done already. Just please remember I need to get my beauty sleep."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Mrs. Ketchum, and good night." said Misty who was a deep crimson.

"Good night Misty, and give Ash a good night kiss from me."

"I will."

Misty walked up the stairs and into Ash's room.

"Hey Mist….."

But before he could say anything, she was right up in his face.

"This is from your mom." And she drew him up in a passionate and much-needed kiss.

"Wow. Tell her thanks."

"I will. Oh I'm bunking with you tonight. And your mom told us to go to bed."

"Alright then."

Ash stripped down to his boxers, and Misty to her bra and panties, as it was still a fairly warm fall night.

They climbed into bed, and Ash wrapped Misty in an embrace, as she slowly fell asleep in his arms.

"Thanks Ash….I love you……"

He gave her a quick kiss. "I love you too. It's good we're both finally home……together….."

Sorry this took so long, but been enjoying Christmas too much. As always, please review. Comments or suggestions will be greatly appreciated. Go on, review. It's that little button on the left.


	6. Tragedy

That One Fateful Night

Tragedy

Misty awoke that morning, but instead of turning and seeing the form of the one she loved, she saw a note neatly folded on the pillow where Ash's head had rested the night before.

She opened it up, and read:

_Dear Misty,_

_I am so very sorry I had to leave without being able to say goodbye. But a major crisis occurred at Indigo Plateau, and I was needed as soon as possible. It'll probably be on the news by the time you wake up. I get to be on TV! But it isn't for something good. It was so great being able to see again before having to get shipped off. I miss you so much. It's so lonely up in Indigo without you. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but remember, I'll be home soon._

_Love always,_

_Ash_

Immediately Misty became very worried.

"What is going to happen to you Ash? Please be safe….."

So she took Ash's advice and headed downstairs to flip on the TV, but Mrs. Ketchum had already turned the set on, and judging by the shattered plate at her feet, she was stunned.

"Mrs. Ketchum, are you ok?"

"I'm……fine dear."

"What's wrong?"

"Just take a look."

Misty turned and gasped as she saw and heard the headline story.

"**_In a major disaster at the Pokemon League on Indigo Plateau, two of the Elite Four were assassinated, along with the deaths of 300 people and over 1000 pokemon when numerous pokemon centers were set on fire, and many League buildings were assaulted by a group of pokemon trainers known as Team Rocket. They have since left the Plateau after the night's carnage, but not before firebombing all major installations. Since the siege another 100 people have been killed in subsisting fires. All Pokemon League officials have been summoned to solve this problem. We got a chance to speak with Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum about any initiatives the League will take. _**

"**_Well it's just chaos right now. With the death of Lance and Bruno, there is no Elite Four. What we're trying to figure out is how so many Team Rocket agents could sneak into the Plateau without any notice. But everyone can all be rest assured, that all of the League trainers, especially me will not rest until Team Rocket is brought to justice. And if anyone is able to bring in Giovanni, Leader of Team Rocket, dead or alive, you will be rewarded a sum of $10 million. Thank you."_**

And with that, Mrs. Ketchum turned off the TV.

But Misty was surprised mostly by the look in Ash's eyes. Such hate and malice. She had never seen his eyes so dark; he looked as if he wanted to kill Giovanni when he said his name. And it scared her. It scared her to see Ash so mad.

"Ash left a note. He said he didn't know when he'd be back."

"I got a note too. But if I know Ash, he WILL be back in time to see that baby of yours born. Because if he doesn't show, I'll disown him."

"I know he'll come Mrs. Ketchum."

"Yes I know that too dear. Now why don't we have some breakfast?"

"That'd be great."

Up in an office at Indigo Plateau, Ash was growing more frustrated as he kept digging through hundreds of files, looking for any leads on to how Giovanni planned all this, and where his hideout was.

"Dammit!!! How can his trail be this perfect?!?! There's absolutely zero leads. His record is spotless!!!" He grabbed a coffee mug of his desk, and hurled it at the door, right as a woman was entering. Luckily the shards didn't hit her.

"HOLY CRAP! Mr. Ketchum, please be more careful!"

"I'm sorry Anna. It's just this whole thing is having me really frustrated."

"Giovanni is a slippery person, he won't be easy to track down."

"I knew it would be hard, but this is almost impossible!"

"Well I just came in to drop off some information I found. It turns out that a MAJOR order of explosives was ordered from a company by a mysterious customer."

"Are you serious?!?! Anna this is a huge lead!!! Thank you!!!!" Ash wrapped her up in a bone-crunching hug, and then raced back to his computer to find out the exact location.

Anna softly closed the door, as she was smart enough to know not to disturb Ash when he was on the verge of a breakthrough. "Good luck Mr. Ketchum." she muttered under her breath.

Having finally located the dealer of the explosives, Ash grabbed his pokeballs and burst out of the office, and sped off in a random car he had keys to. (A Vanquish. Pokemon league is pretty nice. Damn that car is so sexy.)

Ash liked this whole idea of going to the dealer less and less as he approached the dismal and dimly lit area of the Indigo Plateau known only as Blight.

The streets were lined with garbage, and starving citizens huddled over steam grates for warmth.

Ash looked at the helpless people, wishing he could help them, but he knew that the longer he stayed in Blight, the less likely he'd come out alive.

Gunshots could be heard in a distance, and the screams of a young woman followed shortly thereafter.

Ash wanted to find out the problem, help the woman, but he knew he couldn't for his own sake. Blight was too dangerous a city, and if he got involved in any activities, he could wind up dead.

Ash picked up speed, wanting to leave this godforsaken hell hole as soon as possible. He plugged in the address on the GPS system, and within minutes, his car was parked in front of a huge industrial building.

He slowly got out of his car, and he was met at the entrance by a man in dark sunglasses and a jet black suit.

Just then Ash noticed the gate he came through was closing.

"We've been expecting you Ash. If you wish to get inside, then you'll have to get through me."

"You mean a pokemon battle?"

"Haha don't make me laugh. Why would I waste my time on something as stupid as that? The answer is no. I've heard that you're an ok fighter, so like I said earlier, you'll have to get through me."

"Well I guess now is a better time then any to put all those martial arts lessons to work." thought Ash

But before Ash could do anything, the man delivered a sharp kick into his ribs, knocking the wind right out of him.

"Dammit…."

Ash lunged at him, and swung, fist connecting with temple. This man obviously was not very quick or agile, as he fell down to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Well that was pretty easy. But why would they have such a pathetic guard in charge of….."

The huge metal door to the factory slowly sprung to life and opened with a loud rusty creak.

Ash cautiously walked in, as yet another escape closed behind him.

The giant room was pitch black. Ash could barely make out the outlines of heavy machinery in various parts of the room.

Suddenly the lights turned on, and Ash was surrounded by Team Rocket members.

He heard a gunshot, and felt excruciating pain in his leg. The smell of hot lead and gunpowder filled his nostrils as he bent on the ground.

Darkness was creeping at the edge of his vision, and with a swift blow to the head, he was out.

"Welcome to your worst nightmare, Ash Ketchum."

A man stood above him, laughing.

Wasn't that…..nah I'm not done yet. Trying to make up for lost time. Been kind of busy lately. 3 BM (lol) Now let's continue.

As Ash awoke, as the sudden realization of his situation sank in.

He knew his legs were there, he just couldn't move them. His body lay on the cold stone floor, as an ever-growing pool of blood washed over him.

He was grabbed roughly by the collar and thrown onto a wooden chair. As he looked up, Ash stared into the face of his attacker. Those cold dark eyes, showing no emotion except hate and cruelty. Giovanni.

Giovanni gave Ash a cheerful grin.

"I've been expecting you, Ash Ketchum. I almost thought you wouldn't take Anna's bait."

"Anna's…..bait? She works for you?!" Drops of blood slowly fell of Ash's bruised face as he spoke.

"Yes, she's quite loyal actually. You see, I have men stationed at every governmental and league organization. I know more about the league then even you do, which is why it was so easy to lay siege to your pathetic headquarters."

"You….you took hundreds of innocent lives!!!! Why?!?"

"You're even dumber than you look. It was all just a matter of provoking you. You see, after that little incident with Mewtwo in Johto, Team Rocket has been completely useless!!! You single handedly destroyed my chances at taking over this pathetic planet!!!!!"

"You were going to treat him like a slave….I couldn't let you do that."

"Oh cut the crap. Pokemon are tools, not silly friends and playmates."

"….you killed all those people, to lure me here? So I guess your going to kill me now, huh?"

"No Ash. You don't deserve the right to die. I'm going to put you through the same pain you put me through. All those cold months, struggling to survive. My team turned on me. Luckily I found those still loyal and rebuilt Team Rocket."

"The league will stop you….just a matter of time. Besides, if you're not going to kill me, I'll still be alive to stop you."

"Oh you'll be alive alright, but you'll never wish to cross paths with me again." He looked to one of his lackeys. "Bring her in."

He went into a back room, and dragged behind him a person. She had light red hair and appeared to be pregnant…..

"MISTY!!!!!!" Ash yelled at the top of his voice.

Misty's arms and legs were bound, and she was gagged so she could not speak.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER YOU MONSTER?!?!?!!" Rage was building deep inside Ash. He wanted to kill Giovanni right then and there, but luckily, he was unable to move.

"Nothing….yet. So calm down."

Giovanni drew a knife from his jacket.

"Please…..take me, do whatever you want, just don't hurt her….please!!!!!!"

"Now where would the fun be in killing you?"

Tears began streaming from Ash's eyes. "Please!!!!! She's the world to me, please take me instead!!!!!"

"Begging already, how pathetic. Now Ash, let me introduce you to my world."

He grabbed Misty by her collar, and plunged the knife into her stomach…..right where the baby was…..

But he wasn't done. He pulled the knife out and struck her heart.

At that moment the world stopped for Ash, as HIS world was dying before his very eyes, and he could do nothing about it.

He dropped her to the floor, and backed away….as Ash, summoning inhuman strength, got up and ran to his love's side.

"MISTY!!!!" He took a hold of her hand, and gently caressed it. He removed the gag from her mouth.

"Ash…..I…I love……" And she gently closed her eyes, and her grip on Ash's hand slackened.

"No……no……MISTY!!!!!!" And from that moment to Ash, it didn't matter if Giovanni killed him, because Ash was already dead.

Ash passed out over Misty, for the stress overcame him, despite how strong willed he was.

"Dispose of the girl, my plan worked. Dump him off preferably near the Pokemon League HQ building."

"Yes sir."

The rocket agent picked up both unconscious bodies, and walked off.

Giovanni took a seat in front of many TV screens, as he slowly muttered under his breath, "This is just the beginning, Ash Ketchum."

Whew finally done. Very sorry about the long time to update, but high school hasn't been easy on me. Damn midterms. But anyways, just read and review, and trust me, you're gonna like how this story ends. Go on, review, its just that little button on the left.


	7. Revenge Can Wait

That One Fateful Night

Revenge Can Wait

Ash slowly got up, his body was killing him. He looked around and noticed he was in an intensive care room in a hospital. Judging by all the Pokemon League crap on the walls, it had to be the Indigo National Hospital.

As soon as he got his bearings, camera flashes blinded him and the drone of reporters' constant babble deafened his ears.

But just in the nick of time, who other but Ash's mother burst into the room, beating the crap outta the paparazzi.

"I got a new story! Crazy psycho woman attacks…..ack!"

"Now leave my son alone! Can't you see all the trauma he's gone through!"

She slammed the door on the hand of one of the photographers, and she heard a loud string of curse words being yelled behind the door.

"Oh honey I'm so glad you're ok!" Delia lovingly embraced her injured son, but he did not return the hug.

She stared into his eyes, cold and dark.

"Ash what's wrong?"

He said nothing. That violent image still reverberated in his brain. Giovanni slashing the knife across Misty, killing them both in one swing.

"Ash please tell me what's wrong!" Like all good mothers, intense worry grew.

But Ash could not feel his mother's warmth when she held his hand, or wrapped him in a loving hug. All he could do was softly whisper, "Misty……"

"Misty? You miss her? Oh of course you would. I don't know what you've been through, but you'll probably been really happy to see her."

There was a knock at the door.

"Oh come in darling!" said Mrs. Ketchum.

And as the person stepped through the door, happiness spread all throughout Ash's body.

She was a little out of breath.

"Huff Sorry Mrs. Ketchum. Kind of hard going up all those steps with this ever-growing load."

"Dear you could have taken the elevator!"

"There was an elevator?"

"Yes right next to the stairs."

"Oh crap guess I didn't notice it, was kind of in a rush to see my Ash."

"He's my Ash too you know…."

Mrs. Ketchum stepped aside, and the visitor wrapped Ash in a warm hug, and she planted a soft kiss on his lips.

Ash immediately responded, wrapping his arms around her, deepening the kiss.

The were finally interrupted by a quick Ahem by Mrs. Ketchum.

Ash had a dumbfounded look on his face. "Mist….Misty? Is it really you?"

The cute red head took a step back, examining herself. "Yeah, at least I think I'm me. Now how badly did you get hurt Mister?"

"Yeah Ash….I mean before Misty came in, you barely said a word. But when Misty steps in, your eyes completely light up. Is there something wrong with me?"

"No mom….just glad to see her."

Ash slowly sat back in the bed as Misty sat next to him, holding his hand. Mrs. Ketchum was sitting on his opposite side.

"No honey, I've known you all your life, something happened. Now tell us."

"Please Ash?" Misty gave puppy dog eyes, ones which melted his heart, so he couldn't refuse.

"Alright, but it isn't pretty."

So over the next twenty minutes, Ash told them of how Giovanni had kidnapped him. How he had been injured, and how Giovanni had supposedly killed Misty and the baby.

"Oh that's awful!" The two women said in unison.

"Yeah….and it probably was a real person Giovanni killed. But its just….that person….she looked and sounded exactly like you Mist." His eyes were still dark and filled with sorrow.

"Ash….."

"Well you two, I have to head back. Misty you have the two plane tickets right?"

"Yes Mrs. Ketchum."

"Well you two fly home safely. Ash just to let you know, you ARE coming home, because I demanded it, so no going back to the league for awhile."

"But Giovanni….."

"Can wait for another day. You need some rest and to spend more time with the people that love you. Goodbye sweetie." She gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead, and she left.

As soon as Delia left, one of Ash's doctors entered, telling him that despite showing signs of severe injury, none of it was life threatening in any way, and he was free to go home.

"It's strange. A bullet was lodged right near a major artery in your leg, and you shouldn't have been able to live past the night. Yet despite a scar, your leg is perfectly fine. Very strange indeed….anyway you're free to go home whenever you like." the doctor muttered on his way out.

"Well Ash," said Misty as she took his hand, "get dressed and lets get out of this place. I hate hospitals."

"Alright alright. Can you give me my clothes?"

Misty picked up his "classic" outfit, and chucked it at him.

"Thanks….."

"No prob baby." She gave him a quick kiss, and he went and changed.

He was out in 30 seconds, and the two left hand in hand.

They took a cab to the airport, and caught a flight back to Pallet.

They were ambushed by the paparazzi more then once, but luckily Ash and Misty was still kept quiet, and what pictures got out no one believed.

But they both knew that sooner or later, they would be exposed. Not even the league officials Ash worked with knew of Ash's child.

The flight wasn't very long, and Ash slept the whole way. All Misty could do was lay her head on his shoulder, and enjoy being in his presence.

She didn't know what happened to him, but there were numerous scars from cuts and bruises on his arms and legs. She gently massaged his smooth arms; her fingers trailing over a 6 inch slash on his forearm.

The plane landed on the runway of the Pallet Airport, and Ash slowly opened his eyes, where he was greeted by the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Hey sleepy head," she said playfully hitting his arm, "we're home."

"How long was I out?"

"The whole flight silly. Come on." She took his hand, and gently helped him up. "You're still weak. We'll get a cab and we can go home and eat some of your mom's home cooked meals."

"Yeah that sounds good Misty. Thanks for watching out for me. I don't know where I'd be without you."

"No problem. You're not well, and I love you. And you'd probably be dead without me."

"Haha you're probably right."

Misty called a cab and the two were driven to a familiar house with a garden out front and a red-thatched roof.

As soon as the cab got in viewing distance, Mrs. Ketchum dashed out of her house, sprinting to the cab.

The driver quickly slammed on the breaks, as money was thrown at him through one of the windows, and Ash and Misty were dragged out of the car and wrapped in a huge bear hug by Mrs. Ketchum, accompanied by Mr. Mime.

"Oh I'm so glad you two got home safely! I made dinner, so I hope you both are hungry."

"Oh trust me Mrs. Ketchum, we're hungry. Ash's stomach growling kept me up the whole flight."

"It's not that loud…." Ash muttered looking downcast.

So the three all partook of Mrs. Ketchum's home made food, and they all went to bed happy.

"Good night you two." said Mrs. Ketchum as she walked past Ash and Misty's room to her own.

"Good night mom."

"Good night Mrs. Ketchum."

"It's great to have you back Ash. It was getting pretty boring here without you."

"Thanks mom."

She slowly shut the door, and headed off to her own room.

"It's good you're back Ash." she said as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

"Good to be back Misty. But…I can't believe Giovanni. He's going to pay. When I get my hands on him I'm gonna……" His hands were balled up into tight fists.

She gently took his hand, causing him to relax.

"Ash, revenge can wait for now. You've suffered a lot because of Giovanni, that I know. But for now, just take a break, and enjoy being with the ones who love you."

"Your right Mist. Revenge can wait for another day."

They shared a romantic and much needed kiss, as Misty fell asleep in Ash's protective arms.

In a dark control room, Giovanni sat in his squishy intimidating arm chair.

"Anna, I'd like to thank you for all your help. Without your interrogation skills, I never would have found out about Mewtwo again. What troubles me the most is how on earth were u able to control him on your own?"

"Oh it was really simple actually. Once I realized that Mewtwo cared for his pathetic 'clones' so much, all I had to do was hold them hostage, and Mewtwo was completely under my control. Plus that mind control suit you gave me helped a lot too. With that on, he has no free will."

"I know it works great. Now bring in that poor pathetic soul who you interrogated. I wish to have a word with him."

A man walked into the room, with large squinty eyes that you could not tell were open.

"Well Brock, I trust that you eliminated Misty and his mother like I told you to? Because if you didn't, not only will my plan be ruined, but you will pay dearly."

"Well I guess I'll have to pay. There's no way I would hurt the ones I love!"

"Well well, a defiant young man aren't we?"

"You said that if you hooked me up to the memory analyzer so you could learn about your past, you'd let my brothers and sisters free!"

"Don't try and gamble with the one who controls the odds. They'll be released in good time, but they will have to suffer for your insolence."

"NO! I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt them!"

"Well since you failed in killing Ash's bitch and his mother, kill him instead."

"Kill…..Ash. He's my best friend!"

"Which is more important, your friend's life, or your 10 brothers and sisters'?" Giovanni pulled a tiny remote out of his pocket, his finger gently dancing over a button.

"Alright….." he said, his eyes dark and sad. "Just make sure my family is safe, and I'll do what you want."

Anna slapped on a pair of handcuffs, and slid a gun into his back pocket.

"Take him away Anna."

"Yes sir."

Giovanni reclined in his chair, studying the monitors.

"Well it seems my plan might actually turn out better then I had hoped, even if it did cost me one female Rocket to torture Ash."

Hey guys sorry about the long wait. High school getting to be kinda hard, and I'm having some new distractions. ( 3 Mara!) Well anyways, shame on all of you to think I killed off Misty! This isn't a tragedy, so don't worry. If you noticed at the end of ch. 6 I said you'd like the ending, so you should have paid attention to that. Please review, they really help me with my writing. Go ahead, review, its that little button on the left.


	8. Friend or Foe?

That One Fateful Night

Friend or Foe?

Brock was faced with a terrible decision.

As he lay awake in his cell, he pondered on what course of action he should take.

"Ash….or my brothers and sisters. One of them has to die….I can't live without either. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!"

He punched the stone cell wall and his knuckles began to bleed, but he did not care.

What Brock was going through no one ever should have to endure. But he knew, that he would have to make a decision, no matter who he lost.

Suddenly a knock was heard and his door was flung open.

"Rise and shine Brocky. Today's the day. Hopefully you got some sleep, because I've heard after the death of a close friend, its hard to sleep at night." Anna gave him an evil sneer.

"You lousy little…."

"Uh uh. Hold your tongue mister," she said as she pulled a remote out of her jacket pocket, "One slip and you can saygoodbye to ALL your little brothers and sisters."

"Fine fine."

"Well off you go." She shoved him out of his cell, as she placed some blinking device into his hand.

"There's a tracker in that, so you can find him. Just follow the blinking dot."

"Yeah I kind of suspected that. Now let me get to work." Brock walked out, not looking back.

"Master Giovanni, do you really think he's going to kill Ash?"

"No Anna, I do not think so. But I have come up with a plan which we can use if Ash is not dead. If that works, then killing him will no longer be necessary.

"But Master….."

"Trust me Anna, my plans always work."

"If you say so sir."

Brock slowly walked down the streets of Pallet, getting ever closer to Ash's house.

People kept running into him, because he was not paying attention to where he was going.

All that was on his mind was what he was going to do: Kill Ash and lose his best friend in the world, or don't kill Ash and lose his loved ones.

"But what if I……just injure him? Will that be enough for Giovanni?"

The thought of having to injure Ash shocked him, but he knew he had to do something. Giovanni might actually buy it. Brock then realized that the safety of his siblings meant more to him then Ash's, and he was deeply sad at the realization.

"It's ten lives to one. I won't kill Ash, he'll live. I hope"

Ash slowly got up, and when he realized there was no warmth next to him, he knew he had slept in late.

Tired and groggy, he walked down the stairs, greeted by a hug and kiss from a very cheerful Misty.

"Good morning Ash!"

"…..Hey….."

"Happy Valentine's Day!" she said as she thrust a small velvet box into his hand.

He opened it, and inside was an onyx watch that he had admired in the store window everytime he passed by.

"Wow Misty...thanks." Then it sunk in.

"Happy Valentine's Day" The words all men fear, at least when they forgot to get their girl something.

"Happy…..!" A look of severe shock sprang on his face.

"Oh Ash I knew you would forget. You can just take me jewelry shopping and I can pick something out!"

"Yeah…sure Misty."

"Don't worry, I called in your credit card account, you have PLENTY of money."

"Good good…..WAIT YOU WHAT!"

"Come on let's go! The store opens in 5 minutes!" She took his hand and dragged him out of the house.

"Bye mom!"

"Don't kill my son Misty!" she yelled out the window.

So Misty and Ash walked down the streets of Pallet to the local jewelry store.

Brock was walking on the opposite side of the street, when he noticed his two best friends stroll into a local jewelry store.

It was obvious to him that Ash had forgotten it was Valentine's Day, so Misty had dragged him to the jewelry store to buy something for her. Typical Ash. He casually walked into the store, so as not to be noticed.

"Ash how about this one?" Misty said as she pointed out a diamond-encrusted tennis bracelet.

"How much is it?" said Ash without any interest.

"Only twenty-two thousand!" she said excitedly.

"Fine fine, sure. Here's my card."

"Thanks Ash I love you soo much!" She gave him a quick hug and kiss, and handed the card to the cashier.

"Wait for it….." thought Brock.

"Yeah…..twenty-two thousand dollars? Misty NO!"

But it was too late, because the cashier was handing Misty her receipt as another was polishing Misty's new Valentine's Day present.

"I love you Ash!" She squeezed him in a tight hug.

"I love you too…." he angrily mumbled.

The two turned, and saw their best friend and traveling buddy staring at them.

"BROCK!" they both screamed in unison.

"Now Brock, you have to do it now." he thought to himself.

"It's great to see you Brock." said Ash as he casually walked over to him.

But he leaped back when Brock pulled a gun from his jacket.

"Brock…..hey man…we're friends right?"

"Brock what's wrong with you!" screamed Misty.

Brock said nothing, as a single silent tear rolled down his cheek, and he pulled the trigger.

"ASH!"

Alright now wasn't that a…..nah I'm jk. I wouldn't have you all waiting so long for it to just end like that. Now on with the story!

And yet again, for the second time in two weeks, Ash awoke in the bed of the Intensive Care Unit of a hospital.

He slowly opened his eyes, and was met with the gaze of the bright blue eyes of his love.

"Ash!" she embraced him tightly. "Thank God your ok."

"Yeah. I'm glad you're safe."

But something more important was on his mind. Did Brock really mean to shoot him? Lucky for Ash he was only hit in the leg, but a major artery was severed. Was he really trying to kill me? No…if he was then he would have shot me in the head. But why…..

"I can't believe Brock shot you! What on earth was wrong with him?"

"Misty….I don't think Brock wanted to hurt me."

"Huh? What do you mean? He pulled out a gun and shot you in the leg!"

"I know that. But there's something wrong with this whole situation.

"You really think he'd do that?"

"You and I both know that's what Giovanni would do. To turn all my friends against me through blackmail."

"Poor Brock….." Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

"We have to do something about this! Damn that Giovanni….."

"Ash calm down. You need to rest. All this activity with Giovanni is really taking a toll on you. Look, I'm going to head home, your mom needs help around the house. You get your rest, you hear me? I don't want to have you constantly falling asleep on my shoulder."

"Alright." he said with a smile.

"I love you Ash. Take care."

"I love you too Mist."

He wrapped her up in his arms, and they shared a long and passionate kiss.

"Bye Ash!" she said as she headed out the door."

"Bye…Misty."

Ash, growing tired, rested his head on his pillow, and drifted off to sleep, unaware of Giovanni's next devious plan.

In Giovanni's Lair:

"Sir. It seems that Brock did not kill Ash Ketchum, only wound him. Ash is currently in the ICU at Pallet Town Hospital."

"Oh well. I never expected Brock to kill him. I trust Mr. Stone is back in his cell?"

"Yes, all taken care of. He was taken from the site of the shooting as soon as the deed was done."

"Good. Good. Now is the girl with Ash?"

"No sir. She left about half an hour ago. She is cleaning the house from what I can assume from the conversation."

"Excellent. Now it takes about forty-five minutes to get from the Ketchum residence to the ICU, so…..Anna!"

"Yes sir?"

"Come with me, you need to brush up on your acting, I have a plan."

"Sir…I don't like that look in your eye……"

"Trust me, this plan will work even better then killing Ash."

Back at the hospital one week later (Yeah his leg is that bad):

Ash lay in his bed, when a nurse came in and changed his IV fluid.

Little did he know of the trap Giovanni had set.

Ash's vision began to get a little hazy, and he soon passed out.

He woke up and saw Misty's shining face before him.

"Hey Mist."

"Hey Ash. You've asleep quite awhile."

"Yeah I can imagine."

Misty slowly closed the door, with an evil smile on her face.

"Ash….I really need you right now…" she said in a lustful voice.

"Misty….?" His brain had completely shut down. "Alright, but we better not get caught." he said as if in a drunken stupor.

"Hehe alright." Misty said as she began to undress.

Ketchum Residence forty minutes earlier:

"Alright Mrs. Ketchum I'm going to go see Ash now!"

"Ok have fun!"

Misty burst out the door and jammed her keys into the monstrous Hummer she loved to drive. (Ugly piece of scrap metal)

Misty strolled into the hospital, and punched the floor number of Ash's room in the elevator.

She had brought him lunch (hot chicken noodle soup) and was being careful so as not to spill it.

Misty walked up to the door with the little nameplate saying 'A. Ketchum' on it when she suddenly stopped. She could have sworn she had just heard moaning and giggling coming from Ash's room.

"Ash…"

She opened the door, and was audience to some women straddling her Ash.

"ASH WHAT THE HELL!"

The women turned her head, and she looked no older then 23. Ash clearly seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Oh hello. You must be that bitch Ash was talking about."

"BITCH? ASH IS THAT TRUE!"

Giovanni's Lair:

"Haha. The drug will stop at the sound of her voice, this should get good. Who would have thought hallucinatory drugs would work so well!"

Back at the hospital:

Ash looked up, and what use to be the face of Misty was replaced by his assistant Anna.

"ANNA! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?" He then noticed how the two of them were positioned, and he screamed. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

"I'D LIKE TO KNOW THE SAME!" shouted Misty in the corner.

Anna licked her lips and got dressed.

"Thanks for the great time Ashy. Not as good like at work, but not bad." And with those parting words she left.

"Misty I…."

"You….HOW DARE YOU!" She threw the hot soup all over him, instantly scalding him.

"HOLY SHIT!" he screamed.

She advanced on him and wrapped her hands around his neck. She began to shake his throat,making him gag.

But he did notstruggle. He gagged and struggled to breathe, but he did not fight her off.

She looked into his eyes, and she saw sincere apology.

Mistythen slowlyloosened her grip around Ash's neck.

She then calmly whispered "Ash….how could you?"

"Misty I...I honestly thought it was you!"

"Ash...you can come up with a much better exuse. I know you better than you think." Her voice was still quiet and calm.

"But I'm telling you the truth!"

Misty then took off the ring he had given her and slipped it into his hand.

"Misty no...no! I'm telling you the truth! Please believe me!"

"Ash...how can I believe you after what I saw with my own two eyes?"

"Because you love me! And I love you..."

"Ash...don't make this any harder then this already is."

Surprisingly, she gave him one last kiss, then headed out the door.

Ash sat in his bed, clutching the ring tightly as tears freely streamed down his cheeks.

Well how about that guys? Sorry for the LONG wait, but I've been caught up in school and football lately. Can you believe training has been going on since December? Well like always, please review. I don't begin writing next chap until I've gotten a good # of reviews. (like 7-10) Go on review, it's that little button the left.


	9. She's Not Worth Dying Over, or is She?

That One Fateful Night

She's Not Worth Dying Over, Or is She?

Gone. She was gone. Out of his life.

Ash lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe it. In the blink of an eye the greatest girl in the world was out of his life.

For an entire week, the nurses had to keep replacing his fluids constantly because of how much he wept alone. They tried to console him, telling him things will be alright and someone else will come along.

But Ash knew better than that to believe them.

He knew Misty was the one.

In every person's life, you'll meet someone special, usually in the most unexpected way. But from the minute you meet that person, you know there's no one else like them on this earth. You share your feelings, thoughts, hopes, and dreams.

You stay as friends, until you both realize how the two of you feel. Then you are at a crossroads. To stay apart and keep the feelings of the two of you safe, or to risk the best friendship in your life over a relationship, which in your mind, you know will be the greatest experience of your life. This special someone, no matter what may happen, they will always be with you, and will always be your soul mate.

Ash had found his soul mate.

Soon he was released from the hospital, and he took a taxi home.

He got out of the car, and was immediately embraced by his mother, wrapped up in a warm and loving hug.

"Oh Ash! It's so great for you to be home!"

But the first thing he said was not "Good to see you mom." It was, "Where's Misty?"

"Oh…..Ash….she left about two weeks ago. She just packed her bags and told me that she couldn't stay in this house anymore. I'm sorry honey."

"Where is she now!"

Now Misty had left a contact number with Mrs. Ketchum in case anything came up with Ash. For you see Misty still cared deeply about Ash, she could not live without knowing that he was safe. But Ash's mom knew she could not disclose that information to Ash. Because if Ash knew where she was, Misty did not know what he would do next.

Misty was working in Viridian City, for she could not stand to be far away from Ash. At least that is what Mrs. Ketchum deduced from the information Misty told her and the address.

Mrs. Ketchum knew that the two would get back together. Love as good and pure as theirs is rare in this new age of ours. They just need some time apart. How much time they needed all depended on them.

"I don't know. She just left. Honey might I ask what exactly it is you did? She just told me she had to get away from you as quickly as possible, so something bad had to have happened."

"She found me having sex with another woman." he quietly whispered.

At that moment Delia exploded. "ASH! HOW ON EARTH COULD YOU DO THAT TO MISTY! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

"Mom, I'll tell you the truth, but you have to PROMISE to believe me." Mrs. Ketchum could see the deep sincerity in his eyes.

"Of course dear."

"Its really farfetched, but please believe me. Well I was in the hospital, and when the nurse came in to switch the IVs, I felt funny and passed out. I wake up and Misty is there, and she kind of wanted to ummmm…."

"In a hospital! That's nothing like Misty! How could you think that was her!"

"Well I felt like I was under some kind of aphrodisiac, I couldn't help myself. Suddenly the next thing I remember is that Anna, my assistant at the League is straddling me and Misty is going nuts in the doorway! Mom I think I was drugged……"

"Giovanni…..why must you keep persecuting this family!"

"Yeah…wait our whole family? What else has he done mom?"

"Ash….please trust me, you cannot know now."

"Alright…..if you say so mom."

"Ash I'm sorry about Misty. Maybe if you explain your story, she'll believe you? I mean she does know Giovanni's tendencies."

"That _would _help, if she would even talk to me."

"Give it some time. You'll win her back, I just know it."

"Well that makes one of us….."

Ash went up to his room, and took out a special picture. It was given to him after he won the title of Pokemon Master. To him it was the most treasured photo he owned. It was him holding his trophy, but the meaningful part of the picture was the girl in it. Misty standing by his side, her arm around his waist, as she posed for the camera.

His favorite picture, shattered against the walls of his bedroom. He pulled out every photo of her, shredding them to pieces.

He wanted to get her out of his head. He took all the gifts she had given him: shirts, hats, letters, it all went into his trash can.

Delia was fully aware of what he was doing, but she did not stop her rampaging son, for she knew that she could do nothing about it.

Blood began to run from Ash's knuckles as he continually punched the wall.

There were numerous holes, and glass shards were everywhere. But he didn't care, anything to free him from this sadness of losing her.

If he was himself, and maybe if Brock was around, he would go out and find Misty, explain to her everything that happened. But if she didn't believe him, thenhe guessed they weren't meant to be together.

But Brock wasn't around. There was no one to help him control his emotions.

Things soon began to escalate. As hard as he tried, Ash could not shake the depressing thoughts, and now, it became deadly.

He snuck out of his bedroom window, and slid down a tree so his mom wouldn't notice.

He ran. He ran as hard and as fast as he could.

Ash soon came to the docks of Pallet Town. To the south was Cinnabar Island. He climbed to the top of a huge cliff overlooking the water.

He watched the ships dock at the harbor, and watched the ships heading out to sea.

Ash stared at the rocks below. (100 feet below to be exact)

He took a deep breath, and softly whispered, "Please, free me from this pain….."

He slowly began to fall forward, to finally accept his fate.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back onto the ledge.

"ASH WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!"

"Well I was just about to…..ANNA!"

His mouth fell wide open, at the realization that the women who wrecked his life had saved his life.

"Anna, why in the world did you just save my life!" he said, while stuttering constantly.

"Because committing suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem. Nothing is worth killing yourself over."

"Misty is," he quietly whispered. "she's my world, and now because of you she's gone!"

"I know….I'm….very sorry."

"Yeah well sorry doesn't fix Misty and me! Hey wait a minute,you work for Giovanni, how did you get here anyway?"

"Well I use to work for him. After he forced me to have sex with you, that was the last straw. When I saw how much grief you were in, I quit right on the spot and headed to the most likely place you'd jump."

"How'd you know I'd jump from this spot?"

"Because it seems like a spot where you might propose to a special someone. The shade of the trees, the gentle sounds of the ocean, and of course you get an amazing view of the sunset."

"How did you….?"

"I was proposed to here once, too."

"Good for you….where is he now?"

"Dead. Killed by Giovanni. He tried to stop the extensive testing on Mewtwo……but no one can defy Giovanni and get away with it."

"Well I guess I'll have to be the first then. But I still don't get it. Why did you save my life?"

"Because I saw how much you love her. I loved someone dearly too, and I can't stand to see another couple broken apart by Giovanni. I saved your life to make up for some of the sins of my past. It can't make up for all of them, but it's a start."

"Thank you Anna, thank you so very much." He smiled from ear to ear.

"Look Ash. Just because your friends aren't around, doesn't mean you have to give up hope so easily. You need to learn to control your emotions, and think things through, before you end up trying to do something drastic."

"You're….you're right Anna. It's just I had no one to turn to. I guess the grief really clouded my judgment." He began to chuckle. "I can't believe I was a couple inches away from killing myself. Wow Ash you sure got some problems."

"Yes you do, and that problem is you love too much."

He gave a weak laugh. "Maybe you're right. But now that I'm alive, I need to get to Misty somehow."

"So you expect to go and win her back?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…..I just don't know how. All I can tell her is the truth."

"You do know how farfetched the truth sounds?"

"I know….but it's all I have."

"Good luck with that Ash. I have to be going now. Here." She handed him a piece of paper. "My number. Call me when you're ready to take down Giovanni. Oh and sorry to say this but Brock is still a prisoner of that freak."

"We'll get him out," he said with a determined look on his face. "and I'll win back Misty too."

"Best of luck Ash." She began to walk away.

"Wait Anna!" he said as he ran after her.

"What is it?" she said with a bewildered look on her face.

"Thanks again." he said as a huge smile spread across her face.

"No problem Ashy boy." She gave him a quick wink and was off.

"Bye….HEY WAIT A MINUTE! Ahhhhh forget it." He then muttered to himself, "How'd she know I hate that nickname….?"

He gave a soft sigh, and then headed on home.

He opened the door of his house, where his mom was watching TV on the couch.

Ash ran over, and gave his mother a giant hug.

A little startled, she said, "What's the occasion? Do you want me to buy you something?"

"I love you mom." Ash ran up to his room.

"I love you too Ash," she said slightly puzzled.

"Wow, that was weird." She pondered on the thought for a bit, then resumed watching TV.

Ash ran up to his room, and instantly began perusing through employment sites, trying to find out where Misty worked.

He stayed up until 1 A.M., finally falling asleep on his keyboard. Five hours of searching and he had got nothing.

Delia came in and saw her son draped over his keyboard. She took one glance at the computer monitor and felt instant pity.

"He loves her so much…..I can't stand to see the two of them apart," she whispered.

She typed up Misty's address on the computer, printed it, and left it by his keyboard.

She gave him a quick kiss on his forehead as she headed out the door.

"BringMisty back Ash," she softly whispered, "it's lonely without her." And with that being said she slowly closed the door.

Ash awoke that morning, the sunlight filtering in through the blinds of his window. And if seemingly ordered by God, a single ray of light shown on a piece of paper near his keyboard.

He looked at it, and jumped up so high, his head hit the stationary ceiling fan in his room.

"OWWWW! Holy Crap!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

From downstairs, his mother yelled, "ASH WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!"

"SORRY MOM!" he yelled as he got dressed and headed out the door, Misty's work address in hand.

"Good luck Ash," Mrs. Ketchum whispered as the door shut.

Ash drove into Viridian City, and pulled up in front of a local pizza parlor.

"She works here?" Ash said slightly puzzled.

He opened the door, as he heard the little bell chime.

"Welcome to Charman…….Ash?" The red-headed waitress gazed at Ash in amazement, obviously shocked he was there.

"Misty? It's good to see you…" He was very quiet, as he gazed up and down Misty, still stunned by how beautiful she looked, even in a waitress outfit.

Misty's shining face quickly changed to one of solemn anger. "Ash, what are you doing here?" she said sternly.

"I came to tell you the truth." He tried to crack a smile, but seeing Misty's face quickly stopped him.

"We're kind of busy you know….." They both scanned the room, no one in site.

"Yeah…sure. Real busy. Look can we just talk for a bit?" He put on the good old puppy dog eyes.

"Still impossible to resist," she thought to herself. "Alright fine Ash. If you had to track me down, I guess it had to be important."

"Thank you." His eyes completely lit up.

They both took a seat, and Ash took a deep breath.

"Misty….I….I just wanted to apologize for all that you saw. There are some things you need to know about what happened."

Misty grew enraged about this. "WHAT ELSE IS THERE TO KNOW! MY BEST FRIEND _AND_ BOYFRIEND FUCKED HIS ASSISTANT IN A HOSPITAL!" Pots and pans could be heard crashing in the back.

Ash was prepared for this, as he did not flinch.

"Yes I won't deny Anna and I had sex. But you need to know why."

"Ash I know why. You're like all other guys, looking for a piece of ass. So I guess you told me all that crap to knock me up?"

"No not at all. Giovanni drugged me. Misty please you have to believe me."

"So you're trying to tell methat he what,slipped in an aphrodisiac into your IV making you horny so you would be in the mood to have sex with Anna?"

"Surprisingly you just hit the nail on the head." hesaid bluntly.

"WAIT a minute,THAT;s what really happened?"

"Yes..." he quietly whispered, "but it's the truth. Please Mist, you have to believe me."

She laughed loudly at this. "Are you serious! You know how crazy that is!"

"Please...believe me."

"Ash….how can I believe you…..?" She had quickly grown more quiet, listening to Ash.

"Because I love you. And you love me. At least I hope you do." Tears began to well up in his eyes, and for the first time since the Orange Islands (pokemon movie 2000) he let his tears run in front of Misty.

She stared into his eyes, and she saw truth. As hard as it was to believe, just seeing it in his eyes told her he was one-hundred percent honest.

"Ash….." she whispered.

She wrapped her arms around him, and held him tightly.

"I'm sorry Ash. Can you ever forgive me for doubting you?"

"Forgiven. I love you Mist. Always have, always will." He then drew her up in a long and passionate kiss. And he would later look back and tell people it was the best kiss in all his life.

Ash then broke off, and bent down on one knee before her. He then removed the silver ring from his pocket, and slowly slid it on her finger.

"Misty Kasumi Waterflower…..will you marry me?"

Those four little words, will you marry me, the words she had been longing to hear all her life, and coming from the most wonderful boy in the world.

"Ash…..Ye…..AHHHH!"

Before she could finish her answer, the pizzeria wall was blown open. Team Rocket agents flowed into the blown apart building.

A helicopter landed, and out stepped the evil mastermind himself, Giovanni.

Giovanni gave a quick nod to his lackies, and at once they seized Misty, as Ash received a sharp jab in the stomach, causing him to roll over in pain.

"Damn you...Giovanni. What do you want with her! Take me instead!"

"You'll have to come to my base to get her back," he said with an evil grin. "And no we'll stick with her, we don't need to take _you. _At least not just yet," as he gave a wink.

Another blow was delivered to Ash's stomach, and he yelled in pain.

As he lay writhing on the ground, he watched his greatest foe take the love of his life away in a helicopter.(and hopefully his new fiancé.)

Misty was putting up a great struggle, and ripped off the gag that was placed in her mouth. She fought to the open door of the helicopter.

"ASH!" Misty screamed at the top of her voice. "YES! I WILL MARRY YOU!"

At any other point in Ash's life, he would have been the happiest person in the world. But as his now fiancé was being taken away by his most hated enemy, all he could feel was despair.

"MISTY! I LOVE YOU!"

Ash chased the helicopter until it became impossible to keep up with. He then knelt down on the ground and wept. Tears forever streaming down his face as he whispered her name.

"Misty……I love you….Misty….."

Sorry about the delay guys. School has been hell, oh well. Now I know there are typos, but I'm grounded so I can't fix them right now. As always, please review, they're the only help I have to write better. Go on, review, it's the little button on the left. (If you review my story, I'll try and review your's)


	10. Bleed from the Heart

That One Fateful Night

Bleed from the Heart

Ash stared off into the distance, at where he thought the helicopter might still be. Ash had almost felt he would lose it again, but Anna's words kept ringing in his ears.

"_Suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem."_

His heart was filled with grief and despair, but he knew he had to save Misty, or should he say his new fiancé.

Ash kept replaying the whole scene in his head. How he couldn't do anything to stop Giovanni. How Misty was taken away. How she had yelled the one thing that made him the happiest guy in the world.

"YES! I WILL MARRY YOU!" she screamed as tears ran down her cheeks.

Those words had finally made his life complete; now all he had to do was get her back. But how?

Ash then remembered Anna had given him her number when he wanted to infiltrate Giovanni's base.

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small piece of paper.

"Well I guess now is a better time then any," he said softly as he dialed her number on his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Anna, I think I'm gonna take you up on your offer."

"Hehe I'm already packed. Meet me at Professor Oaks lab in thirty ok?"

"Alright. Do I need to bring anything?"

"Bring yourself, and your pokemon in case we get in really deep shit." Then she hung up.

Ash, realizing he already had everything, began the long walk to Professor Oak's hilltop lab.

As he climbed the steps leading up to the lab entrance, his mind kept wandering to that moment when he had proposed to Misty. Bending on one knee, professing his love, and the tears of joy streaming down both their cheeks.

Ash then noticed he was crying, so he quickly dried his eyes as he knocked on the door.

Ash was then greeted was his longtime friend, Professor Oak.

"Oh hello Ash. It's great to see you," he said with a weak smile. He obviously knew of Ash's situation, and his attempts to hide it were in vain.

"Great to see you to Professor."

"Come on in, Anna is already here."

Ash walked in, and was led into the living room by Professor Oak. Sitting on a coach sipping a cup of tea was Anna, who obviously was waiting for awhile.

"Took you long enough," she said with a grin.

"Well I walked here," Ash said confidently.

"Oh alright Mr. Physically Fit. Everything set?"

"Yeah, at least I think I got everything I need," said Ash with a slightly puzzled look.

"Well I came extra prepared." She tossed him a gun from out of a bag on the floor.

"A gun! But Anna I…."

"You're going to need to kill some Rockets, so you might as well give them a quick death. Don't think you can use your pokemon in combat against Giovanni at THIS level. He's ready for you Ash and me as well. He knows what I'm planning. Don't think he's going to let us walk right into his base and save Misty and Brock."

After hearing this tirade of words, Ash became somewhat despaired.

Seeing the look on his face, Anna tried to cheer him up. "Geez Ash, I was just kidding. Only use it in an emergency. Use those kick ass martial arts moves of yours and you'll be fine."

"Hehe you think so?" he said blushing slightly.

"Oh most definitely." She took a look at her watch. "It's about 5 P.M. We'll storm the base at midnight." Her face then softened as she looked at Ash. "So get some rest _Ashy Boy, _don't want you falling asleep on the job." She gave him a wink as she headed into an adjacent room to snooze.

"Don't call me that!" he yelled in vain, as Anna was already out like a light. "I hate that nickname…." he muttered to himself as Professor Oak laid out a cot for him.

Anna awoke at around 10 P.M. She slowly crept into Ash's sleeping quarters. She then silently walked across the floor until she was standing right above him.

"Wow he sure is cute when he's sleeping…" thought Anna. "Wait, did I really just think Ash was attractive?" Her face had become extremely red, but lucky for her no one was around to see.

But still her thoughts carried on. "Anna, don't tell me that you're falling for this kid. I mean he already has a girlfriend, a child." She heaved a deep sigh. "I just wish someone could love me now just as much as he loves her."

She then bravely knelt down beside his sleeping form, and placed a soft kiss upon his lips.

Ash awoke quietly, but he did not open his eyes. But he did feel someone's lips pressed against his, and lost in his dream, he wrapped his arms around the person, deepening the kiss.

Anna was not prepared for this, and despite all the signs in her head telling her no, she went along with it.

Ash broke off slowly, and opened his eyes.

Still in a dreamy daze, he quietly whispered, "Misty…..it's really you."

But then his fantasy came crashing down, and the image of Misty's shining face above him, was replaced by the shocked look of Anna.

"ANNA! Did I….we…..?" He kept stuttering out of complete shock.

Anna meekly responded, "Yes Ash, we kissed. I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself. You just seemed so cute sleeping and….when you thought I was Misty….." She had gone completely red in the face.

"Anna….I love Misty. While the kiss was nice, it's Misty who's carrying my child." He tried to sound as stern as possible.

"Wait a minute," he thought. "Did I just say that kiss was nice? Yeah it was…..but she's not Misty. Oh please don't tell me I'm starting to like Anna!" The sheer horror of the thought caused him to immediately turn away from Anna.

"Ash I'm sorry…I….I….it was not my place. Let's just forget it, ok?" she said with a sincere look of apology on her face.

"Alright. Whatever you say." His face had become dark and emotionless at the mention of Misty's name.

Anna saw this, and walked over to him, embracing him. Ash instantly recoiled at her touch, which inside, broke down Anna a little.

"Ash I'm sorry. It's getting to be that time, I believe we have some friends of yours to save." She put on a weak smile, in hopes of cheering him up.

He said nothing in response, his eyes remaining cold and dark in disposition.

"Fine. Show me the way," he finally replied.

"Alright." She turned to Professor Oak. "Thanks for the food pops."

"You're welcome, and please don't call me that ever again," he said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever you say," she said with a smirk.

"Thanks again Professor," Ash said quietly, still showing no emotion on his face. "Professor, can you take care of Pikachu?" he said as the furry yellow creature jumped off his shoulder.

"Anytime. And I'd love to take care of him while you're gone. Now you go save our favorite red-head," as a huge smile was spread across his face.

"Come on Ash!" Anna yelled from outside.

"Coming!" he shouted as he ran out the door.

"Ready to ride to Giovanni's base in style?" she said with a grin. She motioned to a pair sleek black motorcycles on the curb.

Ash grabbed the matching black helmet off the seat, and swung his leg over the bike.

"Does Ashy boy need some help riding the big bike?" she said in a mocking voice.

"Ashy boy will be just fine. Now get on your bike and get going so I can follow you," he quickly responded with annoyance in his tone.

"Geez alright." She tied her hair back in a ponytail and slid the helmet on over her head. She then revved the motorcycle, and pulled out into the road, Ash following quickly behind her.

Ash stared off into the night sky, enjoying the peaceful view. But the silence was soon broken by Anna's shouts coming from inside his helmet.

"HEY ARE THE MICROPHONES WORKING?" It sounded to Ash as if she was yelling at the top of her voice.

He grimaced at the shrill sound of her voice through the microphone. "Yes Anna, they're working fine, no need to yell."

"Oh sorry! We're about three miles from his base. If you take a look at your GPS system I've sent you directions and…."

But her speech was cut off by the loud revving of Ash's engine as he sped off into the distance.

Ash figured out how to shut off the microphone, so he continued speeding down the asphalt towards Giovanni's lair, where his entire life lay in his clutches.

"ASH SLOW DOWN!" Anna yelled in vain. "Damn him and his big heart," she said rolling her eyes, and revved up the engine to follow Ash.

Ash looked down at the digital map. Only half a mile away. Lucky for him the roads were deserted, so he could go as fast as he wanted. But he wondered, shouldn't they have passed at least one car? But no ever since he and Anna left the Professor's lab, they had not encountered a single one on the desolate road.

But what was also intriguing Ash was the route they took. They took major highways until, as the computer demanded, he turned onto a back road. It was as if Giovanni was barely trying to hide his presence.

He sped along until finally, the computer on his bike said in a calming female voice, "Destination reached."

He took off his helmet, as Anna pulled up quickly beside him.

"Well we're here," she said quickly. But Ash gave no response. She looked over at him, and a feeling of awe and anger was in his eyes as he gazed upon Giovanni's "Death Fortress".

She tried to comfort him as she lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah it's pretty daunting. But it's so big just to hide the countless troops and booby traps inside." She turned and saw his eyes were still cold and dark.

"That doesn't matter. I'm going in there, saving Brock and Misty, and killing the man who imprisoned them."

He looked at her, and she grew a puzzled look after a moment or two.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" she said in a confused tone.

"I'm waiting to go in," he said bluntly.

"Oh, yeah. Well there are two main entrances. Here, take a look."

She pulled out a holographic projector, and it was a 3-D map of the compound.

"You enter here," she said pointing to a spot on the map, "and I'm going to break in here," as she pointed to a spot on the opposite side of the building. "Now here's where it gets tricky."

She pressed a button and the map changed to the inner workings of the base.

"I'm going to save Brock, leaving you free to get Misty," she said pointing to two rooms. "But if I know Giovanni, which I do, he will probably have a ton of soldiers guarding the cells, so it won't be easy."

She saw him motion to the pokeballs on his belt, ready to call them out.

"Ash, don't bother using your pokemon," she warned. "It's too easily noticeable. Go in there and kick some butt," she said giving him a thumbs up.

He gave a weak smile. "OK I think I got everything, let's go," he said as he spoke with confidence in his voice.

"Good luck Ash." Anna gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and he went a little red.

"Same to you Anna," he shouted as he ran to his entrance.

"I'm coming to save you Misty," he softly whispered as he headed into the base.

The door closed behind him, as if he was expected. But just as the door closed, a voice was heard coming from the walls around him.

"Welcome Ash Ketchum, welcome." The mocking voice of Giovanni resonated throughout the hallways. "And a hello to you too Anna. So good to have you back."

"Dammit, he already knows we're here," Ash said through gritted teeth.

"Good luck to you both trying to rescue your friends," Giovanni said, his voice still ringing in Ash and Anna's ears even after he stopped.

Ash then began running down the halls according to the path Anna had mapped out for him.

"Misty….where are you..?." he softly whispered

As he rounded a corner, he was met by four or five Rockets.

"There's the boy, get him!" one of the grunts shouted.

They all charged at Ash, but he dodged to the side, slamming the head of one into the wall. His body then buckled on the ground in a heap.

But Ash's victory was short lived, as a swift blow was dealt to his abdomen and face, causing him to collapse. He began to bleed from the gash on his face, but he shrugged of the pain.

Ash spat the blood from his mouth, kicked two of the guards hard in the groin, resulting in their crumpling to the floor.

Ash knocked out the last one, and continued on, a trail of blood marking his path.

Ash rounded a corner, and according to Anna's map, Misty's cell was right at the end of the hall.

He ran down the hallway, and lying on a cot behind steel bars was his Misty.

"Misty…." He softly whispered.

She stirred from her restless sleep, having heard the soft whisper of a familiar voice.

"Ash...?" was the only answer she could muster, being so weak from imprisonment.

He ran up to the cell, as Misty slow rose to her feet, meeting him near the bars. They did not notice the horde of grunts advancing down the hallway.

He took a hold of her hand through the bars. "I'm right here Misty," he said in a calming and reassuring voice, "and I always will be."

"Ash…..I'm so glad you came…." she replied weakly.

"Misty, what has Giovanni done to you?" He gazed up and down her body, gaunt from lack of nourishment, her hair every which way. But it didn't matter to him how she looked. She would always be his angel, always and forever.

"I hate to break up this touching reunion, but the boss has given orders to have you eliminated," one of the grunts said in a disdainful voice.

Without saying a word, Ash ran up and kicked one of the grunts right in the face, breaking his nose and causing blood to spill all over.

"Ooh that's gotta hurt," Ash said with an evil grin.

The twelve or so guards charged at him, but Ash was too quick. He slid along the metal floor, taking out the legs of at least three of the grunts.

"What the hell…how is he so fast?" Famous last words, as Ash smashed his head against the wall. A loud crack was heard, and then his body lay still.

But the remaining guards had advanced on Misty as Ash was busy. They had opened the cell, and one struck her across the face.

Ash turned and saw what they were doing to her.

"MISTY! GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARDS!" he shouted.

They backed away from her. Misty touched the bruise on her face momentarily, but then turned to Ash. Such rage and anger in his eyes.

Ash ran up and kicked one of the guards in the face. He didn't get up. But Ash's angry rampage didn't stop there. He made sure none of the guards could stand. Punching, kicking, blood flying, bones breaking.

"Ash….stop….I'm fine," she said, her voice quavering, full of fear.

But he could not hear her. He beat the guards into submission. The remaining guard tried to run, but Ash was too fast.

Ash ran to catch him, and threw him back against the wall.

Tears were streaming down Misty's face, caused by the violent actions of Ash.

"Ash….stop….please..."

But he was too caught up in beating the crap out of the guard. Kicking him, punching him, until finally, Ash drew out his gun, aiming it at the man's head. The guard crawled into the corner into a fetal position, fearing for his life.

Ash cocked back the hammer, his finger flirting with the trigger.

"No one hurts Misty and gets away with it," he said, his voice full of hatred and malice.

"ASH THAT'S ENOUGH!" Misty ran over, swatting the gun out of his hand. She embraced him, tears covering her face.

"But Misty…he hurt you!" Ash was trying to escape Misty's grip, but only halfheartedly.

"I know, and you punished him enough. Please, I don't want another person's blood on your hands because of me." She looked into Ash's eyes, showing a face of sincerity.

Ash's face softened at the realization of what he had done. Holding her tight, he gazed around the room, witnessing the carnage he had wrought.

"Misty…..I'm so sorry. I couldn't control myself. When I saw them starting to hurt you…..I couldn't take it." Tears began streaming down _his _face.

He backed away, looking at his hands in disgust.

"These hands…..injured many people today. I even killed a couple of soldiers. I'm a monster!" he shouted. He then buried his head in his hands.

But Misty stepped in, prying his hands from his face, and wrapping her arms around his neck. (Think of slow dancing, she's not choking him)

"Ash…..it's ok. I knew you were only trying to save me, but please, don't kill any more people." She leaned in, and they shared a long and passionate kiss.

"I missed you Ash, and I'm so sorry I left you," she said choking back tears.

"Same. I was nothing without you Mist." He kissed her softly on the forehead. "We have to get going; Anna should have saved Brock by now."

Misty froze on the spot. "Anna….that woman is helping you?"

"Yes, and trust me, I got to know her and she's a nice person. Now let's go."

He took a hold of her hand, as he led her down the halls to the rendezvous point with Anna.

Ash came upon an open room before what was supposedly Giovanni's office. He looked across to the opposite hall, and saw a person carrying another weakly down the hall.

The figure soon came into few. Brock was carrying Anna, but he was limping. Blood was flowing from cuts on his arm and both his legs, and there were numerous bruises on his face.

"Brock!" Ash and Misty both shouted, rushing to help their friend.

"Brock you're a mess, are you alright?" Misty asked in a quavering voice.

But Ash wasn't paying attention to Brock. He was cradling Anna in his arms.

"Ash, what's wrong with Anna?" Misty said with a worried look on her face.

"She lost a lot of blood back there, I'm surprised she's alive now," Brock stated.

"Anna…..you've given so much to reunite me and Misty," Ash whispered softly.

"Even though she did split us apart," Misty said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Yes she did, but she was only doing what Giovanni wanted so she wouldn't get killed. And you know Mist, I think our love needed that test. To see if we were really meant to be." He took her hand in his, gripping tightly.

"Yeah Ash, you're right. I never thought of it that way. And she did save Brock." She looked down at Anna's silent body with pity and sorrow.

"Brock, watch out for Misty and Anna. Anna may be unconscious, but she's still alive."

Ash began to head for the door marked with a Nidoking symbol. But Misty quickly ran to his side.

"I'm coming with you," she said defiantly.

"Misty, it could get ugly in there. You might get…."

She interrupted him. "I know the risks Ash, but I'm coming with you. I'm never going to leave you again."

"But Misty…."

She cut him off again. "No buts about it mister. I'm coming."

Ash heaved a huge sigh, but then a huge smile spread across his face.

"Alright, no sense in arguing when I know I'm gonna lose," he said giving her a quick wink.

"Brock, you'll be ok watching Anna?" said Misty giving one last look back.

"Yeah I'll be fine," he said holding Anna's unresponsive form in his arms. "You three be careful in there ok?" he said with a grin.

"Three? But there's…." Ash sounded puzzled, but Misty took his hand, placing it over her stomach. "Oh, yeah. Don't worry Brock, these two will be safe as long as I'm around."

"Good luck, Ash, Misty." He then leaned up against the wall from exhaustion, Anna's unconcious form pressing up against him.

"Take care Brock," Misty said.

She took Ash's hand, and together, they marched through the door to Giovanni's inner chamber.

The room was dark, and dimly lit, save for a few weakly burning torches in the corners of the room.

Suddenly the lights turned on, and Ash was blinded by the sudden change in intensity. A soft laugh could be heard.

A man standing in front of a wall of computer monitors was the one laughing. He turned around, and Ash stared into the face of his oppressor.

Giovanni began to clap, slow and mocking.

"I congratulate you Mr. Ketchum, Ms. Waterflower, at making it this far. I guess I need to hire some new guards. Good minions are so hard to find these days." An evil smirk was spread across his face.

"Giovanni, this is it. You've tampered with my life for far too long. Hurting my friends, family, even driving me to the point of suicide! It's finally time for you to feel all the pain I do."

His eyes immediately lost their sweet chocolate disposition, instantly replaced with such hatred it was like staring into the face of the devil himself.

Misty turned to Ash, placing a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Suicide? Ash what happened when I was away?" she said with a deeply worried look on her face.

"I'll tell you later, but now, Giovanni has to die."

But Giovanni's face had darkened, his eyes burning with malice and hatred against Ash.

"How dare you…..how dare you accuse me of not feeling pain. You have no idea what your family did to me…..how they….destroyed me!" He slammed his desk, causing it to smash into thousands of splinters.

"What did my family do to you!" Ash yelled in a confused tone.

"Why don't you ask your pathetic bitch of a mother." A woman was dragged into the room by a grunt, and thrown to the floor at Ash's feet.

Ash kneeled down, and examined the woman. He recoiled in horror at the realization of who it was.

"MOM!" He cradled his mother's body in his arms, trying to get a response.

He checked her pulse, her breathing. To his relief she was alive, but she was bleeding from numerous lacerations all over her body. Countless bruises were also visible on her flesh, and one of her eyes was black.

"Mom…..what did he do to you!" Tears were streaming down his face.

"Mrs. Ketchum……." Misty knelt beside Ash, wrapping an arm around his shoulder for comfort.

"Thank God she's alive. Why did you hurt her you monster!" Ash screamed at Giovanni in anger and frustration.

"I just repaid her for all the pain she put me through. All those sleepless nights, standing out in the rain, waiting for a woman who would never show, because she was off in some love motel fucking some wannabe pokemon master!" Giovanni was beyond frustrated, as he punched one of the TV monitors, causing it to shatter and his hand to bleed profusely.

"Don't you dare talk about my mom like that! My mom would never hurt anyone!" Tears of anger flowed from his eyes.

"ASK HER! She's not dead." Giovanni turned his back on the two weeping teens.

Delia began to stir. She weakly opened her eyes, and blinked continuously because of the bright lights.

"Ash….Misty…?" she replied softly.

"Oh mom you're ok!" Ash hugged his mother even tighter.

"Mom, tell me, tell him, that you never hurt him! You'd never hurt anybody!"

"Ash…..I….." She turned away, ashamed.

"You what?" he said with a puzzled look.

"Go on Delia, tell him of what you did. How you betrayed me for some loser."

"Sam was no loser!" she screamed, numerous tears streaming down her face. But then her face softened, and she looked up at Ash.

"Giovanni is right Ash, I did hurt him. There is something you must know."

"But mom, I have to kill…."

"It can wait, you need to know, and it's obvious that this is why Giovanni led you here. So let me tell you about how Giovanni was involved in our family's past."

She took a deep breath, and began her story.

"Giovanni, Sam, and I use to be the best of friends in college. Training our pokemon together, spending every day together. But you see, both Giovanni and Sam always had a crush and me, and I kept bouncing back and forth between the two of them, unable to decide. I mean, they were both my best friends, and if I picked one, I would be hurting the other. So eventually I told them both that I had to take a break from all this competition, as their fighting over me was damaging our friendship."

"Ha, and I would have won you in the end, if it wasn't for that…." But Giovanni was quickly interrupted.

"You very well could have won my heart Giovanni, but please, let me continue."

"Fine," he grumbled, turning his back on the conversation yet again.

"Well one day, Giovanni had asked me to meet him for dinner at a fancy restaurant. Being a sucker for things like that, I readily accepted. Little did I know of what would happen later that day."

"He just happened to be in the right place at the right time…..damn you Sam…." Giovanni murmured.

"Ahem. As I was saying, something that day happened which changed my life. I was walking to the restaurant to meet Giovanni, when I got attacked by some thugs. I tried to fight back, but they were just too strong. But then, out of nowhere, here comes Sam. He chased them all away, and left a couple marks I think they'll never forget. But as they were running, one of them fired a shot, aiming for me. Sam shoved me aside and took the hit in the arm. Nothing fatal, but he had risked his life to save me, twice that day. He got bandaged at the hospital, and was released late that evening, as the wound was not severe. But I had completely forgotten about Giovanni and dinner."

"I waited for five hours for you to come!" he shouted angrily.

"I know, and I already apologized!" She turned her attention back to Ash.

"You see Ash, after Sam was released from the hospital, he, proposed to me. And I guess we got a little carried away with the moment, and we uhhhh, expressed our love," she said blushing.

"Oh," was all Ash could say.

"So Ash," Giovanni butted in, "your mother ditched me for some loser just because of a noble act. I was going to propose, but he stole you away from me!"

"He saved my life Giovanni!" Delia yelled. "What did you do? Try and impress me with your inheritance! That's not how you win a girl's heart!"

"Hopefully Ash you can see how much of a whore your mother is. She lied to me about marrying Sam or I, and she goes and stands me up."

"Ha! All I can see now is that my mom made the right choice, because if she went to dinner with you, I might be your son! And if that were to be true, I'd probably have to shoot myself!"

"Well your mother and I did sleep together a few times, so you may very well be my son," he said with an evil grin.

(Sorry about the Star Wars reference, but couldn't help it. )

"Ash is not your son Giovanni! He has Sam's eyes, ebony hair. How on earth could you even consider that! You know Ash is Sam's son, and you're jealous. So is all this some sick, twisted way of stealing a son for yourself!" Delia ended her rampage.

"I brought Ash here so maybe some light could be shed on his mother." He then turned to look at Ash. "I'm sorry Ash, but after hearing all that and still not getting it, I can't let you escape from this place alive."

Giovanni pressed a button and the exits to the room shut tight.

"Hopefully you've enjoyed your time here, but now you have to die."

Giovanni drew out a gun and immediately shot Ash in the arm.

"ASH!" Misty screamed, rushing toward him. But he raised a hand, ordering her to stop.

"Misty….gasp….don't come near me….wheeze. Get you and my mom to safety!"

Without saying a word, she backed away, huddling close with his mother for safety against the door.

"HAHAHAHA NONE OF YOU ARE SAFE! I'LL MAKE SURE NONE OF YOU HAVE ANY CHANCE OF ESCAPING!" His maniacal laughter rang through the hall. He slammed a button, and a calming female voice began to reverberate through the compound.

"**Self-Destruct Sequence Initiated. Base will self-destruct in fifteen minutes. Have a nice day," **

"HAHAHA GOOD LUCK ESCAPING NOW!" Giovanni shouted.

Ash ran over to the door, shooting the electronic lock. The door instantly opened for the trio to make their escape.

"NO! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!" Giovanni looked to be on the point of insanity. He shot Ash in the back of the leg as he was running to Misty and his mother. "You're not getting away that easy."

The shock of the bullet knocked his leg out from under him. Dragging himself across the floor, he drew toward his mom and Misty.

"Mist….mom….get out of here now. He can escape at any moment; I need to make sure he doesn't get out of here alive." Ash turned and fired a bullet Giovanni, hitting him in the arm.

"Honey no! You need to stay alive! Forget about him and let's get out of here!" said Delia with distress in her voice.

But Misty was remaining silent. Alarms were going off everywhere, but she was in her own world. Ash was going to leave her. She knew she couldn't do anything about it, but she had to try. She wasn't about to give up her husband-to-be without a fight.

Suddenly snapping back to reality, Misty flung her arms around Ash.

"Ash….don't leave me….please. I can't live without you….I need you. I can't bear for us to be apart again." She was still able to cry, even after all the tears she had shed that day.

Ash held her close, and spoke softly. "Mist, I have to. You know I have to. Now I don't have much time, he'll be conscious any minute now," he said, looking back at Giovanni's lifeless form.

"Ash…..if you really believe you have to, I won't stop you," his mother said through sobs. "You're just like your father. Don't ever forget how much I love you, my Ash."

"Thanks mom. I love you too." He then tried to stand, but instantly collapsed. Misty bent down to give him support.

"Ash…..please…..let him get away, so you can live!"

"**Twelve minutes remaining."**

"Mist, there's no time. You know I have to do this. Here, something to remember me by." He took off his beloved official Pokemon League hat, and placed it on her head.

Knowing the meaning behind this, Misty began to cry even harder.

His mother limped over and he gave her a hug. He then turned back to Misty. He lifted his hand to her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"Misty…don't cry. I don't want my last memories to be of you crying. Now here, take care of my pokemon ok? Pikachu should still be at Professor Oak's." He handed her his pokeballs, containing the pokemon who had been his friends, partners.

"Ash….I can't possibly…."

"Please Misty." Giovanni began to stir.

"**Ten minutes remaining."**

"I have to go. Bye mom."

"Bye Ash," she gave him one last kiss on the cheek, and ran for freedom.

"Goodbye, Misty…..my child. I will always love the both of you. Mist, raise our kid well."

"You know I will. Please Ash…." She kept begging, even in these last few minutes.

"No Mist." He took a deep breath, then continued. "Misty Kasumi Waterflower, I love you with all my heart and soul, and now I will give you the only thing I have left, my life."

"ASH NO!" she screamed.

"What's the point of living if you have nothing to die for?" he said, giving her a big smile and a wink.

He embraced her, giving her one long, last, and final kiss.

"I love you Misty. Goodbye..."

"I love you too, Ashton Satoshi Kethcum……"

"Now go." He gave her a light shove, and the door closed behind her.

She ran to Mrs. Ketchum and Brock and Anna, who were already escaping. They made it out safely with five minutes to spare.

Anna directed them to the motorcycles (basically pointed while Brock carried her) and they drove as far and as fast as they could, to escape the blast.

Back in the base:

"Giovanni, just you and me now." He shot him once in the neck.

Giovanni said nothing, but shot Ash in the chest, a seriously fatal wound.

He coughed up a vast amount of blood, and with one last breath, Giovanni whispered, "Goodbye Ash, I'll see you in hell." And he died.

Ash lay in excruciating pain, hearing the computerized voice count down his minutes to live.

"**Three minutes remaining….One minute remaining….Self-Destruct imminent…."**

Ash drew his last breath. "Goodbye Misty, have a great life. I love you."

But just as explosions could be heard all around him, he felt his body stir slightly. He looked and saw a shadowy form over him. He could not make out who or what it was because the lights had gone out.

His body became surrounded by a blue aura, and then it all went black.

Anna, now conscious, Brock, Mrs. Ketchum, and Misty all looked back the base as they saw it explode in a huge cloud of ash and smoke. (No pun intended)

"Ash……" they all whispered.

Misty pulled his hat down, to hide her eyes.

"I will always remember you, Ash Ketchum. You will forever remain in my heart," Misty whispered, as the last possible tears she could muster fell down her cheek.

Phew done. So sorry about the long delay, but I wanted this to be good. Check back after you read this b/c I'm going to edit some things like I always do. Anyways, no flames please, this story is FAR from over. So trust me, please. Reviews are welcome as always, as they help me become a better writer. Go on, review. It's that little button the left.


	11. Just in Time

That One Fateful Night

Just in Time

The dark figure laid Ash gently on the grass. It was still dark, and this pokemon only traveled by moonlight, so it all worked out nicely. (You better know who this pokemon is by now) The moon cast its rays across the tall grass, bathing the figure in moonlight.

"Goodbye Ash. Hopefully this can make up for all the selfless acts you performed for me," the being said to the unconscious Ash. "I'm sorry I had to drop you off in Fuchsia City, but it was the only place without Team Rocket around. Ash, good luck, get home in time to see your child, but also be prepared, for I believe we haven't seen the last of Giovanni."

The being became surrounded by a soft blue aura, rose into the night sky, and was gone.

Ash slowly awakened, and he felt as if he got run over by a truck.

He lay in the lush grass, soaking in the moonlight. He tried to get up, but his chest hurt too much, and he fell back on the ground.

He instantly recalled being shot in the chest, and opened his shirt to see if the bullet was still in him. Strangely the wound had closed up, and only a small scar remained.

"Weird. That's the second time some mortal wound of mine was healed magically."

His head pounded, and he massaged his temples to relieve the pain.

"My head hurts so much. How did I get here? All I remember is getting shot by Giovanni, his base started to explode, and something appeared in front of me before I passed out. Could it have been…nah couldn't be?" He gave a long sigh, and gazed up at the stars, because he could not move at the moment.

As he lay there, a Nurse Joy came walking by, and when she saw him, she quickly dropped the packages she was carrying out of shock. She rushed over to Ash and helped him sit up.

Ash had not realized that despite being safe and alive, he still had a few bleeding cuts, and his clothes were stained in his own blood. A very frightening sight to some.

"Oh my lord are you alright!" she said in a distressing voice.

"Just had a little run in with some thugs," Ash softly whispered.

"Come on, I'll take you to my pokemon center. There we can get some food in you and fix those wounds. We nurses know how to treat people to you know," she said with a slight smile at the end.

Nurse Joy helped Ash stand, and she supported him as he limped alongside her on the way back to the pokemon center.

They arrived at the center, and she lay Ash on the large wrap-around couch.

"I'll have Chansey bring you some food while I get some gauze and bandages," she said cheerfully.

"Thanks Nurse Joy, thanks a lot."

Ash took a look around, and realized he was the only other person in the center besides Nurse Joy. He looked at the clock and realized it was a little past one o' clock.

A Chansey entered the room, carrying a tray laden with food.

"Fanks a lot Chunsee," Ash mumbled, his mouth being stuffed with food.

He woofed down the food in the blink of an eye, as Nurse Joy came into the room.

She handed the tray to Chansey, who took it away to wash.

"Well Ash, let me just help you into one of the operating rooms so I can get you bandaged up."

"Alright," he said as she came over to help support him.

She led him into a sterilized room, and she motioned for him to sit on the operating table.

"Remove your shirt please, it seems like you had a lot of wounds on your chest," she said in an authoritative voice.

Ash did as he was told. He removed his shirt, and Nurse Joy let out a light gasp at the sight.

All over Ash's chest were many bruises and lacerations. His wounds had stopped bleeding, and a light blue aura could be seen from inside Ash, escaping slightly through the openings in his body.

"Ash…..what did you do to yourself!" she said in a shocked tone.

"All I can remember was I was in a fight against Giovanni, you know, the head of Team Rocket? I got shot in the chest, and his base blew up. The last thing I can remember after that is I woke up in the grass where you found me, but I was alive somehow. Oh I also heard some voice. I couldn't see anyone; it was almost as if someone was speaking to my mind directly….it was really weird."

"Well you should be very glad that someone or something saved you. It sounds like if it they weren't there, you would have died."

"Yeah…..where ever they are, I'd like to thank them."

Suddenly, Ash realized that he had somewhere to be.

"Nurse Joy, what day is it?" he said in an exasperated tone.

"Why it's March 12th if I can remember my dates correctly," she said looking at the calendar near her desk.

"Holy crap are you serious!" Complete and utter horror spread across his face.

"Why what's so urgent?" she asked inquisitively.

"My fiancé…our baby is in two weeks! She's in Pallet Town while I'm all the way here in Fuchsia City!" he said, anger coursing through his veins.

"Awwwww how sweet. But aren't you a little young…." She saw Ash's expression tighten, and she quickly changed the subject.

"Well you're in luck. It takes just about two weeks to get to Pallet Town from here if you leave tomorrow morning," she said with a smile.

"But I don't have any pokemon….I left them with Misty. And I'm kind of short on cash at the moment. If I had my League card I could get money right away, but Misty that too….." His face suddenly dropped as he stared at the ground, thinking he had lost.

"Oh well then you'll have to make extra haste on getting there then. It will take two weeks if you go up cycling road, to Celadon, east to Saffron, north to Cerulean, and then you have a good hike through Mt. Moon. Then its Pewter City, Viridian Forest, Viridian City, and then you're at Pallet."

"I guess I have a long trip ahead of me," Ash said with a sigh.

"Well that's if you travel by bike."

"Which I don't have…" he again look downcast.

"Hold on just one second…." she said cheerfully.

She went into a back room, and emerged with a shiny new bicycle at her side.

"Here, you can have my bike. I use it to run errands, but your situation is much more important."

"Thanks you Nurse Joy, thank you so much!" Ash said as a huge smile spread across his face.

"Well you can wait until tomorrow morning to set off. Let me just finish bandaging you up and I'll show you to your room."

"Thanks, I actually could use some sleep…." he said as he dozed off on the operating table.

Nurse Joy bandaged his wounds, and had Chansey carry him off to bed.

"Sigh Poor kid. He's the League Champ, but he's going under some much stress right now. If I were him I probably would have exploded by now," she muttered softly as she headed off to her room to sleep.

Ash woke up bright and early that morning, and he was ready for his long trip ahead of him.

He tried calling Professor Oak's to let him know he was alive, but he was mysteriously absent from his lab.

Ash hung up the phone.

"Strange, Professor Oak is always at his lab, I wonder what's up?"

"Oh I'm sure he's just busy. Well Ash it's almost ten, you need to get going!"

"Yeah you're right. Thanks again for all your help Nurse Joy," he said, his face beaming.

"Anytime. If you stop by a pokemon center, tell my sisters I say hi!"

"Don't worry, I will!" he yelled as he hopped on his bike and went on his way.

He rode along the streets, a cheery air about him.

"I'm coming Misty. Don't have that baby without me," he whispered softly to himself.

Ash got onto the Cycling Road, but he had to be careful, because the road was known to be the home to many gangs.

Ash tried to relax, as he lazily coasted along, enjoying the fresh air. But it seems that word of his "death" had not spread to everyone yet, as he was quickly surrounded by a group of thugs on motorcycles.

"Hey, it's the League Champ! If we beat him, think of all the money we'd get!"

"Yeah!" they all shouted in unison.

"Uh oh. If I don't get out of here soon I could be in some real deep shit," said Ash.

Back in Pallet Town, everyone was attending Ash's funeral.

Though there was no body, Mrs. Ketchum bought a casket anyway. In it she put his classic outfit and a picture of him during his big party after he came back from his first Pokemon League Tournament.

Misty went up to his room and took a look around. His room had changed since she had left him; some pictures of her lay in pieces in the trash. She assumed this was when he was near suicide. But there was one picture that was not damaged, and it lay on his bedside table.

It was a picture of the two of them, at the hotel over the summer. Brock had caught a snapshot of them kissing, and he had obviously given it to Ash.

Her arms wrapped around him, his arms holding her close, the moment was perfect. Tears started to stream down her cheeks, knowing she could never feel his touch again.

"Ash….." she whispered softly, still clutching his Pokemon League hat.

Brock entered the room, and saw Misty crying. His eyes were red and puffy (if it's even possible to tell) from crying himself.

"Misty, the funeral is going to begin soon. We should get going," he said solemnly.

"Alright Brock," she said as she wiped her eyes.

All of Pallet attended the young Pokemon Master's funeral. Prayers were said, and then it was time for the eulogies.

Professor Oak went up first.

"Ash Ketchum. The pride and joy of Pallet Town. He's the reason our sleepy little town is on the map. But Ash Ketchum did so much more for us then attract tourists. Ash was the boy who always had a smile on his face, the boy who would always be there whenever you need help. He had such a lust for life, but especially for pokemon."

He took a deep breath, and then continued.

"For as long as I can remember, Ash was counting the days until his tenth birthday, when he could finally become a pokemon trainer.

But when that day came, where was he, but in his bed." The crowd gave a short laugh, and then quieted down to let Professor Oak speak again.

"Ash was not only a good student, but a good man. He loved his family - his mother, his friends. He respected everyone. I would be hard pressed to find anyone who didn't think of Ash with the highest regard." He paused shortly again, then continued.

"Ash trained long and hard with his pokemon. Like all trainers, he strived to be the world's greatest pokemon trainer. But he treated his pokemon differently then most trainers. He treated them as his friends, companions, equals. Not as tools or pets, but as true friends which he loved. This is what I believe enabled Ash to become the Pokemon Champion; not because of the strength of his pokemon, but because of the bond that he shared with them. If more trainers treated their pokemon like Ash did, maybe this world would be a better place. Ash Ketchum, you will always be the greatest pokemon trainer, of Pallet Town." He heaved a great sigh, and stepped down from the podium.

The crowd was silent, as Professor Oak's words were still fresh in their minds.

There would be only two eulogies that day, and the second giver walked up to the podium. The townspeople were a little surprised to see an eighteen year old pregnant girl speaking, but they treated her with respect just the same. Tears were still present on her face. She cleared her throat, flicked her orange bangs out of her eyes, and began.

"Now I never got to see Ash when he was a little kid. I don't know how he acted, what he did, I don't know really know who he was in Pallet Town before I met him. But I've traveled with Ash for numerous years, and he has always been there for me. Ever since that first day we met, when I fished him out of the river, he stole my bike, and it ended up getting friend by Pikachu, he had always been my friend. No, not just my friend, my best friend. Ash was always there to help me out when things got tough, and although we had our fair share of arguments, we always patched things up in the end. But it was not until recently that I truly cherished my friendship with Ash."

She showed the crowd the ring on her finger, the silver ring he had given to her as a promise that he would always love her.

"As you can see I am pregnant, and I bear the child of Ash Ketchum. This ring I have, he proposed to me just last week. I was hoping that we would be married this June but….." she stopped, as the tears began to overflow.

"But he was sadly killed by that horrible man, Giovanni, the head of Team Rocket. With Ash's final breaths, he killed Giovanni, so that all of us could be safe. Ash died to save us all, and even if he knew how much we are weeping right now, he would have made the same decision. Ash…you said that we would be always be together, and even though you are gone from this world, you will always remain in my heart, in all our hearts. To Ash, the greatest hero of Pallet."

Misty stepped down from the podium, her face covered in tears.

The coffin was lowered into the grave, and then covered up in dirt. The tombstone was laid, and it read: _Ash Ketchum, Loving son, Loyal Spouse, and a Friend to Us All_

The crowds dispersed, and all of Ash's friends and family headed back to the Ketchum residence for a reception.

Mrs. Ketchum made the food, which was still excellent. She made all of Ash's favorites, but it only made her more depressed, as he was not there to enjoy any of it.

They all ate in silence, tears constantly rolling down their cheeks. Misty wanted to be alone, so she retreated into Ash's bedroom.

She grabbed the picture, curled up on his bed, and cried her eyes out.

Brock and Mrs. Ketchum checked up on her regularly, but they only listened through the door. They did not bother her, but every time they went to check on her, they heard her softly whispering, "Ash, Ash…." over and over again.

Back on Cycling Road:

"Uhhhh guys can't we talk this out? sweatdrop" Ash said sheepishly.

"Get him!" the leader yelled. They revved their motorcycles, and charged at Ash.

"Shit!" Ash yelled, as he peddled out of the way.

They crashed into each other (classic 3 stooges style), and Ash pumped his leg as fast as he could, until their loud curses were barely audible.

"Phew, I lost em," Ash said exhaustedly. He pulled up his bike to the counter, and was checked out of Cycling Road.

"Well, one day down, thirteen to go," Ash said confidently, as he set up camp on the outskirts of Celadon City.

Soon the guests left, and only Brock and Misty were left with Mrs. Ketchum. They all supported each other through the loss, but they knew their lives would never be the same.

Words became seldom in the Ketchum residence that week, as the three usually kept to themselves all day, mourning.

An important date was approaching for Misty, and she was waiting it expectantly. Her due date was March 26th to the 27th, but the doctors said they could be off by a bit. But Misty looked forward to this day not only because her child was finally going to be born, but she would again be able to see Ash, or at least some of him, in her child. She would give her baby all the love and care it would need, and she would do her best to raise it without a father.

But the father was still alive.

It took Ash the rest of his first week to get through Celadon and Saffron. The men guarding the gates were very irritable, but Ash bribed them with a couple cans of lemonade and he was allowed to pass.

At the beginning of his second week, Ash had finally reached Cerulean City. He stopped by the Cerulean Gym, so he could hopefully alert Misty's sisters that he was alive, but they had taken a trip to the Orange Islands to catch stronger pokemon for the gym.

Ash quickly left Cerulean, so he could face his toughest obstacle, Mt. Moon.

"Six days left Ash, six days," he whispered to himself as he entered the dark chasms of Mt. Moon.

"Where are you Ash…." Misty whispered, as she watched the moon through his bedroom window.

Ash looked up at that same moon, as he headed into the bowels of the mountain.

He headed deeper and deeper, but he soon got lost and decided to pack it in for the night.

The next day, he was attacked by Zubats, and he was bleeding substantially from many cuts. Limping, he spent another day in the cave. (4 left everybody…..)

A rock slide occurred inside the cave, and Ash was trapped there for two days. He shoved the heavy boulders out of his way, but it took all of his strength.

Ash had been keeping a mental calendar, but he didn't realize that he had been trapped for two whole days.

He finally emerged, bruised and bleeding, from Mt. Moon at the Pewter City entrance. The bike was damaged, but still useable. He raced into the city, and headed for the nearest pokemon center, but his last two days were up.

Back at Pallet, Misty was beginning to have slight contractions. She alerted Mrs. Ketchum, and soon her water broke. Brock fired up the car and they rushed over to the Pallet Medical Hospital.

It turned out that it was just a false alarm, but the doctors wanted to keep Misty, as she was beginning to dilate.

Ash rushed into the pokemon center, and immediately asked for the date.

"It's March 26th sir," said the Nurse Joy compliantly.

It hit Ash like a ton of bricks. He was too late.

"Thank you…Nurse….Joy…." he said slowly and almost inaudibly.

"I'm too late…I'm too late," he kept whispering to himself.

But Ash had finished moping.

"I can't just sit around here feeling sorry for myself, I gotta get to Pallet and see my kid!" he yelled as he burst out of the door of the pokemon center.

Ash fought his way through Viridian Forest, although it took him a whole day.

"I'm coming Mist," he kept saying to himself.

Back at the hospital, Misty had finally entered labor. Brock was at her side, holding her hand as she crushed it more and more.

The doctor was standing at the foot of the bed, helping her as best as he could.

"Come on Misty, just keep pushing," he said in a calm and reassuring voice.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING!" she screamed. She held Brock's hand even tighter, and he could have sworn he heard his bones beginning to crack.

Ash raced through Viridian City on his tattered bike, fighting off the crowd. He ran down the trail to Pallet Town, realizing he was taking the same path he took on Misty's bike.

"I'm almost home Misty, I'm almost home," he whispered softly.

"Come on Misty just a little bit more!" shouted Mrs. Ketchum encouragingly.

And with one final yell from Misty, 9 months of love and hard work finally came out of her.

The doctor snipped off the umbilical cord, and the baby was cleaned.

He wrapped the baby in a blanket, and handing the child to Misty he said, "Congratulations, it's a girl." A large smile was spread across not only the face of the doctor, but of Mrs. Ketchum and Brock as well.

Misty cradled the child gently in her arms, marveling at the precious being she and Ash had made.

Her eyes were the soft brown of Ash's. Oh how Misty cried when she stared into these deep chocolate eyes, reminding her so much of her beloved Ash.

Mrs. Ketchum and Brock each took turns holding the baby girl, but she was soon back in her mother's protective arms.

"That's definitely Ash's kid," Brock said quietly, so as not to disturb the baby from her slumber. "What are you going to name her?" he asked inquisitively.

"I don't really know yet," Misty said. "I'll just have to wait and see what she's like, and then I'll be able to name her. Although who knows, some name might just pop up."

"Well take your time with the name honey, names are important," Mrs. Ketchum said cheerfully. "Well we'll leave you two alone until tomorrow."

"Good night Misty," said Brock, and he gave the girl a little kiss on the forehead.

"Goodbye," Mrs. Ketchum whispered, as she closed the door softly behind her.

"Bye."

It was nightfall by the time Ash reached the hospital. He assumed she would be here, as he probably missed the birth. Bruised and bloody, he left the bike in the front lobby. He approached the front desk to locate Misty's room.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" he asked. "Do you know where Misty Waterflower's room is?"

"And you would be…."

"Her husband, errr fiancé," he quickly added.

"Room B7 in the maternity ward on the third floor," the receptionist said in a mechanical voice.

"Thank you!" Ash yelled as he raced down the hall to the elevators.

Ash punched in the button and waited hurriedly in the elevator.

As soon as the doors opened he burst out and headed toward Misty's room. He arrived at room B7, and it had a little brass nameplate with _Misty Waterflower _engraved on it.

The door was closed, so he gently opened it and headed inside.

Misty was asleep on the bed, obviously exacted from the many hours of labor. But what caught Ash's eye was the little crib brought in by the doctor's where his child lay.

He examined the child, and seeing how it was dressed in pink, he knew it was a girl.

"Congratulations Misty, we finally made it through all this," he said as he walked over and took her hand.

The warm touch, the reassuring voice woke up Misty.

She looked up, and saw Ash's face beaming down upon her.

"Ash…..?" she said groggily. "Is it….is it really you?" she said with growing excitement.

"Yeah Mist, it's me, in the flesh," he said, brandishing a huge grin.

"Oh Ash we thought you had died!" she yelled as she threw her arms around him, embracing him. He lifted up her chin, and gave her a long and well deserved kiss.

"Ash….how did you..?" But he quickly put a finger to her lips.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Now you need to get some sleep. So, what are we going to call this little angel of ours?" he said as he gently stroked Misty's hand.

"Hmmmm I've given it a lot of thought. Her name will be-"

HAHAHAHA cliffhanger! To all my readers, I am so very sorry for not updating for over a month. I've just been VERY busy with school, seeing as exams are coming up soon, ugh. Well hopefully you all liked this chapter. I know it wasn't too long, but I think it was worth waiting for. Check back in a couple days and I'll have finished editing it. All reviews are welcome, but please, no flames. Go on, review. It's that little button on the left.


	12. You Can't Be Serious

That One Fateful Night

You Can't Be Serious!

"How does Amy sound?" Misty said looking up at Ash hopefully.

"Sounds perfect. Amy Ketchum has a nice ring to it," he said with a smile. "But what about a middle name?" he asked inquisitively.

"Thought of one too. I really like Sakura, what do you think?"

"Sakura eh? Hmmm Amy Sakura Ketchum….beautiful," he said as he smiled down upon the two most important people in his world.

"Well it's settled then. The next time the doctor comes in, I'll tell him little Amy's full name."

"Yeah that sounds like a plan."

The both grew silent, just watching Amy being cradled in Misty's arms, cooing softly.

"Can you believe it Mist?" he said as he stroked her cheek softly. "We're parents. So what if we're a little young, you're going to be the greatest mother ever, I know it."

Misty blushed. "And you'll be the greatest dad. Who knows, maybe Amy will follow in your footsteps as Pokemon Master?"

He gave a slight chuckle. "Maybe Mist, maybe."

Just at that moment, a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in, it's alright," Ash said to the person.

A man wearing a dark black suit and the Pokemon league Crest emblazoned on his breast pocket stepped into the room.

"Excuse me Mr. Ketchum, but it seems there is some urgent news from the Pokemon League. I was asked to deliver this letter to you," he said as he thrust forward a white envelope.

Ash took it, and opened it hastily. His eyes scanned across the letter, as his face grew more and more distressed the further down he read.

"You…you can't be serious!" Ash exclaimed.

"Ash, what does it say?" Misty asked, a deeply concerned look on her face.

Ash's lowered his head. "The Pokemon League officials want me back up at Indigo Plateau for another year."

Misty quickly grew relieved. "So what's the big deal? Amy and I will come with you!"

"Misty, even if you did come up to Indigo with me, I'd be working late every single night. You'd barely get to see me. And looking at the list of objectives they want me to accomplish, I could end up being there for a long time." He tried his best to hide his darkened eyes from Misty.

"But…I can still…raise Amy…" But Ash quickly interrupted her.

"No Misty. We're going to raise Amy together, you and me. I won't have you carrying the entire burden," he said as he took her hand.

The man in the dark suit adjusted his tie, as if this wasn't supposed to happen.

"Mr. Ketchum sir, you must come to Indigo Plateau. If you don't, the League has threatened to take back your title as Pokemon Master. Are you willing to give it all up?" he said in an authoritative voice.

Misty looked up at Ash, hoping to see his eyes lost in thought. But he had a huge grin spread across his face.

"So they think they can threaten me to come? Well tell your League officials that they need to come up with something better, because there's no way in hell I'd take the title of Pokemon Master over the well-being of my family." Ash stood and stared at the man. Misty looked up, and saw the great confidence in Ash's eyes. That day, she was glad she had fallen in love Ash, for who else would throw away his life's work for her?

Misty gave a weak smile, but she still had to try and convince Ash to keep the title, being the selfless person she was.

"But Ash…it's been your lifelong dream to gain that title. Why would you just throw it all away?"

"Because Mist, I wouldn't trade anything in the world for you and Amy. Besides, I've been Pokemon Master for awhile now, and I can say it isn't all it's cracked up to be. Let someone else be Pokemon Master," Ash said, as he handed back his Pokemon League official badge to the man.

"Alright Mr. Ketchum, if that is what you wish. I still think you're making the biggest mistake of your life." He turned on his heels and calmly walked out the door.

"No, I've just made the best decision of my life," he said as he wrapped up Misty in a loving kiss, taking caution of the child cradled in her arms.

"So Ash, as soon as Amy gets checked out, we can go home right?"

"Well actually I was thinking of going out and buying a new house. My old place is getting a little crowded," he said with a grin.

"Ash! We can't move out of Pallet!" she yelled.

"Oh but I've already bought the house!" he chuckled as his smile grew wider.

"WHAT! You bought a house without telling me, where is it!" she shouted as she slightly shook him.

"Calm down Mist, we're not moving out of Pallet. You'll see as soon as the two of you are safe to go." He looked at his watch, and motioned to the door. "Well I'm getting a little hungry, and I haven't had hospital food in a good long while. Want me to bring you up anything?"

"Maybe just a piece of cake," she said coolly.

"Your wish is my command." He gave her a quick kiss as he strolled out of the room, whistling.

"You have one strange father Amy," Misty whispered softly to her baby girl.

Two days later Misty was cleared to take Amy home. Ash came by the hospital in the morning ready to show his family to their new home.

The family piled into the car, as Amy slept soundly in her carrier.

Mrs. Ketchum and the others still did not no of Ash's return, so they were going to make a surprise out of it.

"So Mist I'll show you the new house after the party ok?"

"Sure that sounds fine. But if I don't like it…." She began with an evil grin.

"I know I know, we'll have to get a new one," he said in an exasperated voice.

They pulled up into the driveway of the familiar red-roofed house. Misty had called all their friends for a "surprise". She hadn't told them anything except for the fact that she had something very important to show them all.

Mrs. Ketchum, believing it was the baby, went around and told all the guests of how cute Amy looked and for everyone to pretend to be surprised.

Mrs. Ketchum saw the car Misty told her she would be arriving in pull into the drive way. She then closed the curtains and alerted everyone.

"Alright everyone, the mother is here!"

The lock clicked, and the door swung open.

"Hi everybody!" said a beaming Misty, who held a sleeping Amy in her arms.

All the guests instantly swooned over Misty, to get a better look at the baby. Mrs. Ketchum quickly reminded them that Amy was asleep, and when she awoke, they would have to leave her with Misty, as the numerous amount of people could scare her.

"So this is the surprise you all had us come here for huh?" said Brock in a "I knew it all along" voice.

"No Brock, Amy isn't the surprise…." she said as she turned her head towards the door.

"Everyone, can you quiet down please," Misty said calmly. The room quieted.

"Its ok, you can come in now," she said to a figure supposedly behind the door.

The door opened again, and Ash stepped in, a sense of nervousness on his face.

"Hi everyone," Ash said softly.

Ash wasn't greeted by a bunch of hugs and praises like Misty was, but by dead silence.

"I told you this would freak them out Mist," he said. (sweat drop)

Mrs. Ketchum slowly walked up to her son, and stroked her hand across his cheek.

"Ash…..?" she whispered almost inaudibly.

"Yeah mom, it's me," he said with a sheepish grin.

"Oh Ash!" she yelled as she tightly embraced her son.

That was all the rest of the guests needed for them to know that it was really Ash standing in front of them. They all ran over, hugging him, overjoyed that he was alive.

After Ash had the life squeezed out of him, the questioning began.

Brock stepped forward and asked the question everyone had all been thinking of.

"Ash, we saw that building explode. How on earth are you alive?" he said with an extremely puzzled look on his face.

"You know I'm not exactly sure myself," Ash said as he scratched his head.

He cleared his throat, and then began.

"Well I'm not sure exactly how I survived, but I can tell you all what I can remember. I got shot by Giovanni in the chest, but I was able to get in a good shot and kill him, but my wound was fatal. The base began to explode, and I felt death creeping up on me. Then suddenly I get surrounded by this blue aura, and I see a dark figure above me. I feel myself being lifted off the ground, then I pass out. I wake up and I'm lying on the side of a road bleeding, but alive. A Nurse Joy comes by and takes care of me at a Pokemon Center."

He took a deep breath, and then continued.

"Then I realized it was two weeks until Misty's due date, so I rushed here as fast as I could from Fuchsia City."

"Fuchsia City! That trip would take weeks!" Misty exclaimed.

"Well I knew I couldn't miss little Amy being born. So I took the land route, and was traveling as quickly as I could through Celadon, Saffron, Cerulean, Mt. Moon, Pewter, and Viridian."

"You traveled all that way on foot!" Misty said in a shocked tone.

"No, do you think I'm crazy?" Ash said with a grin.

"Then how did you…?" But she was cut short as Ash wheeled in a brand new shiny red bicycle.

"Yeah the one I took from Celadon was kind of beat up, so I went and got you a new one Mist. See, I told you I'd pay you back for your bike," he said with a great smile.

Misty just stared in awe. It was exactly like her old bike, she couldn't believe it.

"I had it custom made to look just like your old one, hope you don't mind," his smile still spread across his face.

"Oh, Ash!" Misty exclaimed as she threw her arms around him.

The party quieted down a bit as Misty went into a private room to nurse Amy.

All of the guests began questioning Ash about his journey. How he gotten through Mt. Moon, and especially his battle with Giovanni.

"Yeah Nurse Joy found me pretty messed up. Blood was everywhere, but surprisingly all my wounds had been healed. I think I have an idea what helped me, and I'm thankful it came." He gave a wink at Brock, who was fully aware himself of who had helped Ash.

"Yeah you're lucky to be alive," Tracey said with a worried tone in his voice.

Ash turned to Gary, with an evil grin on his face.

"Hey Gary, whatever happened to you over the summer? You went out that one night and we didn't see you for the rest of the trip!"

"I uhhhh I…" Gary stuttered, as his face was bright red.

"Come on Gary, you can tell us," Ash said, his evil sneer still present on his face.

"Alright fine! Well I was hitting up the town with a bunch of chicks I picked up, and then we all decided to take a slight road trip, and they ended up leaving me on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere! They took my food, my money, only my pokemon were safe. Damn bitches," he cursed under his breath, his face still bright red.

"Nice job Gary," Ash sneered.

"Shut up Ash," Gary said quietly as he drowned his sorrows in punch.

Ash exited the room and went up to his bedroom. There he discovered Misty rocking back and forth in a rocking chair, softly singing Amy to sleep.

"I told you Mist, you're the perfect mother," Ash said as he took Amy from her arms and gently rocked her in his arms.

Misty blushed. "Oh Ash, I'm not that great of a mother, yet," she said with a glint in her eye.

Ash softly laid Amy in her crib.

"You know Mist, something has been bothering me all day," he said with a frustrated look on his face.

"What is it? Oh can I guess? You're wondering where your hat is, right? Well I've been keeping it safe," she said as she pulled out his hat from a bag and placed it on his head.

"Thanks Mist, it's as comfy as it always was. But that's not what I'm worried about. How did the Pokemon League know where I was? I mean word of my death has spread hasn't it?" he said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Actually, news has just been spreading since your funeral, so not everyone in the world knows yet."

"Well the League would be bound to know, but how did they know I was going to be at Pallet Hospital that day? How did they know I was even alive?" he said as he paced around the room, obviously deep in thought.

"Yeah that's right, how could they have known you're alive? I found out just a couple days ago, so how could they have known?"

"Maybe they saw me on my trip back, although at the rate I was going I doubt anyone got a good look at me. I mean even the pokemon center I stayed at in Fuchsia was deserted."

"Well I wouldn't put it past the League to have scouts everywhere to keep tabs on things, so maybe they found you?" she said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yeah probably. But how could they have known I survived…"

"Just forget about for now Ash, we have a party to go back to!" she said cheerfully as she took his hand. "Amy will be fine, we have a baby monitor set up downstairs," she said reassuringly.

"Alright, if you say so," Ash said as he gently shut the door behind him.

As the food was being consumed (all Ash's favorites) Mrs. Ketchum turned on the TV to check the news.

"Well it looks like the whole world knows now," she said exasperatedly.

The guests turned their attention from their food to the screen.

**_Ash Ketchum alive? Is it possible? Well folks believe it because it is true. The recently pronounced deceased Ash Ketchum, Pokemon Master, has been declared alive by the Pokemon League. Just the other day pictures were released of him visiting his wife, Misty Waterflower, in the hospital, who had just given birth to a baby girl. Ketchum was thought to have been dead when a blast near the outskirts of Viridian City supposedly killed him, along with the entire landscape. But as these photos show, Ash Ketchum is very alive and well. The Pokemon League visited with him at the hospital as soon as the discovery of his life was made known to them, but League officials were not pleased about this at all. The League has stripped Ash Ketchum of his Pokemon Master title for the faking of his death. This reporter has but one question. Why Ash Ketchum? Why fake your own death, fooling people all over the world? Was it just an elaborate publicity stunt? Either way, Ketchum will be seen in court on account of insurance fraud and failure to comply with numerous League rules. Now only the courts will decide former Master Ash Ketchum's fate, who could face numerous years in prisons for these alleged crimes._**

Mrs. Ketchum switched off the TV. Ash pulled out the letter from his pocket and reread it. He must have missed it the first time he read it, because at the very bottom in printed letters was: **If there is a failure to comply with these rules, you will be sued. We will contact you when your court date is set. Hopefully you can get a good lawyer with all the money you have.**

"No way, it was right in front of my face. I can't believe this. How can a win a case like that! I don't have any evidence to support me!" he said as he began to go into hysterics.

"Ash…we'll think of something. We'll hire a good lawyer. There's no way they can put you in jail, you didn't fake your death! At least I don't think you did," Misty said, downcast.

"Now Mist don't go doubting me now. You know I didn't fake my death, and you, Brock, and I all know who it really was who saved me. Please believe me Mist," he said with a sincere look in his eyes.

"I do believe you Ash, I'm sorry. It just sounded kinda fishy, because none of us saw you actually die."

"Yeah, at least I think no one did. Well I guess I have to go looking for a lawyer soon," he said as he heaved a huge sigh.

"You can look for one in the morning dear; we still have a party going on!" Mrs. Ketchum said as she tried to cheer up her son.

"Yeah your mom, you're right!" Ash said as he grabbed another plateful of food.

The guests soon had to leave, and each said goodbye to the new parents and wished them the best of the luck with the coming events.

A tiny cry emitting from the baby monitor alerted Ash and Misty who were reclining on the couch watching TV.

Misty motioned to get up, but Ash gently brought her back down.

"Let me get it this time," he said with a warm smile on his face.

Ash climbed the stairs into his bedroom, where a crib was situated next to the queen-sized bed Ash and Misty used.

He walked over and gently picked up his crying daughter in his arms.

"Shhh It's okay, daddy's here now," he said in a soothing voice.

Amy's cries soon died out, and she began to fall asleep, her head resting lightly on his shoulder.

"Amy, you're even more beautiful then I ever could have imagined," he whispered softly. "I may have given up a lot, but you need to grow up with a dad, because it's just not the same without one."

He laid her down in her crib again, gave her a kiss on her forehead, and closed the door behind him as he headed down to his Misty.

"Well here comes the new daddy," Misty chuckled.

"I'm not half bad at this parenting thing," he said jokingly.

"Well we'll see when we get to the diaper changing," she said with an evil grin.

"Oh you can take care of that," Ash said as he bolted into the kitchen.

"Ash!" Misty yelled.

He popped his out from behind the wall.

"Just kidding. Yeah I'll do my fair share of the work, seeing as how I don't have a job anymore," he said as he sat down on the couch next to Misty.

"You better," she said as she took his hand.

"Ahhh it's so great to have a full house again," Mrs. Ketchum sighed as she looked upon the happy couple on the couch.

"Oh crap Mist I forgot to show you the new house!" Ash said as a shocked look spread across his face.

"That's okay Ash; you can just show me in the morning. Now I'm gonna trust you on this, you did get a big enough house for us and Amy, right?" she said as a look of curiosity was present in her eyes.

"Yeah it's er….big enough," Ash said nervously.

"Ash!" Misty exclaimed.

"Mist it's okay, you're gonna love it! At least I think you will," he said with an unsure look.

"Alright, but if I don't like it, you're selling it right away!"

"Might be kind of hard, seeing as how expensive it was," he said, avoiding Misty's eye.

"How much did you spend?" she asked.

Mrs. Ketchum heard a slight mumble from Ash, then an explosion from Misty. She retreated into the kitchen to avoid the conflict.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SPENT $15 Million on the house! Are you crazy! That's a quarter of your League money!" Misty shouted at the top of her voice.

"I know I know! But trust me, you'll love it!" Ash said with a desperate look.

"Fine Ash," she said as she crossed her arms authoritatively.

In an apartment building of Viridian City, Anna was kneeling over a toilet, throwing up everything she had ate that night.

"Ugh, this is happening almost every other night now, what's wrong with me?" she said in a despairing voice.

She looked in her bathroom cupboard and found what she was looking for, a home pregnancy test. She kept them there just on the off chance she did do something stupid and wind up with a kid.

"This is probably nothing, just a bad stomach virus. There's no way I could be pregnant," she said as she tried to reassure.

She did her business, and waited for the readout of the test.

"I mean I did have sex with Ash that one time, but I brought a condom, didn't I?"

Suddenly a look of horror spread across her face.

"No I didn't!" she exclaimed.

She slowly looked down to check the readout on the test, fearful of what it might say.

Pregnant.

Well now wasn't that a fun chapter? There will be some mistakes as I did not proofread it as well as I could have so I could get it out quicker. I've made you guys wait long enough as it is. Yeah I know you're all gonna hate me, but please, no flames, and know that this story has a ways to go before it's over. As always, please review. Go on, review. It's that little button on the left.


	13. Crash

That One Fateful Night

Crash

Ash crawled into bed that night, thoughts of how his life had now been stood on end.

His title had been stripped from him. The title he had strived so hard to achieve. Countless hours of training, thousands of bumps and bruises, and many friendships gained from his pokemon, all to accomplish one goal: to be a Pokemon Master.

Now he was just an ordinary pokemon trainer, Ash Ketchum.

He turned and saw Misty sleeping soundly, her gentle breathing calming his nerves. In the corner Amy was softly cooing in her sleep, dreaming of who knows what.

Ash smiled as he gave Misty a soft kiss on the cheek. Ash finally had a family. A loving (soon-to-be) wife and a beautiful baby girl. He had everything a guy could ever ask for, so why was he so unhappy?

Well if it wasn't for that journey of his to be a pokemon master, he may not have ever met Misty Waterflower in the first place, and he never would have had Amy.

Pikachu was sleeping soundly at the foot of the bed, his yellow body rising and falling with each breath.

Ash scratched him behind the ears then fell back on his pillow.

Pikachu. His first pokemon, and his first step on his journey to be a pokemon master. While things were rocky at first, Pikachu soon became Ash's best companion and one of his best friends.

Ash had made the decision so quickly to give up his title for Misty, but was it fair to his pokemon? He had given up the one thing that ALL of his pokemon had fought their hearts out to win for him: the title of Pokemon Master.

Was it fair of him to just throw away that title because he loved Misty and Amy too much to leave them alone? Anyone in Ash's situation would have done what he did, to give everything up for the one's he loved.

But what about his pokemon? His pokemon were his friends too, and shouldn't they have had some say if all their hard work was to be disposed of because of a person?

From a human's point of perspective Ash clearly made the right choice. But from a pokemon's point of view, was it Ash's decision to make?

Ash then had an idea. A way to make it up to his pokemon for giving up his title. He would open up his own pokemon gym right here in Pallet! He smiled and looked down at Pikachu's sleeping form.

"Don't worry buddy, we'll get our title back one day," he said as he scratched Pikachu behind the ear.

Ash fell back onto his pillow, a content smile on his face.

"Hehe, Pallet Town Gym, this is gonna be great." Ash muttered to himself.

He slowly drifted off to sleep, but little did he know that his life would never be the same when he awoke.

Ash opened his eyes and was in the center of the Indigo Stadium. The thousands of seats that would be filled with screaming fans were empty.

He walked up to one of the trainer's boxes and all the lights lit up. Standing in the other box was a figure shrouded by a dark cloak.

The figure motioned to the giant scoreboard, and three pokemon slots lit up, ready to be filled by pokemon for a three on three battle.

Ash looked down to his belt, and saw two pokeballs secured there tightly, as Pikachu came sprinting out and jumped onto his shoulder.

Misty followed behind Pikachu, and then moved to a position in the Judge's box.

She smiled at Ash, then raised her arms.

"Trainers ready?" she shouted in a loud voice.

"Yes," Ash said assuredly. The cloaked figure only nodded, his face hidden behind a dark hood.

"Alright, trainers ready…BEGIN!" she said as she dropped her arms which held two flags, the classic green and red.

(Ash is in the red corner. Mystery Man in the green)

"Go, Grovyle!" Ash said as he tossed the pokeball and Grovyle emerged, its leaves folding in and out.

"Go, Scizor," the cloaked man said calmly.

"Grovyle, Leaf Blade!" Ash commanded.

Grovyle launched two leaves but were instantly reduced to shreds by Scizor's claws.

"Scizor, Fury Cutter."

Scizor dashed up to Grovyle, cutting it repeatedly.

But this wasn't like any ordinary pokemon battle.

This trainer was attacking brutally, as blood began to pour from Grovyle's many wounds. It soon collapsed out of exhaustion and blood loss.

"Return, Grovyle," Ash said softly.

The red beam of light shot out at Grovyle, but Grovyle was not called back.

"What the hell? A pokemon can't be recalled only if….it's dead…" Ash said with a downcast look. He looked at the trainer with a face of fury and rage.

"This a battle, not war you psycho! You killed my Grovyle!" Ash said as tears of fury ran down his cheeks.

"Oh I did, sorry. I haven't had a battle like this in awhile; I guess I got a little excited. I actually thought you would be more of a challenge this you know," he said mockingly.

"You'll pay for that," Ash gritted through his teeth as the trainer recalled his Scizor.

"Grovyle is unable to battle; the battle goes to the green trainer," Misty said sadly as she raised the green flag.

"Round two, begin!" she said as she dropped the flags again.

"Go, Swellow!" Ash yelled.

Swellow emerged and began to fly around, flapping its wings rapidly.

"Go, Aggron," the cloaked trainer muttered.

"Swellow, Wing Attack!" Ash shouted angrily.

Swellow dived at Aggron swiftly.

"Aggron, Iron Defense."

Aggon's scales hardened and Swellow bounced right off.

"Agility, Swellow!"

"Finish it Aggron, Iron Tail."

Aggron leaped up in the air and slammed its tail down on Swellow with all its might. Swellow was ploughed into the ground, and was not moving.

Ash tried to recall it, but again was unable to.

"Damn you," Ash muttered underneath his breath.

"The battle goes to the green trainer," Misty said as she raised the green flag again. Swellow's picture in the scoreboard faded out, leaving Ash with one left.

"Round three, begin!" Misty shouted.

"Alright Pikachu, let's show this guy how to really battle," Ash said as his furry friend sped into the arena.

"Go, Salamence," the dark trainer said with a slight laugh.

"I won't waste any time, Thunder Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

"Salamence, dodge. Then Crunch!" the trainer shouted.

The dragon pokemon easily dodged Pikachu's Thunder attack, then swooped in and grabbed Pikachu in its sharp fangs.

"Finish it!" the cloaked trainer yelled.

"Pikachu!" Ash screamed, tears in his eyes.

Pikachu shocked Salamence, and was able to break free. Blood was present on its stomach from the bite.

"Alright Pikachu, Agility!"

Pikachu began to speed around the arena, becoming almost impossible to hit.

"Salamence, go, end this now!"

Salamence flew down and managed to pick up Pikachu. It flung Pikachu against a wall, where it slid and stopped moving.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried as he ran over to his pokemon.

But Ash turned and saw an even worse sight.

The trainer's Salamence had continued flying and slashed it's claws across Misty, the force slamming her into the arena wall.

"Misty!"

He ran over to her, tears streaming from his eyes. His lifted her body up, and saw she was unconscious.

"Come on Mist, wake up, wake up!" he cried.

"She's dead and you know it," the trainer said as he stroked his Salamence affectionately then called it back.

He then walked over to Pikachu's corpse and threw it at Ash.

"Here, now you can be surrounded by your dead friends."

"You killed her you monster, how dare you!"

"You killed her Ash. You know you did. You're always getting yourself into dangerous situations, and it was only a matter of time before she got hurt. It's your entire fault Ash. If you had never met her, she would still be alive right now. You should have gotten out of her life when you had the chance. You burdened her with a child, and in the end you ended up killing her. So much for loving her," the trainer laughed, mocking him.

"I do love her! And I didn't kill her, you did!" Ash yelled, furious at the trainer.

"I killed her? Maybe you should take a closer look…" the trainer said as he removed his cloak.

Ash looked on in absolute horror at the sight he saw.

He was looking at himself.

Ash sat up in his bed, sweat dripping down his face. He looked over at Pikachu to make sure he was alright. Paranoid yes, but the dream was so real.

He then looked over at Misty, who was sleeping safe and sound.

Ash gave a sigh of relief, then fell back onto his pillow.

"Will I really kill you Mist?" he whispered softly, gently stroking her face.

"Who am I kidding of course I will. She'll follow me wherever I go, and I'm always getting into danger. It's only a matter of time before she…before she…dies," Ash said as tears began to well up in his eyes.

"No one is safe around me. Whatever caused me to have that dream was right. My pokemon, my friends, my family, will all die if they're around me. I should get out of their lives, to keep them safe," he said sorrowfully as he rose from his bed and put on his clothes.

He scribbled a note on a piece of paper, and set his pokeballs to the side.

"Goodbye Mist, I'm sorry, but I have to keep you safe," he said as he kissed her one last time, but a few tears rolled down his cheeks and fell lightly on her face.

"I love you Mist," Ash said as he closed the door behind him.

Misty awoke that morning well rested. The party was a great pick-me-up for her, and waking up with Ash next to her was a feeling words could not describe.

Every night when they were traveling, they always slept next to each other. Even days when they had had a fight, they both managed to place their sleeping bags next to each other. Just having his body next to hers, knowing he would always be there to protect her, gave her a feeling of complete and utter safety when Ash was around.

But when Misty woke up that morning, she felt cold. She looked over and saw Ash was not in bed. She could smell the aroma of his mother's cooking wafting through the air.

"Probably already eating," she said to herself.

She got out of bed and changed out of her pjs.

As she walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower, she noticed Ash's pokeballs clustered next to a note with her name on it. She opened it and read. More and more tears built up the further she read, until she could read no more of it.

"Ash…why do you keep doing this to me?" she said in between sobs. (note that this is the SECOND time he's left w/ just a letter)

_Mist,_

_I'm so very sorry, but I'm leaving you. Now before you throw this letter out, let me tell you why. I love you, more than anyone in the world. I've just come to realize how dangerous it is for you to be with me. I'm always getting into trouble, and sooner or later you'll get hurt because of me. I'm leaving so you and Amy will be safe. My mom will help you raise her, and when she gets older, tell her who her father was. Please don't come looking for me._

_Love always,_

_Ash Ketchum_

"You said you'd always be there for me, watching over me, so why do you keep running away?"

Misty, her eyes filled with tears, ran downstairs and showed Mrs. Ketchum the letter.

She read it quickly, but when she had finished, instead of crying, she crumpled up the letter in anger.

"That idiot son of mine…" she said through clenched teeth.

"Mrs. Ketchum, it's fine," Misty said between sobs, trying to put on a brave face.

"Oh no it's not fine. How dare that boy walk out on you! Protecting you my ass, you're safer WITH him," she screamed out of frustration.

"Ash…," Misty softly whispered.

"Misty, you need to go look for him. He won't come back because of me. If he would I'd already be miles away by now. Bring him home Misty," she said with a determined look on her face.

Misty fed off her confidence, as her hope grew.

"You're right Mrs. Ketchum. I won't get anywhere sitting at home crying. I'll bring your son, my fiancé, back home." And with that, Misty packed and went off to find Ash.

"Good luck Misty," Mrs. Ketchum said softly as the red-head drove off into the distance.

Ash ran. He kept running until he could run no more.

"I have to get somewhere safe, for the both of us," he kept repeating to himself.

As he neared the outskirts of Viridian City, an explosion sent dirt and debris flying everywhere. He shielded his face with the handkerchief Misty had given him the first time they departed.

The dust settled, but Ash could barely move.

"Why can't I…move," he said as he collapsed onto the hard ground.

"Everything is coming to together," a dark figure said as it emerged from the cloud and bludgeoned Ash over the head, knocking him unconscious.

Ash slowly opened his eyes and was instantly greeted with a pair or blue ones right up in his face.

"You're finally awake," said a female Rocket.

"Why…did you capture me?" Ash said through gasping breaths.

He was tied down to a metal table in what appeared to be a jail cell.

"Our boss wanted you for some reason," she said as if she barely knew WHY she kidnapped him.

"I killed Giovanni, I saw him die!" Ash yelled in anger.

"Yeah we know, and we're very angry at you for it. Now we have Doctor Nanba in charge, ugh that guy has gone nowhere since the Lugia incident. (Did I have the dr. name right?)

"Well no matter who your leader is, I'll still take you down!" Ash yelled struggling against the bindings which fastened him to the metal table.

"Yeah yeah keep telling yourself that," the woman said absentmindedly.

A buzz came from her walkie-talkie and she quickly answered.

"It's ready? Alright I'll bring him down. Yes he's unharmed." She clicked off the walkie-talkie.

"Well let's get you off that table, you have a battle," she said with an evil smirk.

"Battle? What are you talking about?" Ash said confused.

"A pokemon battle stupid. You were the Pokemon Master were you not?"

"Yeah I was. Fine then, I'll battle you," Ash said defiantly.

The woman released his binding from the table, but sadly, Ash realized he was still handcuffed and his legs were cuffed so he only had enough room to walk.

She led him through numerous halls until they emerged in a gigantic stadium. Thousands of seats were filled not with cheering fans, but Rockets jeering and shouting insults.

The woman took her place in the judge's box, as Ash stood in the red corner.

"Now let's welcome our challenger, the once great Pokemon Master, Ash Ketchum!" she announced into a microphone.

Boos were shouted from every Rocket, which grew to an almost deafening level.

"Yes we all love him don't we," the woman said sarcastically. "But now, it is with great pleasure that I introduce our Team Rocket champion!"

A figure emerged from the opposite of the stadium.

"We believe that this opponent will give you the toughest battle of your life," she said maliciously.

The person clad in a dark cloak stepped into the green trainer's box. He threw off this burdening cloak to reveal his face.

"Gary! What are you doing here!" Ash said very shocked. (duh)

"Well Ashy boy, haven't battled you in a long time," he said with a smug grin.

"Are both trainers ready to begin?" the woman said as she raised the two flags.

"But I have no pokemon!" Ash yelled.

"Oh we almost forgot. Pick three from these six," she said as she threw a pokemon belt at him.

"You too Mr. Oak," as she tossed another belt to Gary.

"Hmmmm these three will do fine," both trainers said in unison.

"Alright now trainers ready…begin!"

It was raining heavily in Viridian City, and the streets were abandoned. But one person still remained outside in the terrible storm, running countless blocks in desperate search.

"Ash! Ash!" Misty called out constantly, dashing from street corner to street corner.

It was raining so hard you could no longer tell she was crying. Her face heavily salted with tears, her body fatigued from running so long, she collapsed into a deep puddle on the side of the street.

"Ash…where are you…" she whispered as the water began to soak through her skin.

A Nurse Joy was braving the storm as she needed food for the pokemon at the center when she noticed Misty's unconscious form in the water.

"Oh my gosh!" Nurse Joy said as she dropped her bags and rushed over to help Misty. (seems our couple attracts Nurse Joys wherever they go lol)

Nurse Joy called out her Chansey, who carried Misty all the way back to the pokemon center.

"Ash…." Misty called out weakly.

Numerous trainers were gathered in the lobby sheltered from the rain. Wet clothes were laid out everywhere as their owners dried them anyway they could: blow-dryers, leaving them near the fire, and even holding them near the flame of a Charizard.

Nurse Joy sent Chansey to retrieve some blankets as Misty went and changed into some dry clothes. Chansey draped a blanket over her shoulders as Misty huddled in front of the fire for warmth.

As the trainers clothes dried they went off to their rooms to sleep. Soon only Misty was left in front of the fire, as the crackling embers soon died out.

Nurse Joy walked over to find out what was wrong with the depressed girl sitting in front of the burned-out fire.

"Ms. Waterflower, what seems to be troubling you," Nurse Joy said in a concerned tone.

"It's…nothing Nurse Joy. I'm fine," as Misty tried to fake a smile.

"Oh don't try that on me missy. Something is wrong, It's ok if you don't want to tell me, but I am sure I can help you," she said as a bright smile spread across her face.

"Ash…" Misty softly whispered.

"That's right you're Ash Ketchum's girlfriend aren't you?"

"Fi…fiancé," Misty stuttered as she showed Nurse Joy the beautiful silver ring on her left hand.

"My that is a gorgeous engagement ring! But why aren't you with him?" Nurse Joy asked with a puzzling look on her face.

"He…he left me," Misty choked out as tears began to well up again.

"He did what! Why on earth would he do that!" Nurse Joy yelled so loud that she woke up many resident trainers.

"To protect me. He said that if I'm with him I'll only end up getting hurt…" Misty said as the tears began to flow.

"Well it looks like you're hurting now! But Ms. Waterflower, why were you out in this terrible storm?"

"I was cough looking for him. I know he's nearby, I can feel it." Misty stared into the fireplace, her eyes cold and lonely.

"I won't be okay again until I bring him home, so that's why I gotta find him, because I love him." Misty turned to Nurse Joy and put on a determined smile.

"You must really love him a lot," as Nurse Joy returned a smile.

"Yeah…always and forever." Misty shed more tears, but not of sadness, but of newfound strength and happiness.

"_I'll find you Ash, even if it takes the rest of my life," _she said to herself.

"Well you need to head to bed Ms. Waterflower, it's getting late and you have another big day of searching tomorrow. But I will contact some old friends to help you locate Ash."

"Nurse Joy thank you so much! With your help I know I can find him!" Misty said exuberantly.

"Yeah I'm sure my friends can help you out. Now let me show you your room."

"Alright Nurse Joy," Misty said agreeably as she stifled a yawn.

Nurse Joy led her to an already furnished room and Misty collapsed on the bed out of exhaustion and went straight to sleep.

Misty woke up bright and early the next morning ready to search for Ash.

She walked down into the lobby and was instantly greeted by a beaming Nurse Joy.

"Good morning Nurse Joy," Misty said sleepily. "Why do you look so happy?"

"Because Ms. Waterflower," she took the time for a dramatic pause, "we have a lead."

Minutes later Misty's bags were packed and she and Nurse Joy were in a in a car headed to Ash.

"My friend seemed to have some info on where Ash was seen last, and how there is strange seismic activity going on in the surrounding area," Nurse Joy had a stern look on her face as she stared at the road ahead.

"Wow Nurse Joy you must have some connections. But wait, won't the Pokemon Center go understaffed?"

"Oh no my cousin is filling in, the center will be fine."

They drove in silence, with Misty deep in thought.

"_Are you okay Ash? Are you hurt? Why did you leave me if you it'd kill me inside?" _So many questions that needed to be answered, but with no one to give them to her.

"We're here," Nurse Joy said as they pulled up to a barren wasteland. A huge chunk of rock was blown away from the side of a nearby cliff.

"Wow, there must have been a huge explosion over here," said Misty in awe of how desolate the land looked.

She walked over and inspected the crater in the side of the cliff. She brushed aside some rocks and gasped at what she saw.

"Nurse Joy come quick!" Misty shouted.

"What is it Misty?" she said as she rushed over to the pile of rubble.

"There's…a door behind these rocks," Misty said slowly as she pushed aside more rocks.

"Oh my gosh you're right!" She then glanced at a symbol emblazoned on the metal door.

"That's…a Team Rocket symbol!"

"Team Rocket...they must have taken Ash!"

"What makes you say that?"

"I know Team Rocket; this is something they'd definitely do. Ash, I'll save you," as Misty whispered that last bit to herself. "Nurse Joy, go get help and I'll go try and find Ash."

"You're going to go in there alone?" said Nurse Joy very shocked. "It's going to be very dangerous in there!"

"I know, but I can handle myself. I need to show Ash I'm not afraid of danger like this," said Misty with a look of confidence and determination on her face.

"Alright Misty, if you say so. I'll go and alert Officer Jenny and get the police over her as soon as I can. Be careful Misty." She gave one last positive smile to Misty then ran off for help.

Misty pushed the heavy door open, and headed into the depths of Team Rocket's latest hideout.

"Sir, it seems that she's found our hideout. What should we do?" said a Rocket grunt to a man looming behind him.

"Let her find him, don't put up any resistance. She'll fall right into my trap," he said with a slight chuckle.

"Yes sir Doctor Nanba," the soldier complied as he stared at the monitors again.

Misty wound her way down through countless passageways, but did not run into a single Team Rocket member.

"Strange, I haven't seen anyone since I got in here. You'd think his best would be heavily guarded. Unless this is…No I have to find Ash no matter what," she said as she pressed on.

Misty finally came to a large, ornately decorated door at the end of a long hallway. She could hear the cheers of a giant crowd resonating behind it.

"_Well, only one way to find out," _she said to herself as she pushed open the gigantic doors.

"Well Ash I would have expected a better battle from you," Gary gloated as he called back his pokemon.

"It's…not over yet Gary. I still have one left," Ash said, his eyes staring at the ground in despair.

"_What's Gary doing here?" _Misty took a look around and saw all the screaming Rockets, and then looked at Gary's outfit and saw the Rocket "R" adorning his uniform.

"_He's working for Team Rocket? Ash…be careful," _as she stared on at the heated battle.

"Round Two goes to the Champion, Gary Oak!" shouted the female Rocket. "Round Three, Begin!" as she dropped the flags one last time.

"Go, Blaziken!" yelled Ash as he hurled the pokeball and the fiery pokemon emerged.

"Oh this should be easy. Go, Salamence!" Gary shouted as the blue dragon sprung out and began to unfurl it's wings.

Misty stared at Ash, because at the release of Salamence, he froze, fear spread all over his face.

A Rocket on the sidelines noticed Misty, and was instantly on his cell phone.

"Boss, she's here."

"Alright, make the announcement and give Mr. Oak the signal."

"Yes sir," the Rocket said as he made yet another call to a Rocket in the press box.

The stadium was then filled with the booming voice of the announcer.

"Well everyone, it seems we have a visitor! May we all please turn our attention to the side entrance and say hello to Ms. Waterflower, the soon-to-be Mrs. Ketchum."

Ash looked over and saw Misty standing in front of the huge doors.

"_What is she….doing here? Did she come looking for me? Oh Mist…"_

All the Rockets were glaring at Misty and jeers and boos were yelled at her.

"Please Ms. Waterflower, step into the Judge's box and take the place of Ms. Amber."

Misty nodded and headed to the box as the woman handed her the judging flags.

"Be careful out there," she said as she walked past Misty, a sneer on her face.

"Now Ms. Waterflower, begin the match."

"Alright. Trainers ready?" said Misty unsuredly.

"Misty I…" Ash began, but she put a finger to her lips.

"Later Ash. Right now I think we're both in trouble. Oh and you never thought you could run from me did you?" she said with a grin on her face as she gave him a wink.

He smiled back at her, and turned his attention back to the battle.

"Ready…begin!"

"Blaziken, Blaze Kick!"

"Salamence, dodge, and then Crunch!"

Salamence was too quick for Blaziken's attack and immediately sunk it's fangs into Blaziken's leg.

Blaziken began to roar in pain as blood poured out from the wound.

"Counter, Blaziken!" Blaziken broke free of Salamence's hold and struck back with a blow to the head.

Salamence staggered back in a daze.

"Pull it together! Argh this is going on too long. Body Slam it Salamence!"

Salamence flew straight at Blaziken, lifting it up off the ground. It flew towards the wall, but a bystander was picked up in the process.

Misty.

Salamence slammed Blaziken and Misty into the wall and flew off, returning to Gary's side.

Ash recalled Blaziken but stared on in horror at Misty's unmoving body.

"Misty!" Ash cried as he sprinted over to her.

He lifted her limp form gently, brushing the debris from her body.

"Come on Mist, wake up…I'm right here." He waited for a response, but received none. He checked her pulse and gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank God, she's still alive." Ash hugged Misty tightly, his tears staining her clothes.

"I never should have left you, I'm so stupid!" he yelled as he beat his fist on the stadium floor.

The announcer came on the speaker system, his voice filling the stadium.

"And the winner is Gary Oak! So sorry Mr. Ketchum, better luck next time. Oh and good luck with that fiancé of yours," as he said the last bit tauntingly.

"Misty, wake up! Come on Mist, I'm right here!" He gripped her hand tighter and held her close. "We have to raise Amy together, remember?"

He held, waiting for a response. But it never came.

Whew sorry guys for taking so long to update. Been busy with summer and daily football training, but I still manage to write. Please no flames, this fic still has a cpl more chaps left in it, so bear with me, kk? As always, review, it helps me become a better writer. Go on, review. It's that little button on the left.


	14. Who Are You?

That One Fateful Night

Who Are You?

"Misty….Misty!" Ash yelled. "Misty please wake up!" Tears poured down his cheeks as the crowd of Rockets laughed and jeered at the crippled trainer. Gary turned away from the depressing sight, hiding the single tear which escaped his eyes.

"Well, I battled him like you ordered, sir. Misty was the judge as planned, although it's not like she had any other choice, seeing as how the crowd had her at gunpoint," Gary whispered into his microphone in contempt.

"Oh come now Gary, you know they had it coming to them. Now, finish them off," Dr. Nanba ordered.

"Ex...excuse me sir?" Gary said confused.

"I said, finish them off. We have no need for vermin like this infecting our hideout. Kill them or you'll never…"

"Okay I'll do it!" Gary butted in. "Just…hold up your end of the deal." Gary switched off his microphone.

"Sorry Ash, Misty," he said to himself as he pulled out a gun.

Ash gently lay down Misty's unmoving body, and turned to face Gary.

"Why Gary…why?" Ash said, with such a pleading tone it ate right through Gary.

He took a deep breath, and then raised the gun, pointing the barrel at Ash's head.

"Had to be done Ashy boy," Gary said as maliciously as he could, as his finger danced over the trigger of the gun.

"KILL HIM NOW!" screamed a voice over the stadium loudspeakers. The crowd of screaming Rockets instantly died down.

Immediately Gary pulled the trigger, his head facing away so he would not have to witness the death of his best friend.

Ash huddled down, expecting the rush of instant death, the feeling of white-hot lead, but it never came.

He opened his eyes, and a large pokemon was in front of him, a blue force field protecting him, Misty, and Pikachu.

"Mew…two?" Ash said weakly, as he stared at the all-powerful psychic pokemon.

"Ash, hold on tightly to Pikachu and Misty then grab my tail," Mewtwo commanded.

Ash did as he was told. He hugged Misty and Pikachu to his chest, and grabbed hold of Mewtwo's tail.

"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" Dr. Nanba shouted over the loudspeakers

All the Rockets began to surge onto the stadium.

"Hold on tight Ash," Mewtwo said as they began to rise into the air.

Bullets rained down on the psychic pokemon, but his barrier held.

"HERE WE GO!" Mewtwo shouted.

And in an instant, they had vanished.

"DAMMIT! How could you let them get away!" Dr. Nanba screamed.

The group reappeared on the front lawn of the Ketchum residence, as Mewtwo collapsed on the ground, obviously very exhausted.

Mrs. Ketchum, who was gardening at the moment, turned towards Ash, obviously very shocked at the sudden appearance.

"Oh Ash, Misty, you're back! I knew you could do it Misty! Hey, what's wrong Ash?" she said as she noticed the tears still fresh on his face.

"Mom, Misty could be dead for all we know, we have to hurry and get her to a hospital!" Ash shouted.

"Oh my gosh let's go then! And bring along your creepy cat-looking friend with us while you're at it." Mrs. Ketchum said as she rushed into the house to get her keys.

Ash hoisted Misty's unconscious form into the car, and belted her in. He did the same with Mewtwo, although his gigantic tail did prove to be quite a problem.

He climbed into the car, and his mom sped off to the Pallet Hospital, with Misty lying soundly in the back.

"Hang in there Mist," Ash said to himself.

They arrived there within 5 minutes (Thanks to Mrs. Ketchum's shortcuts and bat-outta-hell driving style) Ash carried Misty into the emergency room, where he had to sign in.

"Name please," the clerk said, without even looking up.

"My fiancé is about to die, so get me some help now!" He felt for a pulse, and it was fading fast, becoming slower and slower from the great loss of blood.

The woman looked up, and her eyes grew the size of dinner plates.

"Oh my God why didn't you say so! Bring out a gurney fast!" she yelled to some unknown nurse in the back.

Ash gently laid Misty down on the stretcher, as fear and panic crept through him.

He ran alongside the stretcher, as Misty had to be rushed immediately into surgery.

"It seems she's suffered some severe lacerations on her body, and one of her lungs seems to have been punctured. She's lost a lot of blood too." The doctor could see that the news was only dragging down Ash further into despair. "We can help her of course, but she'll have a long recovery ahead of her when she gets out."

He was very tempted to say _if _she gets out, but he knew it would just make things even worse.

Ash was forced to sit in the waiting room, where he paced back and forth.

Mrs. Ketchum played with Amy, while Mewtwo hovered in deep meditation.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Ash's head.

"Mewtwo, you can save Misty! I mean you've saved me before, so you can save her, can't you?"

Mewtwo immediately turned his head away, as if he had nothing to say but bad news.

"What's wrong, can't you help her?" Ash pleaded.

"I'm…too weak right now. Transporting all of you used up the last of my strength. I won't be able to heal her…"

"So then rest up and you can heal her then!" Ash said with a glimmer of hope.

"It takes a lot of energy for me to heal someone Ash, and I'm afraid that by the time I regain enough strength to do so, it may be too late," Mewtwo said with a downcast look present in his eyes.

Ash let out a loud yell of frustration, then sunk back into his chair.

"Misty…I never should have left your side…" Ash muttered to himself. He pulled his hat down so as to cover his red and swollen eyes.

Hours passed, although they felt like years, as Misty remained in the operating room, clinging to life. Ash still had not removed his shirt, which was soaked through with Misty's blood. A reminder for himself on what the consequences of leaving her.

A doctor soon emerged and walked toward the frantic pokemon trainer.

"Well, how is she?" Ash asked, a bit louder then normal. (I'm being nice)

"She's stabilized, but she'll have to undergo numerous procedures as she suffered some nasty wounds," the doctor said in a grave sounding voice.

"So I'm not able to see her yet?" Ash said with sadness in his voice.

"No not yet I'm afraid. She'll have to be looked on very closely for the next couple days. I suggest you go home and get some rest Mr. Ketchum." He noticed the fear and worry in his eyes, and instantly tried to reassure him.

"She's going to be fine, you have my word. It's just going to take some time to get her there, that's all," the doctor said with a sheepish grin.

"Thank you doctor," Ash said as he turned away and walked towards his mother.

"Well, what did the doctor say?" Mrs. Ketchum asked reproachfully.

"He said she's stable, but they'll have to keep her for a couple more days to do some more operations. We're not allowed to see her quite yet," Ash said with a disappointed look.

"She's going to be okay honey. Now let's go home and I can make you your favorite meal!" Mrs. Ketchum said, hopefully trying to cheer up her son.

"I'm sorry Ash. I'll try and get up to strength as quickly as possible to insure Misty's safety," Mewtwo said as Ash walked past.

"Thanks Mewtwo," he said very quietly.

Mrs. Ketchum climbed into the car, along with Ash, and Mewtwo. Pikachu was soon discovered to still be alive and was sleeping soundly in the backseat.

Ash leaned against the window, as rain began to steadily fall from the sky.

"Misty…" was all he could say to himself to keep him from going insane.

They soon reached the Ketchum residence, where Mewtwo was told he could stay for as long as he needed. (Yeah I'm making him male. And yes I know he is genderless)

Ash immediately ran into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Mrs. Ketchum knew to leave her brooding son alone; although this time she called up some friends to keep Ash company.

Luckily Brock and Anna were staying in Viridian, and they were over within the hour.

Ash slammed the door behind him, and threw himself onto his bed. Tears streaming down his face, he removed his jacket and lay it next to him.

Misty's blood had dried, but he would not wash it just yet. Her blood had been spilled because of him, because he had left her. He could never forgive himself for leaving her. So he never would again, that is if she took him back.

"It happened just like my dream..." Ash whispered to himself. "I knew how it was going to end, but I kept denying it could end like my dream."

He began pacing around his room, trying to figure it all out.

"Misty wasn't able to refuse judging, she was surrounded by Rockets. But how could they have known that the judge would have been hurt?" he pondered thoughtfully.

He heaved a great sigh, and fell back onto his bed. He stared at the blood-soaked shirt for awhile, and then softly drifted off to sleep.

What seemed like only a second later, his door was thrown wide open and he was instantly trapped in a bone-crushing hug which could belong to none other than Brock.

"Hey Brock…I…can't…breathe" Ash said as he struggled against Brock's embrace.

"Oh, sorry man," Brock said apologetically as he released his vice-grip hold on Ash.

"Is she…going to be okay?" Brock asked with a worried look on his face.

"The doctors said they need to perform some more operations, but she'll be as good as new after a good long time to heal."

"Well that's good. Maybe we can go visit her tomorrow?" Brock asked hopefully.

"They said she won't be allowed to have visitors for awhile, they'll let us know when we can see her again," Ash said unemotionally, his eyes still cold and dark.

Suddenly, a girl with flowing brown hair popped her head into the room. She noticed Ash's gloomy and unfeeling look, and instantly rushed over, hugging him and placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Oh Ash I feel so bad for you," Anna said wholeheartedly. Ash just stood there, staring at the jacket which still lay on his bed.

While Ash was gazing at the jacket, Anna shot Brock a dirty look which clearly meant, "Give us some time alone or I'll kill you." Not being a moron, Brock went off to help Mrs. Ketchum with the cooking.

Anna didn't know why, but she had become increasingly attracted to Ash the more she spent time with him. (Maybe the fact that she was carrying his other child)

She loved how Ash had trusted her, even though she had worked against so many months before. She loved how he cared for ALL of his friends, how he had treated her so well after all that she had done. And how could she not love those chocolate brown eyes of his?

But most of all, Ash reminded her so much of her old fiancé. He had that never-give-up attitude, who would always fight until the bitter end.

She knew he loved Misty, but that didn't stop her from wanting him, needing him. She knew that what she was doing was wrong, but she was tired of being alone.

"Ash…Misty will be okay, won't she?" Anna said as she took his hand, putting on a sad puppy dog face.

He seemed to snap out of a trance, as his eyes finally locked off of the blood-soaked jacket.

"She will be…she has to be okay," he said very quietly.

He noticed Anna holding his hand, but he didn't care. It was good to have a comforting touch at the moment.

Suddenly, Ash broke down and threw his arms around Anna, sobbing into her shoulder. (Very un-Ash like, I know)

Anna seemed quite shocked at this, but she only embraced him tighter.

"Anna…what if I lose her?" he sobbed. "I've already lost her a couple times before…but this time it could be for good!"

"Ash, she's going to make it! Misty wouldn't die that easily on you. She loves you, she won't give up on you," she said reassuringly.

"If I lose her…I don't know what I'll do," he said as his face darkened, his eyes directed toward the ground.

"You won't lose her, but even if you do, you'll be able to find someone else," she said with a slight smile.

"_Wait, did I just say what I think I said?" _Anna said to herself. "_He loves_ _Misty, and I'm not helping! But he…he's so much like how James use to be…"_

She stared out the window, deep in thought. Ash held onto her tighter, and then she did the unthinkable; she lifted his chin, and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

Ash let out an almost inaudible gasp.

"_She's kissing me! This is so wrong…but why am I enjoying it?"_

He wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss.

Seconds, minutes, hours could have passed but the two didn't notice a thing, that is until Brock walked in.

"ASH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" he shouted at the top of his voice.

As if coming out of a trance, Ash immediately broke off of Anna, releasing his embrace.

Tears streaming down his face at the realization of what he had done, Ash ran out of the house. He ran as fast as he could to his special place where he went to think.

He ran out of the woods and into a clearing, near a crystal clear river which was fed by a rushing waterfall.

This place was special because this was where a certain red-head fished him out of the river. Where he had stolen her bike, and where their relationship began.

Anna stood in surprise, glued to her spot on the hardwood floor.

Brock shot her a look great disgust, and ran off to find Ash, knowing exactly where he'd be.

"What have I done?" Anna whispered softly to herself as she eyed Ash's blood-tainted jacket, and broke down in tears.

"What did I do…why on earth did I make out with Anna, when the love of my life is struggling to survive in a hospital!" Ash said with increasing anger as he threw rocks into the river.

"Because Anna was smart and got you in a vulnerable position?" Brock said with an "I told you so" look on his face as he stepped out from the cover of the trees.

"Brock! How'd you know I'd be here?" Ash said in a very shocked voice.

Brock, seeming to have completely ignored Ash, walked over to the edge of the river and dipped his hand in the water.

"This is where you met her, right?" Brock asked with an inquisitive look at Ash.

"Ye…yeah. How did you know?" Ash responded, very confused.

"She showed it to me. She came here after she fought with you. (When they were near Pallet of course. Duh) She said that she only had to see this place, and be reminded of the day she met you, to forgive you for whatever you had done that day. You really changed Misty's life Ash," Brock said calmly as he laid a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Silent tears rolled down Ash's cheeks as he walked to the river's edge, staring at his reflection in the clear blue water.

"I don't know what got into me Brock. One second we were talking, the next we were kissing. What have I done…?"

"Something really stupid, that's for sure," Brock responded bluntly.

"I know I need to tell Misty…but she'll never forgive me for this! I mean she forgave me once for doing things with Anna, because they weren't my fault. But this time, I did it of my own free will. There's no way Misty would want to marry me now…" Ash said with a dejected look on his face.

"Now I admit you'll have to make a good apology to her, but don't count yourself out just yet. Misty bore your child because she loves you. She wants to marry you because she loves you. Do you get what I'm saying? SHE LOVES YOU. You just need to show her how sorry you are and how much YOU love HER," Brock said sternly.

"I know, and I will. I need to prove to her that Anna meant nothing to me, that I felt nothing from the kiss, which I didn't," he quickly added as he saw the look on Brock's face.

But someone else was in the cover of the trees that they did not notice.

Anna turned and ran, new tears falling from her face as her heart broke in two.

"_You're so stupid Anna! How could you ever think he would like you! Now all you did was hurt him and Misty, what you've always been doing. I've hurt Ash too much; he's better off if I wasn't around. I'm even carrying his second child…but should I tell him?" _she thought to herself as she continued to run.

"Well I guess now I just have to wait until Misty is allowed to have visitors, and then I can beg for forgiveness," Ash said with a slight smirk on his face.

"And hey, if she dumps you, you can always hook up with Anna," Brock laughed with a stupid grin on his face.

Ash shot back a glare of extreme disgust and Brock immediately shut up.

The two walked back to the Ketchum residence in silence, Ash's thoughts solely on Misty.

"_Please forgive me Mist…you just have to," _Ash thought to himself.

They were greeted back at the house by Mrs. Ketchum playing with the now one month old Amy. (Yes Misty was looking for a long time, and yes I skipped a lot of Ash's ridicule by the Rockets)

"Oh hi honey, thank goodness your home. There's a letter here for you from the Pokemon League. I think it has to do with your court date," Mrs. Ketchum said with uneasiness present in her tone.

Ash tore open the letter, and read, as a look of nervousness grew more present on his face the further down he read.

"What is it Ash? How bad is it?" Brock asked with great concern.

"I have to be in court one week from today. You, Misty, Anna, and mom have to be present as you will be asked to be witnesses. If I lose this case I face five to ten years in prison and a ten million dollar fine," Ash said calmly.

"Five to ten years? There's no way they can put my baby in prison!" Mrs. Ketchum shouted, frightening Amy, who began to bawl.

Ash picked her up, and cooing softly, got her to calm down. Eventually Amy fell asleep in Ash's protective arms.

"Misty won't be healthy enough to go," Brock said in worry.

"Yeah I know," Ash said crestfallen, "but she has to come, otherwise she'll get in trouble too."

And just at the moment, the phone rang, and Ash quickly picked it up.

"Hello? Already! Wow that's great! I can come right now? I'll be right over!" Ash said excitedly as he hung up the phone.

Grinning from ear to ear, he proudly said, "She's gonna make a full recovery and we can go see her now!"

They all piled into the car, Amy's baby bag in tow, as they rushed to the hospital to visit Misty.

They arrived at the ICU, where they had to wait to see her.

A doctor came out, and asked to speak to Ash in private.

"Mr. Ketchum, while your fiancé is going to make a full _physical _recovery, she may never be the same person again," he said with a grim look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked, puzzled.

"Go see for yourself…" the doctor said quietly, as he motioned for Ash to enter Misty's room.

Brock and Mrs. Ketchum motioned to get up, but the doctor raised his hand.

"Only he should see her at the moment." Seeing the look on their faces, he quickly added, "Oh but don't worry you can visit with her afterwards."

Ash pushed open the door and saw the love of his life watching TV from her bed.

He immediately ran over, hugging her, tears streaming anew from his eyes.

"Oh Misty, thank God you're okay!" he cried.

He let go, and noticed the puzzled look on her face.

"What's wrong Mist?" Ash asked confused.

"Who are you?" Misty responded flatly.

_OOOOOO cliffhanger haha! Yes Sarah, these are in italics now, happy? Well sorry I took so long to update, was in California visiting family for a couple weeks. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, and please review! I always love to hear how I can get better. Oh and if you have free time, please check out How Much Can Happen In a Year? By Karoi Chan (as if you don't know about this story) That fic was the one which inspired me to write mine, so go check it out. Go on, review. It's that little button on the left._

_P.S. Sorry for some spelling or grammatical errors as I tried to write this as quickly as I could._


	15. Remember

That One Fateful Night

Remember

"Who are you?" Misty asked flatly. Her eyes were blank at expressionless with a look like she was meeting someone new.

"Misty, it's me, Ash," he responded with a confused look on his face.

"Do I know you?" she said again with that blank stare.

"Mist, stop fooling around okay?" Ash said nervously.

"Well if I know you, I'd remember meeting you, wouldn't I?"

As he began to panic, Ash burst out of the room and walked over to the doctor picking him up by the collar roughly and saying in a low tone, "What the hell is wrong with her!"

"Uhhhh" he stammered as he leafed through some papers. "She seems to be suffering from amnesia," he said in a quavering voice.

"Yeah I already assumed that much moron" said Ash gruffly. He let the man down while quickly adding, "Is it temporary? Will she ever get her memory back?" he said as his voice lowered, sounding soft and pleading.

"Well…there is a chance that something she sees or hears will bring her memories back, but it's often something small or insignificant. What I would suggest is that you take her home, introduce her back to her old lifestyle, and maybe she'll remember."

"Alright, if you say so doctor," Ash said as he slowly lowered the trembling man.

"She's free to go home. Surprisingly many of her serious wounds healed almost miraculously overnight," the doctor said out of breath.

Ash gave a quick glance to Mewtwo, who looked back for a split second before resuming meditation.

"Ash, can we go see her?" Mrs. Ketchum asked with a worried look on her face.

"Not yet mom, we'll bring her home. But please mom, don't let Amy see her. I don't want her to see her mother in this condition.

Mrs. Ketchum, fearing the worst, sank back into one of the waiting room chairs.

He entered Misty's room again, surprised to see her sound asleep.

"Come on Mist, let's go home," he said as he picked her up and wrapped a coat around her, as it was a cold day, despite it being April.

Sadly as soon as they all got back home, packing had to begin for the trip to Indigo Plateau and Ash's trial.

Misty had just begun to learn everyone's name, but she still had not seen Amy; Ash would not allow it. He wanted Amy's mother to always look on her with a look of love, not just one of amusement at the small child.

So Mrs. Ketchum had been taking special care of Amy, out of sight from Misty's observant eyes.

But during dinner the night before they were all to leave, a question was asked which everyone wondered the answer to.

"Hey, has anyone seen Anna? I mean she has to be present at the trial, right?" Brock said in between chewing his mashed potatoes.

"I…I haven't seen her since _that day," _Ash said with a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

"She needs to be present for the trial…" Brock said with a downcast look.

"But we leave in the morning, there's no time to go looking for her," Ash said almost nonchalant, which infuriated Brock.

He rose from his seat, slamming his fork and knife down on the table.

"It's your fault she's gone Ash! At the very least, try and call her! You're her friend, you're supposed to look out for her," Brock yelled.

"Alright, I'll try and get a hold of her," Ash said in a surly tone as he got up from his chair.

He went into his room, and rifled through his drawer until he pulled out a slip of paper with Anna's cell number on it. He picked up his phone, and dialed, praying to God that she picked up.

Ash hadn't forgotten about what he did to Anna, but the whole situation with Misty had taken precedence in his life. It tore up Ash inside what he had done. Not only did he harm his and Misty's relationship (if and when she found out, and even if she remembered she loved Ash), but he also had deeply hurt Anna.

Anna had grown to become one of his best friends, and he had just tossed aside her feelings as if they were nothing. He kissed her too, leading her on, and then he went and left her standing alone.

The phone continued to ring, over and over again, but no answer was heard on the other end.

Ash decided to leave a quick message; hopefully she would check it and come to the trial.

"_Anna, if you receive this message, I just wanted to ask you if you could contact us if you're coming to the trial, we could really use you. And…there are some things I need to tell you too. We all miss you, please come."_

"Sigh Hopefully she got that message," Ash said tiredly as he collapsed on his bed, falling instantly asleep.

Miles away, a young woman with dark brown hair, opened her phone and checked the one voice mail which had been left for her. And she cried, knowing she could never go back to the life she once had.

The day of the trip came. Ash and Misty were sitting a few rows ahead of everyone else, as Ash was still trying his best to get Misty to remember their love.

They boarded the plane and took their seats, unaware of what tragedies would soon befall them.

The plane soon took off, and Ash had quickly begun to try and help Misty remember.

"So we've known each other since we were 10 years old, right?" Misty said with an unsure look on her face.

"Yes!" Ash said joyously.

"And we met when I fished you out of a river…and you stole my bike? I seem to remember a charred bike…but that's all," she said with a saddened look.

"I wish I could remember all the things you're telling me," she said with a sigh, "but maybe you can just help me remember how much we love each other," as she gave another sigh and rested her head lovingly on Ash's shoulder. She was soon sleeping soundly, her soft breathing lulled Ash to sleep.

"I love you Mist," he said as he nodded off.

Minutes later Misty softly whispered, "I love you too Ash…" but Ash was already asleep before he could hear it.

They were suddenly awoken by loud shouts coming from the passengers, but one man seemed to be speaking with such authority above the rest. Ash only had to hear one sentence to know who it was.

"Now everyone, let me know where Ash Ketchum is on this flight or I'm going to have to start firing this thing!" the man yelled at the frightened passengers.

"Gary…what's he doing here?" Ash said as he bolted up from his seat, and came face to face with his long time rival, no donning clothes with the Rocket symbol on them.

"Oh well never mind, here he is," Gary said with a smug look as he spotted Ash get up from his seat.

One of the pilots tried to sneak behind Gary, but he turned around and shot him in the head. The pilot crumpled to the ground, dead.

Many women screamed, and the numerous children on board began to cry. Ash could hear Amy's soft cries coming from deeper in the cabin, and his blood ran cold at the sound. His daughter, his whole family was in danger.

"Gary…why are you here?" Ash asked sternly, his eyes never losing sight of the deadly weapon.

"I'm here for you. My boss wasn't too happy about that grand escape of yours. And from the looks of things, your freaky kitty isn't here to help you," he said with a malicious laugh.

"That's what you think…" Ash said almost inaudibly as he hit a small button in his pocket.

Mewtwo was flying alongside the plane the whole time, there in case anything like this did happen. A small light flickered on a band on his arm, and he teleported into the cockpit of the plane, right behind Gary.

"Ash…you need to come with me," he pulled a woman from her seat and put her at gunpoint, "or this woman dies."

"Gary…no. Just put the gun down, we can work this out," Ash said, pleading.

"Well look at this everyone! The once great Pokemon Master begging for his life! Hahaha how pathetic!" he spat on the floor and shot Ash in the arm.

Ash's arm began to bleed profusely, and Misty instantly went to his side to help him up.

"Thanks Mist," he said as he turned toward Gary again. He began to bleed profusely, and it poured out onto his clothes and Misty's arms, yet she didn't seem the least bit disgusted.

"Now come quietly Ash," Gary said mockingly as he slowly advanced. He stopped at the row where Mrs. Ketchum was sitting. Smartly, Mrs. Ketchum had given the baby to Brock for the flight, who was sitting in the back.

"Well look who we have here, Mrs. Ketchum I presume," he said as he released the other woman, who massaged her throat tenderly.

"You're despicable Gary. What happened to the loving boy you use to be?" she said with anger in her eyes.

"He found a new calling," he said roughly as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the center aisle, holding her at gunpoint.

"Now are you going to come with me Ash?" he said with a dark glare in his eyes, "or were you gonna wait for Mewtwo to make a move?"

He turned and was face to face with the mighty psychic pokemon.

"Sorry Ashy boy, those just aren't fair odds. Have fun trying to land, bye bye." He pressed a button, and instantly the back of the plane exploded, killing all of the passengers and causing the plane to begin to spiral out. Gary leaped from the plane with Ash's mom in tow, as he jettisoned a parachute which would take him to safety.

People screamed as they held onto the seats for dear life as the plane plummeted to the ground.

"Brock, Amy!" Ash shouted. But he saw his friend hanging onto a chair, his child held tightly in Brock's protective arms.

"We're fine Ash! Just hold on!"

Ash had instinctively grabbed Misty and was holding her close to him as the plane continued its plummet to the earth below. Misty embraced him tightly, having a feeling of nostalgia as she held him tightly.

Mewtwo, realizing the danger of the situation, immediately flew out of the plane and held it within his psychic field.

The ground was approaching fast as the passengers braced for the rush of death.

But in the nick of time, the plane leveled out as it slid along the ground, the metal tearing away on the hard ground.

The plane soon skidded to a halt. The wings had fallen off two miles back, and over half the plane was gone, its remains still falling from the sky after the explosion.

The sirens could be heard of approaching ambulances and fire trucks. Mewtwo ripped open a door as he assisted people getting out of the wreckage.

Many of the wounded had to be carried out, and some were too badly hurt to be moved in time, so it fell upon Mewtwo to heal them as best as he could.

As Ash stepped out of the plane with Misty, he surveyed the carnage left in the wake of Gary's kidnapping. Mothers weeping over the loss of children. Young boys and girls crying out for their parents who could no longer hear their call. The injured crying out in pain as blood washed over their bodies from their skin torn open by the white hot flames. The dead bodies littering the barren landscape, soon to be discovered by heart-broken loved ones.

Ash began to silently cry as he held on tight to Misty, who she too was crying, sobbing softly into Ash's shoulder.

"How could you Gary…hurt so many people….?" Ash asked inaudibly. "Oh Misty thank God you weren't hurt," he said as he held her ever tighter.

"Thanks Ash….but…your arm!" she said in shock as she saw it covered in blood, unmoving. She ran her fingers over it lightly and he winced at the pain.

"I'll…be okay…Mewtwo took the bullet out and healed it a bit, so I just need some bandages and I'll be good as new," as he put on a weak smile to comfort her.

The fire engines arrived on the scene and began dousing the flames; followed closely by numerous ambulances that instantly tended to the many victims. Ash was bandaged and the flow of blood soon ceased.

Reporters soon swarmed on the spot of where Ash lay. Ash was holding Misty tightly as she clung to him, still fearful of the whole situation.

"Ash…what's all this noise? And why is everyone crying and screaming?" she said as she covered her eyes and closed her eyes, trying to block out the violent sounds and images.

"It's going to be okay Mist, I'm right here," he said soothingly as she buried her head in his shoulder, sobbing.

A bold reporter moved in to question, but Ash immediately shot a look of intense anger and the woman stepped back abruptly.

Ash spotted Brock in the throng of people being attended to, as he was clutching Amy tight in his arms. Brock had instinctively known Amy could not be seen by Misty just yet.

"Come on Misty, we're getting a ride to the hotel," he said as he helped her to her feet.

"Where's Brock?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh he'll meet up with us there," he said absentmindedly as a car pulled up in front of them.

The ride to the hotel was quiet, as Misty was sleeping the whole time. While turning in her sleep, she rested her head on Ash's shoulder, and his tense and worried face instantly softened.

"Love you….Ash…." she whispered softly.

This time Ash heard and happiness filled his heart. He was finally getting to Misty. Maybe she'd even start getting more of her memory back soon if things kept going on like this. He took her hand in his and relaxed, as the ride still had a few more hours to go. (they crashed a way's away from Indigo Plateau. For your information, I didn't show coverage of the accident yet, that comes later hehe)

Ash was deep in thought as the car rolled along over the black asphalt of the highway. Gary had killed hundreds of people. He had endangered the lives of many more. And most importantly of all, he took his mother.

"_Why Gary, why? Why work for Team Rocket? What can they possibly give you that is worth it?"_

They finally arrived at the luxurious hotel. They stopped by at a local clothing store on the way to replace the ones lost, and so they would have something presentable to wear for the trial the next day.

The trial. It was the last thing on Ash's mind after the tragedy that had befallen him today, but he knew now that he must focus on it. If he backs out now to go save his mother, he might never be able to show his face in public again, and he could not let that happen to his love and his child. So he had to fight and win this case as quickly as he could; his mother would be safe until then. He knew this because Team Rocket obviously captured her as bait to lure him away, bait which he would have gladly taken under different circumstances.

As they walked back to the hotel with their purchases, Mewtwo was reading the thoughts of Ash, and spoke up. (yes he joined up with them in the city after helping the victims)

"Ash, I can go locate your mother and find out if she is safe," Mewtwo said calmly.

"You…you can? Thanks Mewtwo! And how did you know I was thinking that?" Ash said curiously.

"Oh…just umm got lucky I guess. Yes that's it hahaha," Mewtwo said as he quickly turned away from Ash's gaze.

He flew up into the air, gave one last glance at Ash and Misty saying, "I will find your mother Ash, you have my word." And then he was gone.

"What was that all about Ash?" Misty asked curiously.

"He's off to find my mother," he said with a worried look on his face.

The two walked side by side to the hotel in silence. Ash pondered what next move he would make, Misty thinking about the intentions of the boy, no young man, standing next to her.

Rooms had been reserved for the party, with a room reserved especially for Amy and Mrs. Ketchum. That room would now be occupied by Brock and Amy, while Ash and Misty would share the second room.

After the two checked in, they met Brock would Ash was surprised to see alone. (w/o Amy)

He gave Ash a quick wink, insuring him everything was alright.

"Lovely place isn't it?" Brock said with a cheeriness in his voice.

"Yeah…we got the nicest hotel in the city, we'll enjoy it here," Ash said with a sigh.

"Oh I'd just love to go sight-seeing here, I love big cities!" Misty said excitedly.

"I'll give you the whole tour after my trial is over," Ash said with a grin.

"Why are you on trial? Did you do something bad?" she asked with a worried look on her face, which made Ash instantly melt inside.

"Some people think I cheated them out of movie, which I didn't. I'm here to defend myself. You believe me, right Misty?" he asked with a hopeful glint in his eye.

"Of course I believe you Ash. You've been helping me so much this past couple weeks, how could I not believe you?" she said with a warming smile.

He gave a smile in return, but inside he was a downtrodden.

"_So she doesn't remember everything yet. But at least she's behind me on the trial." _

"Well Mist, why don't we head up to our room? I'll take care of the bags," he said as he heaved the luggage onto his shoulder.

"Sure!" she said as she followed joyfully behind him.

"Well huff here it is puff Ash said as he slid the key card into the slot, collapsing in the doorway, the bags flying everywhere.

"Are you okay Ash?" Misty said with a worried look.

"Yeah, I just need to get a little gasp breather and I should be good to go," he said as his head fell with a thud on the carpeted floor.

When Ash came to a couple minutes later, he saw Misty just get off the phone.

"What was that about?" he asked groggily.

"We're having dinner with Brock downstairs in the café," she said as he instantly raced out the door at the thought of food.

"Typical Ash," she whispered to himself, unknowing that memories of years back were beginning to awaken.

After dinner, Brock turned in early, as Amy needed plenty of rest for the trial the following day. (For those of you keeping time, this is 2.5 months on Anna's pregnancy, and 1 month and 1 week old for Amy. Btw Amy was safe in the room being watched by Tracey who was at Indigo Plateau on business for Professor Oak.)

Ash and Misty trudged groggily to their room. Ash clumsily placed the card into the slot, opened the door, and collapsed on the warm and comfy bed. Misty lay next to him, but asked the question Ash knew was coming.

"There's only one bed in here?" Misty said with a perplexed look on her face.

"Yeah…it's the only room I could book on such short notice," he said as he placed his hands behind his head (total nervous guy).

"Oh, but is it okay for the two of us to sleep in the same bed?" she said still puzzled.

"Yeah, I mean we already…" Ash stopped, as he was almost about to say that they had a child together. He couldn't let her know about Amy just yet, but he still had a baby monitor placed in his bag to hear if she was crying (Don't ask me how he could hide it from Misty, this is Ash we're talking about).

"Well its okay with me, I mean it's not like we're going to do anything," Ash said nervously.

"Yeah that sounds alright. I mean it is a pretty big bed anyways," she said softly.

"_Do anything with him? Does he really think we'd…I mean he is pretty cute and a real gentleman but…oh I dunno, I wish I could remember more…" _she though to herself as she went into the bathroom to change.

The two both changed into their pjs, and climbed into the king-sized bed.

"Good night, Ash," Misty said as she rolled over, her back facing him.

"Good night, Mist," he said as he turned over and switched off the light, lulled to sleep with memories of how the two of them use to be.

They group woke up bright and early (6 AM), as the trial was scheduled to start at ten.

Everyone got dressed, and met down in the lobby. Brock went a separate way with Amy, as he was the one who would be meeting first with the lawyer.

"Well guys, this is it," Ash said without looking at Misty and Tracey, too focused on the moment at hand.

"What's wrong Ash?" Misty said in a sympathetic voice.

"_Glad to see you're still as sweet as ever" _Ash thought to himself as he heaved a heavy sigh and headed out the door to the league limo.

"What's up with him Tracey?" Misty asked with a look of worry on her face.

"He's just scared about this case…and about you," Tracey said, not making eye contact with her.

"Why me? Did I do something wrong?" she said with a quiver of fear.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. Now come on, we're gonna miss our ride," he said sternly as they headed out to the car.

"_Phew I just dodged a huge bullet right there. But boy are they going to be surprised who they're lawyer is" _Tracey thought to himself with a huge grin on his face.

"O….k" Misty responded, still very perplexed.

The drive to the courthouse was very quiet, as Ash sat in a corner alone staring out the window, concentrating on how his case would be handled.

They limo screeched to a halt in front of the daunting courthouse. Three stories high, with two huge wooden doors emblazoned with the Pokemon League Crest.

The trio stepped out, as they were instantly blinded by camera flashes from the paparazzi. Ash grabbed Misty by the hand, and motioned for Tracey to follow him as he ran through the gigantic doors into the courthouse.

Questions could be heard being shouted from the reporters:

"**Why fake your own death Mr. Ketchum?"**

"**Did you ever think of your child and your fiancé?"**

"**Why try and cheat the League out of so much money?"**

The doors shut behind them, as Ash and Tracey heaved giant sighs of relief.

"Phew that was close," said Ash as he took deep gasping breaths.

"Yeah that damn paparazzi, will do anything for a couple snapshots," Tracey said maliciously.

Brock came out of a door on the side with his mouth hanging wide open.

"What's the matter Brock?" Ash asked out of concern.

"You won't believe who our lawyer is…" he said as he pushed open the door, revealing a man with graying hair wearing his classic red shirt and white lab coat.

"PROFESSOR OAK!" Ash said in complete astonishment.

"Hey kids," Professor Oak said as he stepped out of the doorway giving a smirk and a small wave.

"Professor, you're going to be my lawyer!" Ash said slowly, as if he was still trying to process the fact that Professor Oak would defend him in his case.

"Yes Ash, I've done my research and I believe I have the evidence capable of saving you," he said with a cheery smile.

"Who's the crazy old guy, Ash?" Misty asked inaudibly with a snicker on her face.

"That's Professor Oak Misty! He's the leading researcher on Pokemon science, so you gotta be polite!" Ash said quickly but just loud enough for Professor Oak to overhear.

"What, does Misty not remember who I am? I mean I know I haven't visited in awhile…oh I get the message," he said as he laughed heartily. But when he didn't see anyone else laughing he quickly became concerned.

Ash, with a downcast look on his face, took Professor Oak aside and quietly told him the shocking news. As he was greatly involved in his research, he hadn't gotten around to seeing Misty in her new state.

"Oh…I didn't know," Professor Oak said somberly, "well let's head into the courtroom, the case is about to start."

"Alright Professor. Come on Mist, Tracey, it's time," he said with a solemn look on his face, but fear could easily be seen in his eyes.

As the doors were opened to allow them in, hundreds of flashbulbs went off, blinding the group.

Professor Oak proceeded first and took his place at the defendants table. Seats in the front row were reserved for Tracey, Brock, and Misty.

Before Ash sat down, he quickly asked Brock, "Amy?" as he did not have much time.

Brock responded in kind, "Safe," before he too took his seat.

The crowd began to stir, the buzzing of questions being asked from person to person so loud it sounded like a swarm of bees in Ash's ear.

The bailiff soon came out and silence spread across the crowd.

"All rise for Judge Ivy," said the bailiff in a booming voice.

The people rose to their feet as the long-time Professor emerged and took her seat at the bench.

"Professor…Ivy!" Brock stammered out of amazement.

"Brock shut up!" Tracey said as he elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"Please be seated," Professor errrr Judge Ivy said to the crowd.

"Well now Ash, it's been awhile hasn't it?" she said with a kind disposition on her face.

"Yeah it has, I didn't even know you had become a Pokemon League Judge," he said as he laughed nervously.

"It's good seeing you, if only it were under different circumstances," she heaved a deep sigh, and her expression quickly hardened, "but what you have done is of the greatest degree, something I would have never expected out of you!"

"But I…" Ash tried to speak up, but Judge Ivy instantly interjected.

"Faking your own death? Insurance fraud? You tried to cheat the League out of millions of dollars! But I will leave the rest up to your prosecutor," she said as she motioned to the man sitting down at the table fifteen feet to the left of Ash's.

And yet again Ash was shocked at the person arguing against him.

"G…G…Gary!" Ash said dumbfounded.

"_How on earth can he be here? He just kidnapped my mom not too long ago! What the hell is wrong with Gary? I thought me and him were friends…but how can he go and do all this and smile so smugly!" _

"How's it going Ashy boy? There's no way you're gonna get out of this, your ass is going to jail, mark my words!" he said as he began to laugh.

"Calm down please Mr. Oak," Judge Ivy said coolly.

"Professor…how can we go against your grandson?" Ash questioned nervously.

"I didn't expect this…but we should be okay. But going against someone who knows you very personal will prove to be a challenge," said Professor Oak with a look of uncertainty in his eyes.

"Now Mr. Oak, you can proceed with your prosecution," Judge Ivy said as she sat back.

"Your honor, I wish to call my first witness to the stand, Ash Ketchum." He sneered at Ash with a look of great triumph on his face.

"Just tell the truth," Professor Oak said as he nudged Ash to get up from his seat.

"Take the stand Mr. Ketchum," Judge Ivy said sternly as Ash stood in front of the menacing wooden chair.

Ash placed his hand on the Bible and raised his right hand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" the Bailiff asked.

"Sure, why not," Ash said nonchalant.

Professor Oak smacked his forehead out of frustration.

"_This is on national television Ash, don't screw it up!"_

Ash took a seat and faced the crowd, who he knew would judge him solely based on the outcome of this trial.

"Now Mr. Ketchum, three months ago were you indeed present on the outskirts of Viridian City?"

"Yes I was."

"And were you not with a companion who would witness your 'death' shall we say and would act as a witness?"

"Objection," spoke up Professor Oak.

"Objection sustained. Continue Mr. Oak."

"Let me rephrase then. Did you have a companion when you were on the outskirts of Viridian City?"

"Yeah, my friend Anna."

"And didn't within the next hour the building you entered exploded?"

"Yes, but how did you know there was a building? I mean it IS the outskirts of Viridian so there shouldn't be anything there now should there?" Ash said with a smirk.

"Way to stick it to him!" said Brock a little louder then he should have as he was immediately shushed by many people surrounding him.

"I'll ask the questions Mr. Ketchum," Gary said smugly. "But it was recorded many metal fragments were left after the explosion. That explosion SHOULD have killed you, and yet here you are, perfectly healthy. How do you explain that?"

"Well yeah that explosion should have killed me if the bullets didn't. If it wasn't for my buddy Mewtwo then yes I would be dead. But he came in the nick of time and saved my butt," Ash said as the smile widened on his face.

"Mewtwo? Would you mind telling us all just how this thing could have saved your life?"

"Well he can teleport, see?" Ash reached into his pocket and pressed a small button which signaled Mewtwo to teleport to Ash's location. It was the same receiver used to call Mewtwo during the fatal plane crash.

And just like the first time, Mewtwo appeared right next to Ash on the stand.

"You called?" said Mewtwo, but he connected to everyone in the room so they could hear his speech.

"Damn…he came," Gary said quietly through gritted teeth.

Many people gasped out of shock at the sudden appearance of such an intimidating pokemon in the courtroom.

"And what is this….thing supposed to be?" asked Judge Ivy.

"Oh this is my friend Mewtwo, he's a psychic pokemon so he can teleport, which is how I got out of that building alive," Ash said beaming.

"Or so you say, but can this pokemon really teleport itself AND you to different locations?" Gary said with a twinge of nervousness in his voice.

"Oh yeah he can, let's show them Mewtwo." Ash grabbed Mewtwo's tail and the teleported in front of the bench, in front of the witness box, and finally next to Gary.

Many people's jaws were dropped in awe of the speed and finesse of the teleportations.

"So he can teleport. But this can still further prove how you escaped that building alive, now doesn't it?"

Ash's smile quickly faded at the realization of this fact.

"You say that you were shot inside that building, but where is that proof? I would like to call my next witness, Misty Waterflower to the stand."

"You may step down Mr. Ketchum," Judge Ivy quietly said to Ash.

Ash stepped off and he and Mewtwo walked back to the defendant's table, where Ash immediately took his seat. Mewtwo hovered beside him deep in meditation.

Misty, slightly confused, stood up at the sound of her name.

Professor Oak rose in response, "Your honor, Ms. Waterflower is unable to testify as a witness as she has suffered head trauma which has given her temporary amnesia. I have the medical records right here if you wish to see them," he said confidently. He quickly added, "Thanks Ash for those papers."

"Yes I would like to see those Professor," Judge Ivy said as Professor Oak handed over the files to the bailiff.

Judge Ivy looked over the papers for a few minutes, her eyes darting back and forth. She finally set them down and cleared her throat.

"Yes thank you Professor. Mr. Oak she is in no condition to act as a witness. If you wish to call another you may do so now."

"Thank you your honor, and my mistake Ms. Waterflower," Gary said with a slight bow.

Misty sat down still very puzzled, but even more so by Gary himself. She nudged Tracey in the side and whispered to him, "Why is that guy here in court if he was the one who blew up the plane?"

"GARY BLEW UP THAT PLANE!" Tracey said as his shout echoed throughout the courtroom.

"Order in this court!" Judge Ivy yelled as she slammed her gavel," and please be quiet sir!"

"Yes your honor," Tracey said meekly as he sunk back into his chair, his face a deep crimson.

"Ahem Now with all those pleasantries aside, I would like to call Brock Stone to the stand," Gary said obviously annoyed.

Brock stood up, and walked to the stand. He took the oath then took a seat in the handsomely polished wooden chair which faced the throng of onlookers.

"Now Brock…were you with Ash the day this building exploded and supposedly killed him?"

"Yes I was."

"And why were you there?"

"I was captured by Giovanni. Ash was there to try and save me."

A hush instantly fell over the chattering audience. Some people gasped at the sound of his name, others simply looked away.

"You mean to tell me that the famed leader of Team Rocket kidnapped you?"

"Yes he did. He's the reason I have some of these scars on my body," Brock said as he turned his head so people could see the gash on his neck, and showed the scars on his arms.

"We know Team Rocket is back…from that tragic event that happened here not too long ago. But can you tell us exactly what happened on that day in that building?"

"Sure. I was just lying in my cell when an alarm went off signaling that Ash and Anna, our friend, had entered the building. Within a few minutes she came and broke me out, but we got in a fight with a ton of guards. She got hurt pretty badly after the fights, but I was able to remain conscience. I followed a map she had with her and it led me to Giovanni's main office. I met up with Ash and Misty there. But then the two of them went on to take on Giovanni, while I stayed back to tend to Anna's wounds."

Brock took a deep breath and continued.

"About twenty minutes later another alarm went off that the building was going to self-destruct. Misty and Mrs. Ketchum then came out of the room without Ash. I asked them where he was, but they just said we had to run. So I picked up Anna and we followed a back way out of the base. We found Ash and Anna's motorcycle's and drove off a good distance. Then we all looked back at the base and just watched it…explode. We thought it was the end of Ash, but hopefully Giovanni too," Brock said with a downcast look.

"You say Ash appeared to be dead but here he is now. How do we know he didn't stage all of this just for his own personal gain?"

"Ash wouldn't do that!" Brock burst out. "Ash is a kind and loving person. Besides how could he even profit from destroying a building that big?"

"Well the building in question WAS the once Desert Orre Stadium, and with a few well placed explosives the entire building could be destroyed. I have retrieved the schematics of this facility if you wish to see them your honor."

"That won't be necessary Mr. Oak, please continue," said Judge Ivy and she looked intently at Brock.

"So Mr. Stone, did Ash Ketchum actually suffer these wounds inside the stadium, which I assume were caused by Giovanni you say?"

"Yes Ash did suffer injuries because of Giovanni," Brock said confidently.

"Now remember Mr. Stone you are under oath. Did Ash get injured by Giovanni, or did he fake them to prove his case?"

"Ash was hurt by Giovanni! Giovanni nearly killed him but Mewtwo came just in time to save him!" Brock said heatedly.

"And where is your proof of this?" Gary said with an evil snicker.

"I…I…it's the truth…." Brock said as his voice steadily grew quiet as he stared at the floor.

"The proof is in the scars on my body," Ash said as he stood up. "And if I does not displease the court, I can show them so everyone can see exactly what he did to me," Ash said as he removed his jacket.

"_So that's where all those scars on his arms came from, and that cut on his face? Wow that Giovanni must be a pretty sick person to do something like that to Ash. But even despite those scars he's still really cute…" _Misty thought to herself.

"No that is quite alright. As long as you remain decent Mr. Ketchum I will approve it," Judge Ivy said as she gave a long sigh.

"Thank you your honor."

Ash stepped in front of the bench, and removed his shirt and pants, standing in front of hundreds of people in his lucky Pikachu boxers. But many gasps and remarks of pity could be heard as the crowd laid eyes on Ash's scarred body.

The marks of countless cuts and lacerations persisted on his chest and arms. Many dark patches left by bruises marred the texture of his skin. The scar on his cheek was now even more pronounced as it stood out so greatly among the rest, as it remained lighter than the rest, but still showing signs of a deep wound. Numerous dark spots, the sight of gunshot wounds could be very easily seen on his chest, arms, and legs.

And yet despite some of these slightly grotesque marks on his body, Misty saw a different side of Ash; one who fought long and hard for those he loved, and according to him, me.

"_He got hurt that much…saving me? Oh I wish I could remember!"_

Finally Ash spoke up to silence the crowd.

"Yes these black holes you see are from many gun shot wounds. If it wasn't for Mewtwo's healing abilities I would be dead. These numerous scars from cuts occurred over many fights with Giovanni over the years…If this is not proof enough of what Giovanni is capable of, I don't know what is," Ash said with solemn dignity in his voice.

He redressed and took a seat.

Obviously Gary had not expected this, as his mouth was still hung open in shock.

"Anything left Mr. Oak?" Judge Ivy asked in an almost mocking sort of way.

"No your honor…except one last statement. As you all know, I hail from Pallet as well as Ash Ketchum, as my grandfather is supporting him at this very moment. But Ash and I, we go way back. And I've always known him to be highly competitive, selfish, and cold-hearted," Gary said with a look of hatred in his eyes.

He raised up his shirt sleeve, and revealed an arm which was black and looked diseased and dead (picture Dumbledore's arm from HBP)

"This is what Ash Ketchum is capable of, and if he can do something like this, what else is he capable of?" Gary said in an almost pleading voice as he took a seat.

"Gary….how dare you…"Ash said through clenched teeth.

"Defense, do you have anything left to say?" said Judge Ivy as she turned to Ash and Professor Oak.

Ash turned uncertainly to Professor Oak, who had the same look on his face.

"No your honor…" Professor Oak said with a dejected look.

"Well then, we will recess until the jury is able to come up with a verdict," Judge Ivy announced as she banged her gavel.

As people began to mill out, Gary shot a nasty look at Ash as he left. Misty, Tracey, and Brock approached Ash and Professor Oak slowly, all with downcast looks.

"After that statement, I don't know how we can fight back. Mewtwo and your scars were a big boost, but that arm. It's false but the jury seems to have really taken his words to heart," Professor Oak said authoritatively.

"Let's all go take a break for awhile," Brock said as they headed out of the courtroom.

As the jury passed by on their way to the designated room, they overheard them saying, "Yeah even after that little Psychic stunt, this shouldn't be that hard. And talk about that arm! But honestly we can have this case wrapped up pretty quickly."

"Great, just what we need," Tracey said mournfully.

The group all headed off in separate directions, some to get a bite to eat. Brock joined Tracey and Ash as they headed off to the cafeteria. But in doing so he had forgotten to check up on Amy. He had left her with a Nurse Joy to be kept safe the entire time.

As Misty was about to follow, she heard a soft cry coming from a room adjacent to the courtroom. Being oddly curious, she opened the door and to her surprise she saw a lone baby in a carrier, bawling loudly.

Instinctively, she walked over and picked the child up, smiled at it, and rocked it gently. She could tell it was a girl from the pink outfit as she softly sang to her.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass_

_And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat_

_And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull_

_And if that cart and bull fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town_

"It's okay Amy, I'm here," Misty cooed softly as she gently rocked her child to sleep.

And with just hearing the sound of her child crying, all the memories rushed back into her mind. Everything she had forgotten was right back again.

"I love Ash, this is our child! We went through heaven and hell together! I've got to find him!" Misty exclaimed softly so as not to wake Amy. She laid her gently in her carrier and exited the room looking for Ash.

He was in line getting food from a cafeteria. Misty quickly handed the carrier to a confused Professor Oak.

She rushed over to the line, knocking people out of her way yelling, "ASH!"

He casually turned around, "YeaaAAAHHHH!" as he was immediately wrapped in a giant hug.

"Oh Ash it's so good to be back!" she said with tears in her eyes as she planted a long awaited kiss on his lips.

After what seemed like hours to Ash, she gently broke off. He looked at the face in front of him, and instantly a smile spread across his face from ear to ear.

"Mist….is it…is it you?" he asked reproachfully.

"Yes Ash, I have my memory back! And THAT I remembered," she said with a huge grin.

"Mist!" Ash yelled as he hugged her even tighter and kissed her.

Both lost in the moment for what seemed like forever until a perfectly timed AHEM from Brock broke them apart.

"It's good to have you back and all Misty, but can you two go suck each other's tonsils out somewhere else?" he said with a cheeriness in his voice.

"Fine Brock," Misty said happily.

Ash paid for his food and he led her to a small table and sat down. Professor Oak joined them shortly with Amy in tow.

"So when and HOW did you get your memory back?" Ash asked with such ecstasy in his voice.

"Well…I heard a cry from behind a door, and I opened it and it was this nursery, and right in a crib was Amy. I knew it was her just by hearing her cry, and after that, everything just all flooded back," she said, still beaming.

"Wow, some mother's intuition huh?" Ash said with a chuckle.

"Yeah tell me about it," she said as she flicked her tresses out of her eyes.

They talked constantly about things she may have missed, but Ash still did not reveal to her the kiss he shared with Anna just yet. He would tell her, but at the appropriate time.

Suddenly an announcement came over the PA system: **Will everyone please report back to the courtroom. A verdict has been reached by the jury.**

Many people abandoned their meals as they headed off into the courtroom. Many bits of speech could be heard by Ash: "Geez that was fast. Either he's completely innocent or outright guilty. What do you think?"

"Yeah he's innocent, I mean just look at the boy!"

"No way, he's guilty. Did you see that guy's arm?"

Ash waited for everyone to leave, and then together he and his friends walked through the heavy oaken doors.

As Misty, Brock, and Tracey took their seats, each gave Ash a, "good luck!" and a kiss from Misty.

Ash and Professor Oak sat down, and Gary waltzed in as if he was walking on air, an evil grin on his face.

Judge Ivy came out and sat up on the bench.

"All rise for the verdict," she said in a slightly monotone voice.

Everyone in the court house stood up. Ash's palms were sweaty as his life hung in the balance of this quick-deciding court.

Misty crossed her fingers for good luck, praying her Ash wouldn't be taken away from her.

Tracey had a worried look on his face, teetering back on forth on the brink of insanity.

Brock displayed a solemn demeanor. He was not one to break down, but he didn't know what he'd do if Ash was sent to jail.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" Judge Ivy questioned.

"Yes we have your honor," the man said sternly.

Everyone held their breath, as Ash's, and his family's future, hung in the balance. If he was innocent, Ash could continue on with his life, start raising his family, and hopefully get married soon. If he's guilty…well let's not think about that.

"We the jury find the defendant…"

_Hahaha I know I'm evil aren't I? Sophomore year has been so hectic, and all honors and AP courses has tied me up, especially with football. So I made this a nice long one, so enjoy, and I'm sorry it took so long to get it. Hopefully the wait was worth it. The next chapter will be started once some reviews pour in, so the more you review the quicker the next chap will come out, I swear. As always, please review. Go on, it's that little button on the left._


	16. Losing It All

That One Fateful Night

Losing it All

"We the jury find the defendant…innocent on all charges."

At that moment Ash erupted with happiness. He embraced Professor Oak as his friends jumped over the partition, wrapping them all in a bone-crunching hug.

"Ash…" Misty said with tears of joy in her eyes. She wrapped him up in her own loving arms and kissed him, long, deep, and romantic, despite the hundreds of onlookers watching their every move.

Camera flashes went off at the million-dollar shot.

They broke off slowly, Ash still holding her close.

"So Mist, what do you say we go home and start planning that wedding?" he said with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh Ash!" she exclaimed as she kissed him again.

Brock and Tracey gave embarrassed looks as they walked out of the courthouse.

Gary's curses could be heard from what felt like miles away, but he was the least of the group's worries at the moment. Ash was innocent.

"Hey guys let's all head back to my place and my mom can…." Ash paused when he realized what he had been saying. He had no mom at home to fix him all of his favorite meals.

Despite the joy of the trial, the harshness of reality sunk in.

"What's the matter Ash? Did something happen to Delia?" Professor Oak asked.

"She was…taken by Team Rocket," he said solemnly. Quickly clearing the gloomy look from his face, he added, "Speaking of which, Mewtwo did you find her?"

"Yes Ash…I found her," Mewtwo said very quietly.

"Why do you sound so…what happened to her!" Ash exclaimed.

"Let us all return to your house, and then I will tell you. I will teleport us all now," the powerful pokemon said as he surrounded the group in an aura of blue light, and in an instant, they were gone.

As Gary watched them depart, he pulled a cell phone and dialed an unknown number.

"They know?" a dark voice questioned on the other line.

"Yes that dreadful mutant cat will tell them shortly, should I begin the second phase?" Gary asked.

"Yes. Begin the operation and you can take it from there. I'm counting on you Gary. I can't come back until this is done," the mystery man replied.

"Yes sir, but when are you going to hold up your end of the bargain?" he asked in a slightly fearful voice.

"Oh you won't have to worry about that. Just see to it that your job gets done," the man answered gruffly as the line went dead.

"Damn I just want this deal to be done with," Gary sighed as he walked away.

The group appeared in front of the familiar red-roofed house as Mewtwo released them from his psychic control.

"So Mewtwo," Ash began slowly, "what was it about my mom that you couldn't tell me until we got home?"

"Let's….go inside first," he said, unable to look at Ash.

The group followed Mewtwo as he opened the door and led everyone into the warm house.

"You might all want to take a seat for this one," Mewtwo announced gravely.

"Geez come on Mewtwo, you make it sound as if someone died!" Tracey said jokingly.

When Mewtwo did not laugh, everyone realized the severity of the situation.

"Mewtwo, what happened with my mom?" Ash pleaded in an increasingly distressed voice.

"Ash your mom…was killed by Team Rocket," Mewtwo responded. A single tear could be seen rolling down his cheek.

Ash sat in shock, not even moving.

"No…no way! Mrs. Ketchum can't be dead!" Brock and Tracey shouted in unison.

"It's…its true. Ash…I'm sorry…I couldn't save her in time," Mewtwo said as he stared at the floor dejectedly.

"Oh Ash…" Misty said with tears in her eyes as she went over and tried to console her best friend.

"I…I can't believe it," he stuttered as huge tears began to well up.

He tried as hard as he could to fight them off; he had to look strong in front of Misty, as she had always done in front of him.

But it was no use. The tears flowed long and hard as he cried into Misty's shoulder. All she could do was hold him, trying to make him feel even just a little bit better.

"Ash…" she softly whispered. She wanted to say everything would be okay, but it was his mother, his only parent left. (yeah yeah his dad MIGHT be alive, but he's dead in this one ok?) It would be a long time before he'd be okay, if ever. But she knew that this would probably change him, and as he had tried to commit suicide before, she didn't like the options he might take. Although this time she was with him, so she hoped she would be able to help him through such a hard time. She held him close, trying her hardest to ease the pain, even though she knew she could never replace his mother's love.

"I can't believe it…Mewtwo you gotta be kidding!" Ash burst out.

"I wish I was…I retrieved her from the base, but if you wish to see her, I can bring her out," Mewtwo said solemnly.

"Yes, please let us see her!" Ash said distressingly.

Mewtwo came out of an adjacent room, carrying Mrs. Ketchum in his psychic field. He lay her down gently on the couch, where everyone could get a good view of her.

"No…" they all gasped in harmony.

Her body was covered in countless lacerations, and dried blood stained her shirt and pants. A look of fear was in her eyes, as her lips remained tightly pursed. Dozens of dark bruises dotted her skin, and one of her eyes was black.

"Mom…" Ash choked.

Tears continued to stream down his cheeks as he again buried his face in Misty's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ash…" she said softly kissing him on the forehead.

Mewtwo had already contacted the ambulance as sirens could be heard coming from outside.

Brock answered the door, showing the attendants to Mrs. Ketchum's body.

They said they would bring her to the mortuary and prepare for a funeral.

Brock thanked them and headed back inside, collapsing on the couch.

"Tracey…what are we going to do?" Brock said misty eyed.

"I don't know man, I don't know. If we feel bad, imagine how Ash feels. Coming back from winning a huge case only to find his mother is dead…" Tracey said staring at the floor.

Up in Ash's room, Ash lay on his bed, staring at the wall. Misty sat on the edge, caressing his hand, trying to help him calm down.

"Ash…come on you need to eat," she said pleadingly, softly nudging a plate with some sandwiches on it towards him.

He didn't respond, simply shrugging her off and turning away from her.

"Ash…please," she said, tears in her eyes.

He hated making Misty cry, but he was just too upset at the moment. And lingering in the back of his mind, he knew he would have to tell Misty about what happened between him and Anna.

"_Maybe if I tell her now he would get some sympathy from her…" _Ash thought to himself.

So he took a deep breath, as he knew he was about to do one of the hardest things in his entire life.

"Misty…there's…something I have to tell you," looking at the floor as he traced a circle on his pillow with his finger.

"What is it Ash?" she said with a heartfelt look of concern in her eyes.

"It's about me…and Anna...while you were thought to be dead. She was...comforting me and we…," he took a deep breath, then said some of the hardest words he'd ever speak, "made out," as his eyes drooped down to the floor.

Misty's instantly drew back her hand from his. She stood up slowly, a look on her face as if she was trying to process what he just said.

"You…you what!" she shouted with a look of confusion and pain.

"We…kissed…for awhile," Ash said avoiding her eyes.

"Ash…how could you?" she said softly as tears rolled quietly down her cheeks.

"The kiss meant nothing to me Misty!" he exclaimed as tears of his own began to pour out, "I don't love her…" he said softly.

He walked over and tried to hug her, but she quickly wriggled free, as if disgusted by his touch.

"Ash…please don't touch me right now. I love you, but how could you do this to me?" she said quietly.

"I don't know what came over me," he said as his eyes clouded over. "One minute she was comforting me, the next she was kissing me…"

"You could have broken off!" she responded fiercely as she whipped her head around to glare at him. She looked upon Ash with such hatred at that moment, so much it scared him.

"I know…I just got caught up in the moment…it wasn't the first time she kissed me either," Ash said as he prepared for the impending disaster.

"WHAT! ASH HOW MANY TIMES BEFORE!" Misty roared.

"Once before," Ash replied meekly, "The night we rescued you. I was sleeping, and she kissed me while I was asleep."

"And you went along with that too huh?" Misty questioned, sarcastically.

"No Mist I didn't." He wiped his eyes and stared directly in hers.

"She wasn't worth it, you have to believe me."

"Ash…how can I?" she murmured as she tried to avoid his gaze.

"Because…" he pretended to search his mind for a good enough reason with a dignified pause, "I love you."

An answer so simple; three little words. Yet they conveyed every reason he kept living every day. The reason he could wake up in the morning, Misty. The reason he could enjoy his job, Misty. The reason he could come home at night and fall asleep peacefully (by her side), Misty.

The three small words which expressed all feeling he had for her. But here, the words which had been able to make her smile, only made her cry. Only made her hate him.

"Ash…I love you, you know I do. But how could you do that. As soon as I got my memory back, all I thought of was you. I just thought you might have felt the same…" she said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"But Mist I"

"Just go Ash," she quickly interrupted.

"What?" he asked with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Just leave me alone right now, go sleep downstairs or something…" she sighed heavily.

"If that's what you want," he replied softly as he trudge down the stairs.

She shut the door softly behind him, as she fell onto his (their) bed crying into her pillow.

Misty looked at the calendar on the wall and saw a date circled, May 18th. There were balloons around a small title: _Misty's Bday!_ And seeing it only made her cry more. Would he even care after what's happened tonight?

Ash awoke the next morning, the smell of eggs and sizzling bacon wafting in from the kitchen.

"Mmmm smells good mom!" Ash shouted out of instinct.

He then snapped back to reality as Misty turned around to stare oddly at him. She quickly turned back to the stove, calmly responding, "Breakfast will be ready in five minutes," with an almost empty tone in her voice.

"Okay, sure," he responded politely.

"So ummm Mist, did you sleep well last night?" he asked awkwardly, his hands placed behind his head.

"Fine," she replied coldly.

"Well that's good to hear…I guess," he said as he sadly drooped his head.

She lay a plate in front of him then washed her hands.

Because he was busy eating, he didn't see her walk upstairs to "their" room and cry her eyes out on a pillow.

"Oh Ash…" was her mantra she repeated over and over, "I don't know what to do! I love you, but why do you keep hurting me?"

Just then a small cry was heard from the baby monitor on the nightstand and she instantly dried her tears. She composed herself and headed to Amy's new room which Mrs. Ketchum had set up shortly before her passing.

As Ash was eating, he heard an almost inaudible cry which could be none other than Amy's. He immediately got up (he didn't finish eating!)

He climbed up the stairs as Misty approached from the opposite end.

"Oh, I was gonna get it," Ash said meekly as he looked away.

"You were? I was gonna take care of it," she replied just as timid.

"Why don't we both just go in and see what's wrong with our baby girl, huh?" he said with a bright and cheery smile.

And no matter how confused and upset Misty was at that moment, just that smile was enough to convince her otherwise and head on in with Ash. I mean, he was Amy's father after all.

Misty grabbed a bottle and fed Amy. She was obviously hungry due to the smile that spread across Amy's face.

Once Amy had finished her small meal, Misty, without even thinking handed her over to Ash and gave a grin.

As Ash gently rocked her, he quietly said, "She's beautiful, isn't she? You know Mist it still amazes me how you and I could make someone just so…perfect." He turned to her with a smile, but this brought the complete opposite reaction.

"Ash how can you act like everything is fine! Don't you know why I've been so upset lately!" she shouted.

Ash winced a bit as if he was just hit, "Misty I know what I did was wrong…but I'm just trying to set things straight."

"You don't get it do you? It's not that easy to win me back!" she replied as she stormed out of the room.

Ash stood there stunned, the magnitude of her words ringing in his ears.

"_I was just…trying to make things right," _he thought to himself as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

He ran out of the house to catch her, running to the one place he hoped she'd be.

"Mimey watch Amy while I'm gone!" he shouted as he burst out of the door.

"Mime! (Sure thing)" the cheery pokemon yelled back.

He ran through the forest, his hair being tossed in the wind. He followed a barely visible path in the grass carved out from countless visits to this secret place.

Sun streamed in through cracks in the branches, the number of rays growing as he reached the end of the little path. He emerged in a clearing near a small waterfall and a calmly flowing river. And there on the bank, her feet dipped in the cool water, was Misty.

He walked up slowly, her soft sobs growing louder as he drew near. She obviously didn't notice him because he was able to sit down next to her without her acknowledging him.

"So…this is where we met huh?" he said softly but with happiness in his voice.

Misty was instantly startled at his presence as she jumped up slightly.

"Ash…" she quietly whispered, unable to look at him.

Unfazed, he continued.

"Yea it's all still so fresh in mind. Not a day goes by I don't think about when you fished me out of the river. The cold chill of water, the struggle to breathe underwater, and the warmth as soon as I was pulled out. Who would have know that we ever would have wound up where we are now." He sighed, then continued.

"You know, I always felt that after that day I owed my life to you Misty. And not because of the face I could have drowned, but because I might never have gotten to meet you. Or hell, at least in my mind I think it was destined to happen. Too much of a coincidence don't you think?" he turned to her and smiled, as she finally turned to face him.

"Yeah…it's always like even if we hadn't met that day, we still would have in some other awkward way down the road," she said as her sobs began to die down.

"I'm sorry I took so long to repay you for the bike. I mean if Pikachu hadn't trashed it you might not have followed me!" He let out a little laugh at the end, one that sent chills of happiness down her spine.

Just hearing his voice, his laugh, seeing his smile was enough for her to get through her day. He was the reason she could wake up every morning with a smile. But this morning, her birthday, she could do nothing but cry at the sound of his voice, the sight of his face.

"Ash…you know it was never about the bike, well at least at first it was," she said downcast as she wiggled her toes in the river.

(A/N. yes yes I know kill me for stealing a line, but I hope you all can forgive me. You all better know what fic I'm talking about!)

He opened his mouth to talk, but not seeing this she continued on.

"At first I just thought you were some pokemon obsessed brat with no sense of direction and couldn't eat without choking at least once or twice. You were the one who fried my specially built bike from my grandma…before she died," she softly remarked as tears welled up in her eyes.

"That was your…oh Mist if I had known I would have," he begin but she quickly cut him off.

"It's okay Ash. Because after I started to get to know you, the bike became less and less important, until I forgot about it almost completely. But soon you became my friend, my best friend, and it was then I started to worry if there might be something more between us."

"Worry? Why?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Worried because I was afraid of how you felt about me. I mean I was pretty obvious back then and I didn't want to get hurt…" she said as she began to let the tears fall.

"_No…I can't cry in front of him now, of all times why now?"_ she thought to herself.

"Misty…it's okay to cry," he said as he wrapped her up in his arms.

"I hate you seeing me like this, weak, feeble."

"I don't see that at all! Misty you're the strongest person I know, and sometimes it's necessary to cry, no matter how tough your heart is."

"It's just…how can things go back to normal after what we both know?" she asked pleadingly.

"Mist, there's nothing more I can do than apologize. Anna's feelings for me don't matter. I only think of her as a friend, nothing more."

She only had to look into those chocolate brown eyes to see that he was telling the truth.

"Mist, you're the most important person in my life and no one else will ever come in the way of that," he said looking her eye to eye.

She turned away, softly whispering," Ash…you know that's not true."

"WHAT! Misty who else could take your place?" he asked bewildered.

"Ash you're not the most important person in my life and you know that," she said turning back to him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Those words stung him as he inched backward a bit.

"I'm…not?" he stupidly stuttered.

"And I'm not the most important in your life Ash and you know it. A little bit over a month ago you stopped being my _whole _world."

That was all it took for him to realize what she had meant.

"Amy…you're right," he sighed calmly with a smile on his face, the image of his beautiful daughter flying in his head.

Misty knew, and now Ash knew that they now lived solely for their child. When a couple is together, just the two of them, they are each other's world. Lavishing all their love and affection on the other. But once they have a kid, their life takes on a whole new meaning. Together they brought new life into this world, and together they must nurture and take care of it. Giving all the love they can to their child. But that doesn't mean they forget their spouse. They just take a backseat in priority, that is until they are sure they have done their best as parents.

"But you know Ash, although Amy may be my number one to me right now, there's someone who makes a very close second," she said as she took his hand.

"So does that mean you….?" he began but slowly before she quickly put a finger to his lips.

"Yes," she said assuredly as she planted a soft kiss on his lips.

After what seemed like ages, she slowly broke off, adding, "but Ash Ketchum, you owe me big!"

"I know I know, I think I got a good way of making it up to you," he smiled as he reached into his pocket and pulling out a small velvet box.

He took a deep breath, then began.

"I know I've already asked you this question once before," he said as he knelt in front of her, "but will you marry me?" He had a nervous smile on his face as he opened up the small velvet blue jewelry box.

"Oh Ash…of course I will!" she exclaimed.

Her eyes then strayed to the ring nestled inside the box. A gold band with a perfect blue diamond, with two sapphires on either side.

"It's…it's…beautiful!" she whispered tenderly as he slipped the ring on her finger, right next to the silver one he had long before given her.

"It was…my mom's," he responded softly holding back tears as images of his mother popped in his head.

"Oh Ash," Misty softly replied as she kissed him.

Once she broke off, Ash cleared his throat and began to speak.

"That ring was given to my mom on her wedding day, and my grandma, and my great grand…you get the idea. It's somewhat of a Ketchum family heirloom. My mom wanted it passed on to you…the next Mrs. Ketchum," he said choking back a bit on his tears.

"I'll wear it proudly," she answered with a smile.

"Good…" Ash trailed off as he became faint. His eyes shut and he fell back into the river, becoming immediately swept away with the current. (A/N. may have been a small river, still pretty strong)

"Ash!" she screamed as she dived into the river.

She could see his lifeless form floating away, floating out of her life. She struggled to stay above water, fighting the current. She quickly caught up to him and wrapped her arms around him. Problem one solved. Problem two: get out of the river.

Luckily a highly adept psychic pokemon had heard a girl's scream and was instantly on the scene. He saw the two forms in the water and quickly rushed to their safety. Securely held in his psychic aura, Misty and Ash were laid on the shore, coughing heavily.

"Come on Ash, breathe!" she shouted as she began CPR.

After eight cycles he finally coughed up much water then passed out in her arms.

"What happened?" Mewtwo asked concernedly.

"We were talking…and he just collapsed in the river. I don't know what it could have been," she said nervously, biting on her bottom lip.

"Let's get him back to the house," Mewtwo answered solemnly, carrying Ash by his side with Misty walking behind worried.

He lay Ash down on his bed and Misty wrapped a blanket around him. Despite the warmth of the cozy house and comfy blanket he began to shiver and break out in a cold sweat. She felt her hand to his forehead, and recoiled a bit.

"He's burning up!" she cried.

She got a cold compress and softly placed it on his forehead.

"Mewtwo…what's wrong with him?" she asked worriedly.

"I…I don't know. It looks to me as if all those injuries have created some severe physical weaknesses in him. Despite my healings and his strong will, it looks like it's all catching up with him. My healing tends to delay pain for an incredibly long period, to parse it out over time. But it seems that due his frequent fatal injuries, they have all piled up on him, resulting in this illness. At least that's what I'm assuming," he replied as he turned away from Ash.

She walked over to him, holding his hand tightly as she dabbed the sweat off his forehead. His chest was rising and falling slowly, accompanied with heavy breathing which was painful just to listen to. Coughing, wheezing, barely able to even move, she hated seeing Ash so week and feeble.

She had always seen him as her knight in shining armor, the hero who would always save the day. She could never picture him hurt or in pain, because he rarely ever showed it.

But seeing him now, struggling to just breathe, it scared her. Scared her seeing her protector become so enfeebled. Now she had to be strong, for the both of them.

"Mewtwo…will he get better?" she pleaded as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"He will be, in good time. This is the one flaw of psychic healing," he sighed, "but you need to protect him until he gets better. Despite how weak and frail he seems Misty, know that this is only temporary. However, he must be kept safe. If anything were to happen to him as he remains in this state…well let's just say I don't want to think about that," he said as he walked out of the room.

"Ash," she said weakly, holding his hand tightly as his chest heaved up and down painfully.

Meanwhile, in a small café in Celadon city, two people sat down at a secluded table to talk.

"Why did you call me here Gary?" the woman with light brown hair replied as the red-headed pokemon master sat down.

"To talk of course Anna, and to ask something of you," he said smirking.

"Well shoot I'm a busy girl," she said smugly staring down into her coffee.

"Fine," he began clearing his throat, "we want you back. We need your help getting to Ash," he said calmly.

"Join back with Team Rocket! Why on earth do you think I'd help you kill Ash?"

"Because of the pain he's caused you. It's no use hiding that kid of yours either," he remarked plainly.

She clutched her slightly swollen stomach tenderly. It had been four months and it was beginning to show.

"Now I guess I don't need to ask whose kid that is, do I?" he smirked evilly.

She blushed a deep crimson.

"Well I guess that's my answer. But please Anna, you know him better than any of us. Help us find him?" he asked pleadingly.

"I…I…" she stammered but couldn't continue.

"You love him don't you?"

She nodded her head softly.

"Anna…you can't let love get in the way of your true calling."

"And it's with Team Rocket!" she said as she stood up, glaring.

"Somewhat. Your calling to avenge your father's death and take over for him," he said looking her straight in the eyes.

"Ash killed your father, unless you're not the daughter of Giovanni," he replied smirking.

At that she then sat down, apparently beaten.

"Yes…Giovanni is my father, and I am the heir to Team Rocket. Alright, I'll help you find Ash," she conceded as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

Well hey everyone how was that? Incredibly sorrow this took a year, Sophomore year was hell. Busy with school and sports, and venturing in the World of Azeroth. But now all that's behind me and I can focus on writing. I'm also looking for someone to overlook my writings and offer advice. If interested, I'd love your help. Email me at . Again sorry for the long update, but I'M BACK! Go on, review. It's that little button on the left.


End file.
